Just friends
by Sophia G - AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: When Jellal finds it hard to cope with his breakup with Ultear, his best friend Erza who's secretly in love with him is willing to do everything for him. But, the time has come when Jellal is already taking advantage of his friendship with her, like using her to make Ultear jealous, use her as a rebound and bed her to forget Ultear for a moment. How will these things affect them?
1. Prologue (Present)

**Prologue**

Erza caressed her big belly while sitting on their veranda. She's eight months pregnant already, but still she's not yet ready to take care of this baby inside her. Erza looked back as she heard someone opened the sliding door. It was Lucy and Juvia. "Erza!" Lucy exclaimed and hugged Erza.

It's been a few months since the last time they saw each other. "How did you guys found out that I'm here?' Erza asked. "We called Simon and he finally told us you're in here with your parents." Lucy answered. "You traveled all the way from Magnolia to here?" Erza sounds surprised. "Yeah, we wanted to see you." Juvia says.

Juvia and Lucy hugged Erza. Erza sobbed as she remembered what happened in the past few months. "Come on, tell us what happened? What did Jellal did to you?" Lucy asks as she grabbed a chair to sit beside Erza.

Erza remained silent for a moment. "It's also my fault. I wanted it. And I'm stupid for believing that he can love me if I heal his broken heart in that way." Erza sobbed. Juvia also grabbed a chair to sit beside Erza. "Don't tell me…" Juvia stuttered, she kind of get what Erza is trying to say. "Yes, Juvia…" Erza nodded. Juvia and Lucy remained silent for a moment. Lucy brushed Erza's hair with her fingers. "Tell us what happened." Lucy says.

Erza exhaled before she speaks. "Well, it started all started during Cana's party…" She started. Everything suddenly turned white for Erza as those happenings were reminisced and flashed back in her mind.


	2. Just Friends

_9 months ago…_

**3****rd**** Person**

It was Cana's birthday party at Squeal's bar. Cana rented a function room with a private DJ and bartender for her friends including Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Mirajane, Levy and their other friends way back in high school. Everyone is partying, drinking and dancing wildly on the dance floor. Even Cana who planned the party is already woozy and dancing wildly. Erza just danced along with the girls instead of waiting for Jellal. Erza is been waiting for Jellal, it's already eleven and yet he's not showing up. Besides, if he decided to overtime in work, he must have called one of them first.

Erza didn't want to take a shot of Tequila because she doesn't want to feel woozy and wild, like Cana right now. Lucy just took a shot of Margarita and didn't manage to finish her drink as she saw Cana puking already. She can't imagine herself suffering from puking a lot just because of being drunk, and so do Erza. Lucy and Erza accompanied Cana to the restroom just to help her in puking. This what happens when people drink a lot.

Cana keeps barfing on the sink, while Lucy keeps pretending to help her in puking and videotapes her while vomiting. Erza keeps giving Cana a piece of tissue paper. "This what happens to heavy drinkers like you." Lucy giggled as she watched Cana's video while puking. Cana gets the tissue paper from Erza and wiped her mouth after she rinsed it with water. "Don't you dare show it to the boys or post it on Facebook!" Cana groaned as she attempts to grab Lucy's phone from her.

Erza just fixed her long scarlet hair by brushing it with her hairbrush. Erza lifts her blouse a little because her cleavage can be seen already. She's wearing a white sleeveless blouse that is tucked in her plain pink skirt. Erza is not used to in wearing showy clothes. She also wears shorts, skirts or sleevelss blouse, but not like the way Cana dresses. Wherein almost the private parts of her body can be easily noticed. Her long hair is distracting her, so she braided them into two. Whenever Erza's hair is in braided-pigtails, she looks younger and the way she looks way back in high school.

As Erza goes back to the bar, she saw Jellal drinking with the boys. Erza smiled as she saw Jellal again. They often meet, like almost everyday, but she just feels happy whenever she sees him. When she goes near by Jellal, she noticed something wrong about him. Jellal's aura is different. Could it be Ultear, her girlfriend, again?

Ultear is Jellal's girlfriend for almost four years. Jellal loved her very much and gives his attention and care to Ultear. There are times that Erza and their friends think that Ultear doesn't deserve Jellal, especially Erza who's been Jellal's best friend since childhood. Erza can see that Ultear is not serious at their relationship, unlike Jellal. She thinks Jellal deserves someone better, she wasn't talking about her, but she wants Jellal to be happy with a girl who can love him the way he does. Erza gets jealous sometimes because ever since Ultear came into his life, he spends most of his time with her. Like, when they're supposed to hang out, but Jellal will suddenly call her and say that he can't go because Ultear is having mood swings.

Their friendship changes when Ultear came. Sometimes Erza is sulking at Jellal because they don't bond with each other like before. And Jellal only calls her and asks her if they could meet, if he's lonely or he needs something. But she knows herself she can't force Jellal to bond with her all the time because they already have priorities.

"Jellal, you're late for the party." Erza says. Jellal looks at her. "I don't think so. the party's just getting started. Right?" Jellal chuckled and lifts his glass for a toast. The boys toasts with him and agreed that the party just started. After Jellal took a sip from his wine, he pulled Erza towards to him. "Hey, Erza, my best best friend! I missed you. Come on, let's drink. We haven't bond with each other since last week." Jellal says. "No, I don't drink." Erza refused.

"Oh, come on, Erza, you need to drink at least during occasions." Jellal insisted and pulled her beside him. "Here." Jellal offers her a glass of wine. Erza took the glass and took a sip. Erza coughed as the bitterness of the wine triggered her taste buds. Jellal laughed at her. "You're cute Erza." Jellal laughs at her.

The DJ played a louder and enjoying music. "Come on, let's dance!" Natsu yelled and ran towards to the dance floor. The boys who are drinking finished their drink and followed Natsu on the dance floor. Erza wondered why Jellal is different. "Aren't you going to join them?" Erza asked, pointing at the boys who are dancing wildly.

"Erza, can you stay here with me for a moment?" Jellal asks. Even Erza do wants to join them partying, she'll still choose to stay for Jellal. Erza sits on the bar chair beside Jellal. "What do you want to talk about?" She asks. Jellal paused for a moment before speaking. "It's Ultear…" He started. "She already broke up with me." He sighed, trying to hide his tears from her. Jellal never showed his tears to everyone, except Erza. Erza is the only person he shows his tears. Erza just remained silent, feeling sorry for him.

They couldn't hear each other well because of the loud music and wild screams of people as they danced. "I-I'm sorry to hear that. But, why?" She sighed. "Well, she told me that…how can I say this? She umm, never loved me. She was just forced to say 'yes' because she pities me if she says 'no' to all my effort for her." Jellal said. It also hurts for Erza to know that Jellal is hurt.

She wished that she should have been the one. The one that Jellal should have chose to love. If he had only chosen her, he wouldn't be here drinking and just partying with them instead.

Jellal ordered another shot of wine. It's his third shot already. "Erza…tell me…are my efforts and love for Ultear not enough?" He asks. Erza pities Jellal for wasting his time and effort at Ultear. Jellal being dumped also broke her heart. "No, Jellal." She shook her head. Jellal bites his lip as he stops his tears from falling, his eyes are already watery. She cups his face with her hands. "Hey, that's not true. You're the best boyfriend and guy that any girl will have. Come on, don't be such a crybaby. I thought you don't like Natsu and Gray seeing you crying. Come on, you want them to tease you?" Erza comforts him.

Jellal drinks his wine straightly. He called the bartender to order another shot. "Drinking really makes me free from problems. Now I understand why Cana is a heavy-drinker." He says. The bartender placed the glass of wine he ordered. He took another sip of wine.

The wine is effecting on Jellal. He's starting to lose his mind and starts saying everything that he keeps inside him. He stared at Erza who keeps comforting him. "What about you Erza? When are you planning to have a boyfriend?" He asked. Erza stopped as he heard his question. She doesn't want to have a boyfriend because she's in love with someone else who can't love her back. "I mean, you're beautiful inside and out, kind, caring and smart. I bet a lot of guys out there wishing to be your wife." He says as he cups her cheek. Yes, a lot of guys are dying to gain Erza's love, but what if only one guy doesn't?

"Erza…imagine if I chose to love you or a girl like you, what do you think? Will I be here drinking a lot just to forget the pain? Or will I be there partying with our friends?" Jellal asks. Jellal finished his wine. _You'll never regret doing so, Jellal…_she said on her mind.

The DJ played a romantic music for a slow dance. Everyone danced with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Natsu is dancing with Lucy, Gray is dancing with Juvia, Levy is dancing with Gajeel, Mirajane is dancing with Freed, Elfman is dancing with Evergreen and other couples danced together. Elfman and Evergreen are still having a lover's quarrel while dancing.

Jellal gets down from the bar chair and carried Erza down. "Wait, J-jellal!" Erza exclaimed as Jellal carried her down from the high bar-chair. Jellal pulled her towards to the dance floor. "Wait, Jellal, what are you doing?" She says as she follows Jellal. "Let's dance." Jellal says as they reach the dance floor, along with the other couples dancing.

Erza just stared at him, wondering what he's thinking. People who are drunk will be able to express their feelings and thoughts inside without knowing. What about Jellal? What is Jellal thinking anyway?

"Hey, don't tell me you don't know how to dance." Jellal says as she met Erza's gaze. He puts Erza's hands around his nape and puts his hands around her waist. "Come on, Erza, you've already danced with me. During our Prom and during your 18th birthday, remember? I was your escort during your debut. Me your best friend and as the same time your date during our prom and escort during your debut." He chuckled. They started moving slowly, following the rhythm of the music.

Erza was still sad because she knew that the reason why Jellal finds time to be with her again is because he's broken hearted. They keep dancing along with the other couples. Couples…most of the people that are dancing are couples, but the…just best friends.

Erza was startled when she felt Jellal's lips on her. She was about to push him, but Jellal pulled her closer to him without breaking the kiss. Erza just froze as she was carried away. _If only that kiss was real…_

Jellal broke the kiss and unclasps her from him. He headed back to the bar. Erza followed him back on the bar. Jellal ordered another shot of wine. "Jellal, come on, stop drinking. Ultear is not worthy for you to do this to yourself." Erza said. "Please, just let me…" Jellal said and took a sip from his wine. Jellal's face is turning red because of the alcohol's effect. Jellal drinks his wine straightly. He had five shots of wine and now the wine is taking effect on him. He's vision is blurred and everything is whirling.

Jellal gets down from the bar chair, but he almost trip because he's already woozy. Erza supports his body so he could stand up straightly, but it's no use because he's really woozy. Cana saw Jellal and Erza so she immediately came towards to them. "Cana, he's already woozy. He needs to go home." Erza says as she puts Jellal's arm around her. "Cana, I need to take him home." Erza said. "A-are you sure? I can call my driver instead." Cana asked. "Yes, I'll take him home." Erza nodded. "Okay, I'll just tell Lucy and you take care, okay?" Cana said. "Yeah, goodbye and just tell Lucy to handle Gray and Natsu in case they get drunk too." Erza says.

Erza opened the door of the back seat of her car, slowly made him lie on the back seat. But as Jellal lies on the back seat, he pulled Erza towards to him causing Erza to trip on top of him. He cupped her cheek softly. "Ultear…" He says. Erza bites her lip to stop her tears from falling. She knew it! She knew that even earlier Jellal thinks she's Ultear. Erza gets off on top of him and slammed the door. She started driving on their way to his condo.

While driving Erza could hear Jellal talking to himself about Ultear. A tear fell from Erza's eyes, hurt as she sees Jellal broken hearted.

They finally arrived at Harvard Towers, Jellal's condo unit. She supports his body by wrapping his hand around her. "Come on, Jellal, we're almost there." Erza says as she walks while carrying Jellal towards to the elevator. Erza pressed the up button. _Ding!_ The sound of the elevator door as it opens. Jellal suddenly pushed her inside the elevator and pinned her on the wall. He pressed his lips on her lips, biting and tasting it. He pinned her hands up on her head as he continues kissing her. "Jellal…please, stop…" Erza moaned, trying to break the kiss. Erza feels good, but she wants to stop him because she knew that it isn't right.

Erza do wanted to be kissed by Jellal, but she knows herself that the reason why is because he thinks that she's Ultear. Erza was carried away by his kisses. She couldn't stop herself from moaning especially Jellal is kissing her passionately. Well, passionately because he thinks he's kissing Ultear.

"Jellal…" She gasped for air. Jellal puts her hands down and she took the chance to push him away. It's a good thing that the door is closed already. She pressed the 16th floor. Jellal pressed his hands on the wall to support his body. His vision is blurred and whirling. Erza feels awkward with Jellal inside the elevator. But she just ignored it because Jellal is drunk and thinks she's Ultear.

The door opened as they reached 16th floor. Erza wrapped Jellal's arm around her again to help him walk. "Come on, Jellal, we're here." Erza says as she drags Jellal out of the elevator. Erza walked Jellal to his room. They stopped in front of Jellal's condo unit.

Erza pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door of Jellal's unit. It's a good thing Jellal gives her a duplicate key of his unit. As they entered the room, Erza closed the door by kicking it. "Come on, Jellal, we're here." She grunted as she exerts a big amount of force as she carries Jellal. She walked Jellal towards to his bedroom and kicks the door to his bedroom open. She made Jellal lie on the bed. Erza sighed, thinking what to do with her drunk best friend.

Erza removed his sneakers and socks and placed them on his shoe cabinet. Erza knows every part of his condo unit, she almost lives in here. She sat beside Jellal who is unconscious for being drunk. She caressed Jellal's hand. As she was caressing it she noticed a silver ring on his middle finger. It's their friendship ring, the one that they bought for each other way back in Senior year and yes, just a – friendship bracelet. And why is it on his middle finger instead of his ring finger? Because Jellal says that his ring finger is reserved for his wedding ring. Erza and Jellal don't have a wedding ring – because they're _just friends_…

Erza moves her face towards to his face, studying every angle. She cupped his cheek with her soft hand. "Good night, Jellal. I have to go already." She says goodbye and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She was about to stand up when Jellal pulled her towards to him causing her to lay on top of him. "Wha-! Jellal!" She exclaimed as she fell on top of him. "Ultear, please don't go. Stay with me…" He begged as tears streamed down to his cheeks.

Erza bites her lip to stop her tears. She can't bear seeing Jellal crying or hurt. Erza wiped his tears away with her thumb. "Shh, Jellal, stop crying. She's not worth it." Erza said, comforting Jellal. "Okay, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"J-jellal!" Erza was startled when Jellal flipped his body and pinned her on the bed. Jellal pinned her hands to stop her from going. Jellal's vision is still blurry and keeps seeing things, like when she thought Erza is Ultear. His vision is starting to become clear little by little, until it becomes clear and realized it was Erza that he's pinning on the bed. "Jellal…"

"Erza…" He says. He already knew that it was Erza, but he's still out of his mind. "A lovely girl like you…why didn't I chose you instead?" Jellal chuckled. "I could have loved you instead of Ultear..." He added. Erza's heart started beating fast, thrilled on his next words. "But…I'm sorry…I don't love you. I can't love you the way I loved Ultear and it will never happen because we're just friends…" Jellal scoffs as he cups her cheek while expressing his true thoughts.

Erza looked away from him, trying to avoid her tears from falling, but she failed on doing so. Jellal saw her tears. "Erza…don't cry I still love you…as my best friend." Jellal says wiping her tears away.

_Why am I stupidly assuming and waiting that there's chance for him to love me back? Why can't I just move on and open my heart to another guy?_ She cried in her mind.

Jellal pressed his lips on her lips, kissing her, biting her lip as he cups her cheek. Erza tried to struggle from Jellal, but soon she was carried away by his passionate kiss. Jellal trailed kisses from her lips down to her neck. Erza tilts her head as Jellal send shivers down to her spine while kissing her neck. Jellal keeps kissing her neck and collarbone. Erza dug her nails on the bed sheets to ease with the pleasure he's giving and as the same time pain in her heart. Jellal lifts his head at gazed at Erza. He touched her braided-pigtails and can't stop himself from smiling as he remembers the way she looks way back in high school. "I miss seeing your hair like this." He said as he touches her hair.

He goes back in kissing her neck, but this time he started pulling down the strap of her white sleeveless blouse down to her navel. He stared at her large breasts that are being covered with her black bra. He kisses back to her neck, almost tasting her sweat on her neck. Erza moaned as she felt Jellal's kisses went down to her chest. Jellal lifts her body and unhooks her black bra causing her large breasts to be exposed. He cups her breasts softly, massaging it. "Oh!" Erza moaned as she felt Jellal sucking her right nipple. She tweaks Jellal's blue shaggy hair to ease with the shiver he's giving her. "Oh, Jellal…" She moaned. She has no idea what Jellal is doing. She wondered if kissing a woman's breast is part of making love. Let's say not making love, but making out. How sweet innocent of Erza.

His kisses went down to her abdomen with his hand still cupping her left breast. Jellal explored her smooth and flawless skin as he pulls her skirt up. He kisses her thigh as he caresses her smooth skin. He pulled her skirt up, exposing her black panties. Erza closed her legs to stop him from punishing him by giving this kind of pleasure. Jellal forced her legs open, Erza couldn't do anything because she was carried away by the pleasure he gives her.

Jellal circled her clit with his fingers. "Oh!" Erza moaned. "Shh, stay still." He ordered. He started pulling down her blouse, skirt and panties all at once down to her ankles and as it reached her ankles he tossed her clothes on the floor. Jellal stared at her, naked. Erza blushed, covering her breasts with her hands and closing her legs. Jellal kissed her back onto her lips. He trailed kisses from her lips down to her chest and abdomen, until his lips reached the private part of her body.

He slowly opened her legs widely and bent her legs. He caressed her womanhood and started kissing it. "Oh, Jellal!" Erza moaned as she felt his tongue on her clit. Erza grabbed the bed sheets to ease with the pleasure she's receiving. Jellal wrapped his hands around her thighs as he keeps licking her womanhood. He suddenly went for her clitoris, licking it hungrily. "O-oh! A-ah! J-jellal!" She moaned in pleasure. When Jellal found out he already made her wet, he inserts his finger inside her. "O-oh!" Erza exclaimed as Jellal added another finger inside her. "Mmm!" Erza muffled, trying to stop herself from moaning. She has no idea where Jellal learned to this. She has no idea about doing this kind of stuff. Jellal keeps fingering her as he licks her clitoris and as he keeps making her wet. Erza just closed her eyes as she keeps moaning.

Jellal withdrew his fingers from her opening. He started unbuttoning his polo shirt and undoing his pants. Erza couldn't see what he's doing because she keeps her eyes shut. Jellal positioned himself between her thighs, pulling her close to him. He rubs his manhood on her clit before slamming it inside her. Then, he slowly slams himself inside her. "A-ah!" Erza whimpered in pain as she felt her walls stretched by Jellal's manhood. Jellal leaned towards to her and kisses her as he continues thrusting himself inside her. "Shh, I'll be gentle." Jellal says as he continues thrusting inside her. He cupped her cheeks and stared at her face. "Ah…ah…oh…" She keeps moaning in pain as her virgin walls are being stretched.

Jellal kisses her neck as he keeps thrusting inside her. After a few moments, Jellal finds it easy to thrust his whole manhood inside her as her walls are already stretched. He wrapped his arms around her back as he thrusts himself inside her faster. "A-a-ah! Ah! Ah! Oh, Jellal! Ah! Ah!" She moaned in pleasure. "Oh, shit!" Jellal moaned in pleasure. Erza wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails on his skin as she eases with the pleasure he gives her. "Oh! Oh! Oh my god! Jellal!" She keeps moaning.

The room is filled with moans, screams and grunts as they make love with each other. Hmm, is it really love or just a simple sex? It's a good thing every condo unit is soundproof, or else other people might be wondering about the noise they're making.

"Oh god, Erza!" He moaned in pleasure. Her breasts keep bouncing as he moves faster. Jellal suddenly felt he's about to release his juices. "Oh shit, Erza! It's coming out!" He grunted in pleasure. He increases his speed which made Erza moan louder. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh, Jellal! Yes! Yes!" She moaned in pleasure. Jellal grunted in pleasure as he released his seed inside her. He withdrew his manhood from her opening. He laid tiredly beside Erza. Erza panted after letting her best friend take her. Erza pulled the blanket to cover their naked bodies.

Erza stared at Jellal who's already sleeping. "I love you, Ultear…" He muttered in his sleep. Erza wasn't satisfied after all. Jellal was just drunk after all, she thought. Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal as if nothing happened between them, isn't it? She hopes that this night won't change her friendship with Jellal. But what if their friendship already changed long ago since the day she realized she fell in love with her best friend?


	3. Jellal (Present)

**Jellal**

_Present_

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision becomes clear as my eyes gets used to the sunlight that is coming from the window. I lift myself to sit on the bed as I realized that I was just dreaming about Erza. I sighed in disappointment as I covered my face with my palm, wishing that losing Erza was just a dream. I looked around my room that's been messy and unorganized ever since Erza was gone. Erza always cleans and fixes every clutter in my condo unit. Now that she's gone, my house is always messy.

As I spotted the door, I suddenly pictured Erza whenever she sleeps over in my place her charming smile is the first thing that I'll see as she bring me some bacon and eggs for breakfast. That charming smile of hers always made my day. I looked beside and pictured Erza when she was sleeping after we made love. Well, not love, I don't think I made love to her.

She looks beautiful as she was sleeping with the blanket covering her naked body. I can hear her sweet innocent moans as we do it through my mind. I can still feel how she tweaks my hair and dug her nails on my back as she eases with the pleasure I give her.

How stupid of me, to lose her, to lose the perfect girl that every man would wish for.

They say that everyone deserves a second chance. _Do I?_

They say that if you love someone, you have to fight for it. _Will it be worth it?_

I used to waste my effort before over a girl. But this time, I knew that fighting for Erza will be worth it. I can't bear losing her forever. Four months of not being with her is enough, this can't go on forever. I vow to win her heart back and make up to her. _I'm not yet late to do so, right?_

Erza…she deserves someone better. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve a girl like her. But I'm gonna win her heart back. I need to make up to her before it's too late.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard the doorbell ringing. I grabbed my shirt from the clothes stand and wore it. "Just a minute!" I said as I head towards to the door. I opened the door and saw Ultear standing. I hissed at her, still couldn't forget what she did to Erza. I walked away from her, but left the door open. "What do you want? Erza is not here anymore, happy?" I growled at her.

"Jellal, she deserves it. She's a whore! Look she used her body to have you and took advantage of our break-up." Ultear said. I faced at Ultear and slapped her. "Ow!" Ultear exclaimed as my hands touched her cheek by slapping it. "Don't you ever call her a 'whore'! In the first place, you're the one who broke up with me. So, it's none of your business what happened between us." I yelled at her.

"You want me back, right?" Ultear asked. "Here I am I want you back. I'm so stupid for leaving you and I just realized I love you." She cried. I scoffed at her. "Well, I'm sorry, Ultear, because I don't love you anymore." I bat at her. "And whom do you love right now? Erza?" She cried.

"Yes, Ultear, I love her. Not just a friend, but her whole humanity and her." I confessed. Tears started streaming down from her eyes as I bat those words at her. "Crying? You don't have the right to cry because you started this." I scoffed at her.

She left my house, annoyed and crying. She deserves it, she needs to be awaked with the truth. How stupid of her!

I just forget about Ultear and think of a way where and how to find Erza as soon as possible.


	4. Best friends

**Jellal**

_9 months ago…_

My body is still aching since I got drunk last night at the party. I can't remember anything after I danced with Erza. I slowly opened my eyes, until I got used to the light. I realized I'm in my bedroom already. Why is it so cold? My head is still a little bit aching. Then, I suddenly realized the reason why I feel cold is because I'm not wearing any clothes, half of my body is just being covered by the blanket. I rose up from lying on the bed and saw Erza lying beside me, also naked. I noticed our clothes scattered on the floor and a blood stain on the bed sheets.

What have I done?

"Erza…Erza…wake up." I said with my voice stuttering as I shake her body softly to wake her. "Erza, wake up." I said hysterically. She moaned as she was awakened. Her pigtails are messy and her side bangs are covering her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes as she stretched her legs. God, she looks so innocent and…cute.

"Jellal…" She says. "Erza, what happened? H-how did this happen?" I asked hysterically. She paused for a moment before speaking. "Well…you're drunk and I drove you here. But you started kissing me and undressing me…" She started. "I-I tried to stop you, but you won't let me go. You even thought that I'm Ultear." She continued. I covered my face with my palm. This can't be happening…

"Oh, Erza…I-I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry…" I sighed. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry for not listening you to stop drinking." I added. She gets up and sat beside me as she wrapped the blanket around her body. "It's okay…I mean, I got carried away too. So, I guess it wasn't your fault." She said and smiled at me.

Why am I so lucky to have a best friend like Erza? Though some people are afraid of her, for me she's a very kind and understanding person. Who says Erza doesn't have a cute side?

"Are you sure…? Aren't you thinking about that you might get pregnant?" I asked for a confirmation. "I don't know." She shrugged. Now, I feel guilty for what I did to my best friend. "I know this is personal, but it's your first time, right?" I asked and she nodded. Oh, shit…

"Did I hurt you?" I asked. She sighed and answered "At first". Oh, God what have I done to her? I am nothing to her I'm just her best friend. It made me feel guilty for doing it to her, knowing that I have no right to do so. I stole her virginity, instead of her future-husband to claim it.

"Look, Erza…if there's anything I could do to make up to you." I said. "Yeah, you have to…" She says in a furious tone. Oh no, I hope she won't punish me the way she punishes importunate students way back in high school when she used to be the Student council President. I hope not.

"…treat me a strawberry cake for one week." She says, giggling at me. "I thought you're gonna make me do something you know I can't." I sighed in relief. God, she's so charming whenever she giggle. Am I the only one who sees the cute and beautiful side of her?

"Sure, why not? Since its Sunday, let's go out later." I said, smiling at her. "You go to the bathroom first." I said as I look away from her body. "Go on, while I'm not looking." I sighed. She just giggled at me. God, giggling maker her cuter! "You've already seen it. So, what's the point of not looking?" She asked. "You even – okay I don't wanna say it." She added. I didn't respond and tried to hide myself from blushing. Even if I can't see my face, I know that I'm blushing because my skin is kind of hot.

"Okay, okay, I'll go now." She says, still not looking and then I just heard the bathroom door opened. And once I heard the bathroom door was slammed by her, I finally looked up. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I don't why. Is it because it's the first time I blushed because of her cuteness? I wonder what she looks like when we did it last night. I don't know she's an innocent girl, who completely knows nothing about sex.

I get out of the bed and started making the bed. When I lift the pillow, I noticed the blood stain, which is the evidence of her lost virginity. Losing her virginity to me seems to be fine with her? Isn't she feeling awkward that we slept with each other? Well, maybe it's fine with her because I'm her best friend, that I'm not a stranger who took her virginity and slept with her.

I can hear the showers from the bathroom. I'm unconscious that night and I can't even remember anything about having sex with her. I'm just wondering. How does an innocent girl like her looks like during first sex? Me too, how do I look like? I'm woozy and I'm probably spilling out things I never said before, but what about me having sex for the first time and with my own best friend? Now things are starting to feel weird for me. I swear I'll never drink again.

But, drinking last night helped me to forget the pain Ultear gave me for a while. Now, I can feel the pain of our break-up again. Ultear…she broke up with me, telling me she never loved me and she was just forced to say "yes" to me because she pities me if all my efforts for her will be wasted. It's better if she just simply said "no" to me, so I could move on easily, instead of being a fool for almost four years. I was planning to ask her to marry me in our fourth anniversary. I keep asking myself, did I lack effort and love for her for me to deserve this pain?

My thoughts were interrupted when Erza called me as she opens the door a little to peek. "Umm, Jellal…I forgot my bra…can you hand it to me?" She asks, blushing. I picked up her bra on the floor. God, I can't believe I removed this bra from her body. I walked towards to her and handed it to her without looking.

After Erza took a shower, she came out of the bathroom, wearing a white dress and a pair of wedge sandals. Her hair is French-braided. "I thought you're gonna wear your new floral dress." I said. "Well, I want to wear all my plain dresses first." She shrugged. "I guess you'll need a new closet to separate your plain dresses to the printed ones." I said and grabbed the towel on the clothes stand.

"Sorry for filling your house with my clothes." She giggled softly. Before, I often ask Erza if she could sleepover in my house, so I bought her a closet wherein she could put extra clothes.

"I'll just take a shower and we'll have breakfast at Clayton's." I said before going in the bathroom. "My treat, don't worry." I said before going inside the bathroom.

* * *

Erza ordered a chocolate chip pancake and a hot chocolate. And me, I just ordered a fried egg and bacon with fried rice and a cup of coffee. I watched Erza eating her pancake, as usual whenever she eats a chocolate chip pancakes she's eating as if she's in heaven already. Wait, till you see her eat a strawberry cake.

"Erza…am I making up to you already?" I asked. "Well…I guess not. Treat me a strawberry cake first." She says and smirks at me. I sighed as I shook my head. "It'll be your dessert after dinner." I said. I wanted to confirm, if is it really okay for her what happened last night. Just a strawberry cake for one week in exchange of her virginity?

"Umm, Erza…" I started. "Hmm?"

"Do you really think treating you a strawberry cake for one week is enough in exchange of your body?" I asked for a confirmation. She paused for moment, probably thinking what to say. "Is there anything you could do? You already claimed me first. What do you think you should do to me?" She says. She's right, what can I do anyway? I already took her first and I can't undo it anymore.

"Just forget about it. For me, I guess it's just fine. You're my best friend anyway. I would be bothered if it was someone I barely knew." She said and forced a smile. "You're right." I sighed in relief. "Don't you want your future-husband or let's say the guy you will love to take you first instead?" I asked. "W-well…" She stuttered. Stuttering, eh? I wonder why. "Maybe it's because I have a different perspective. I feel like i-it's fine because you're my friend anyway." She explained.

"Now, I know." I nodded. My best friend is kind of weird. She's been my best friend since childhood, but during our teenage years I never thought of asking Erza about having sex or her perspectives in her womanhood. "How was I when we're doing it? How do I look like? What did I do to you?" I asked. I'm really bothered of those things last night.

Erza looked up, probably remembering me last night. "Well…yeah, you're drunk and keep saying a lot of things that you've never said before. You seemed to know a lot about sex. I have no idea what are you going to do with me. At first while we're in the bar you kissed me, in the parking you pulled me on top of you and kissed me again, you pinned me on the wall of the elevator, when we reached your bedroom you suddenly pinned me on the bed and started kissing me. I got carried away and keep crying and thinking that I'm Ultear." She keeps retelling what I did to her. I'm such a jerk. I feel like she was just forced to because she wants to please me and make me forget about Ultear for a while.

"What happened next then? Please I'm really curious." I asked. She bites her lip as she blushed, probably reminiscing what I did to her. "Well…you, umm…started kissing me in my lips, tongue, neck, shoulder…you pulled down my blouse and unhooked my bra…" She says as she blushed. "You started touching, massaging my breasts and sucking my nipples…" She continued. I covered my face with my palm as I listened to her. "…then your kisses started going down to my umm…my…to the private part of my body. Then, you removed my undergarments including my blouse…then, you started kissing my – you know and…y-you…inserted your fingers inside me…" She said, blushing in embarrassment. God, I couldn't imagine myself doing it to my best friend. It just feels awkward. Thanks a lot Natsu and Gray for making me watch porn with, which gave me ideas like that!

"Then?" I asked her to continue. "I keep my eyes closed as you keep doing it. Later on, I just heard you unzipping your pants. Then, the next thing I knew that I was shocked when you suddenly…suddenly…slam yourself inside me…" She said. "It hurts at first, but you told me that you'll be gentle…you keep pounding yourself inside me continuously. Until, later on, we're both starting to scream each other's name in pleasure…the next thing I know is that we both fell asleep. But…before you fell asleep…you said 'I love you, Ultear'…"

I couldn't say anything about what I said to her last night. "Erza…look I was drunk from being broken hearted. I didn't mean to say those words at you." I apologized. "It's okay." She smiled at me. "L-let's just keep it as a secret." She said. Oh, yeah I forgot. I can't let Natsu and Gray find out I slept with Erza. They're gonna kill me. They'll think I took advantage of our friendship just to sleep with her.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked me as we walk towards to the entrance of the department store. "I'll guess I'll treat you a new dress and a pair of shoes." I said. "Really?!" She gasped in excitement. "Let's go, then!" She says and pulled me towards inside the department store.

I followed Erza wherever she wanted to browse some clothes. Ultear isn't a shopaholic like her. So, I'm not used to in accompanying girls in shopping clothes. Based on Natsu, girls can be patient in roaming the whole department store just to find a lot of nice clothes. And at the end of the day, they'll only take 3 garments out of let's say 10 garments they put in their basket. Plus, they still have to fit each garment and as a guy you can't do anything, but to follow the girl. Now I understand how he suffers every weekend every time Lucy shops for new clothes.

I watched Erza browsing different blouses in the clothes rack. Her basket is already full. I wonder how many clothes are in there already. Erza looks at herself with lilac dress she saw, she keeps swaying as she looks at herself at the mirror. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, knowing I'm the only one who often see Erza's childishness and cuteness. She laughed softly as she caught me watching her swaying with the lilac dress.

Wouldn't it be nice and fun to love a girl like Erza, to have a girlfriend like her? Ultear and Erza has a big difference in personality. Ultear is serious all the time, I've dated her for almost four years, but I never see her act childishly and jolly like Erza.

After shopping, Erza and I walked around the mall, looking for a place to eat or hang. I'm the one who carries the three paper-bags which contains the dress, blouse, skirt and pair of doll shoes I bought for her. I'll never have sex with her again.

Ultear, when we're still dating, I also experienced this to her, but seldom and not that bad compared to Erza right now. Well, because we barely hang out. We don't usually go out and eat dinner. I always ask her, but she always says she's busy. I don't even know how our relationship lasted for almost four years like that. Maybe it's because I love her so much, more than anything else.

* * *

I bought four tickets for a movie. Erza says she wanted to watch two movies, a horror and after the horror a romance movie, for her to forget the scary images that will be stuck in her mind after watching the horror movie. We'll watch the movie "The Evil Dead" and "500 Days of Summer". I recommended the "Fault in our Stars" to her, but she said we'll just watch it next week, because she says she's not yet ready to cry emotionally inside the cinema with me. Girls…girls…girls…It's a good thing Ultear is not like the other girls or else maybe I'll be the one who'll break up with her.

The Evil Dead will start by two o'clock, so we decided to stay in Starbucks first. She keeps telling storied about her new work as a journalist. She said that she was told to make an article of her own and will be published in the anniversary issue of the Grey magazine. She applied as a financial journalist. Luckily her talent in writing was discovered by the editor-in-chief of the Grey magazine. And I'm happy for my best friend for the opportunity given to her. Now, she could finally use what she learned in Literature way back in college.

In college, I took a Marketing course so I could get qualified in a job easily. I asked Erza before that, will she get qualified in a job easily with her Literature Course, because most of the companies hires people who has knowledge in marketing or enterprising, what about Literature? I heard that some publishing companies are losing its business. Because most books or literary piece can be downloaded in the internet for free.

"Jellal, it's because of my passion. I really don't care if I get qualified, I'd rather look for a job where I can fit in and feel happy. I mean, I don't want to force myself to do something I never wanted to." She said and took a sip from her Mocha Frappe. "Come on, Jellal, you know that. I know how much you wanted to study Architecture or Fine Arts, but your parents insisted you to take a business course." She added.

She's right, I was just forced to take business course. Maybe, she has a point for choosing her own passion. I was too dependent on my parents that time, that I couldn't even make my own choices and decisions after I graduated high school. I feel like I'm not yet ready to be independent. Forcing me to take the course they wanted is when I thought they just want what's best for me. But, maybe Erza is right.

Why is this girl always right?

* * *

By two o'clock, the film started. When we reached the middle part of the film, Erza keeps holding my hand and using my hand to cover her eyes. She prevents herself from screaming because the last time we watched a horror film with Natsu and Gray, a lady got mad at them for screaming. My best friend is so cute and childish. The scary and strict Senior President way back in high school is afraid of watching horror movies.

By quarter to four, the movie ended. As the movie rolled credits, Erza immediately pulled me out of the cinema. Says, she wanted to get out of that hell as soon as possible. By four o'clock, the movie 500 days of summer will start. The movie just ended in time.

Erza is kind of weird…why? Earlier, while watching Evil Dead she's almost crying because the image of the devil is scaring her, plus the sound effects sends shivers down to her body. And now, while we're on the middle part of the romance movie, she wanted to cry. I thought 500 Days of Summer is a Romance-Drama, but actually it's kind of a Romance-Comedy.

But there's a scene wherein I kind of relate our friendship.

"_We're just fr…"_

"_No! Don't pull that with me! This is not how you treat your friend! Kissing in the copy room? Holding hands in IKEA? Shower sex? Come on! Friends my balls!"_

I also noticed Erza also becomes quiet, unlike earlier she's squeezing my hand to prevent herself from squealing every kissing scene. Nah, why did this scene suddenly bother me? Erza and I just had sex once and it's just because I'm drunk.

* * *

After the movie, we decided to have dinner at Steele's. "The image of Mia keeps popping on my mind!" She says and keeps trying to clear off her mind about the horror movie earlier. "I thought watching a romance movie after the horror movie would clear off the scary images on your mind?" I chuckled. "I never thought the ghost or the devil in the movie would really scare me." She sighed.

Even though I spent a lot of money, treating Erza, I'm still thanking her because I was able to forget the pain for a moment. When will I be able to forget Ultear?

"Erza…" I spoke, trying to start a new topic. "Hmm?" She asked. I really love it whenever she asks or respond to a question in that way. Her voice sounds sweet in that way and plus with matching smile. "Thanks for spending the day with me." I said. She nodded and smiled at me. "No problem. But you still owe me a strawberry cake." She says. "Yeah, I know." I nodded as I sighed.

"Uh, Jellal…" She says. "C-can I…stay with you again? Or you can stay with me at my place?" She asked shyly. "Why?" I asked, wondering why. Stay with me at my house or at her house, what if we accidentally do it again?

"I-I'm scared…I need someone who'll wake me up in case I had a dream of the movie." She says. Eh? I laughed at her. My best friend is so silly. "Hey, don't laugh at me!" She says as she bites her lip. If she bites her lip it's either she's gonna cry or annoyed.

"Fine, I'll stay with you, Scaredy-cat." I said, still laughing. A waiter came in our table and served the food we ordered. She ordered a Chinese noodles and me just a bowl of Salad and Mac &amp; Cheese. The waiter served the Strawberry cake. "Yay!" Erza exclaimed happily as the Strawberry cake was finally served.

It's really fun having a best friend like Erza. If only I'm one of her suitors, I'll do everything just to make her say "yes". But the problem is – we can't. We're just friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship by making myself fall in love with her just to forget Ultear. She'll just be a rebound and I don't want to hurt her.

But what if one day I just fell in love with her? No! No! No! That will never happen and I don't want to. Jellal, Stop thinking of this idea of falling in love with her instead just to forget Ultear!


	5. I tried to tell him(Present)

**Erza**

_Present_

"Wait, so after my party, you and him accidentally slept with each other?" Cana asked for a confirmation. I nodded. "Oh god…" She gasped as she covered her mouth with her fingers. "D-does Jellal know about this – you pregnant with his child?" She asked.

When I was still in Magnolia, I tried to tell Jellal about it, but before I could tell him he keeps saying that he can't love me back, he doesn't love me and he just loves me as his best friend. He didn't even give me the chance to tell him and just smack those words at my face that I'm just his best friend and he can't love me back.

"N-no…" I shook my head. I bite my lip to stop my tears from falling again and look away from them. "What about the baby? Can you stand seeing him or her grow up without a father?" Lucy asked. I failed to hide my tears away. "I tried to tell him! But he didn't even give me the chance to hear what I was going to tell him. All he did was to smack those words at me, like 'I'm sorry I don't love you!'" I sobbed. I covered my face with my hands as I wipe my tears away. Lucy stands from her chair and leaned towards to my body to embrace me.

"I'm sorry, Erza…if you can't handle it, don't force yourself to tell us. We just want to know what happened so we can help you." Lucy says, comforting me as she caresses my back. I can't stop my tears from falling as those good memories and as the same time bad memories with Jellal flashed back in my mind, plus those harsh words he told me keeps echoing in my mind. "I never wanted to fall in love with him…" I sobbed.

"You don't know how much I envy you, Juvia, Mirajane, Bisca, Evergreen and the other girls who have a loving boyfriend. I wanted to open my heart to another man, like my suitors and Simon. Simon…he loves me too, but I only love him as a best friend just like Jellal to me. The only difference is I was able to tell Simon the truth without being harsh to him and he get to accept the truth and move on easily. But Jellal..." I keep sobbing, I wasn't able to continue.

"Is it just Simon that knows about your pregnancy?" Juvia asked. "Ultear…Sho also found it out because he's the one who witnessed what Ultear did to me. And thanks to him, if it wasn't for him my baby is already dead." I answered. "What about Natsu, Gray?" Cana asked. "I haven't told them and I don't want to because I know they'll tell Jellal. But I feel like ever since the incident between me and Ultear they already know. That's why after I got confined in the hospital I immediately called my parents and come with them here. I want to stay away from them as soon as possible." I answered.

Lucy caressed my big stomach. "Be a good mother, Erza." She says. "W-what happened when you all found out that I left without telling anyone?" I asked. "Well…actually…Simon almost killed Jellal. It's a good thing Natsu and Gray stopped him. But he didn't mention that you're pregnant." Lucy answered as she goes back to her seat. "When Jellal immediately ran to the hospital, you're already gone. We tried to contact Bisca, Mirajane, Sho, Levy, Wendy and the others, but they have no idea where you are. We keep looking for you for months, until Simon finally told us that you're here because he knew that we really wanted to find you. But don't worry he didn't tell Natsu, Gray or the others, especially Jellal." Lucy continued explaining.

"Jellal is looking for you." Cana said. I couldn't say anything about it. Why is he looking for me? What for? I still love him, but I don't want to see him again. I want to end our friendship. If I stayed being friends with him, our friendship won't stay the same anymore.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Juvia asked. "Eight months." I answered. "We accidentally slept with each other again without any protection. After the Alumni Homecoming of Fairy Tail University, we decided to stay in a hotel for a night because Jellal couldn't drive home anymore because he's too tired and his house is still far. We kissed and then it happened…" I explained further. "Who started the kiss? Jellal or you?" Lucy asked. "Him. He just wants me for pleasure. And about him fucking me several times, he just did it to forget Ultear for a moment. He used me." I said. "What happened after the first time you two slept with each other?" Cana asked.


	6. One-sided love

**Erza**

_9 months ago…_

Jellal easily fell asleep because he's too tired of following me shopping all day. Here I am watching him sleeping and snoring. We're facing each other while lying on the bed. I cupped his face with my hand as I stare at him. I'm here at his condo again. The movie kind of scared me, but not that much. I just told him I want him to stay with him because I'm scared to sleep alone in my condo. I just said that, but the truth is that I missed him so much and I just want to see and be with him every day, now that Ultear is gone in his life. Well, Ultear is gone in his life literally, but not yet in his heart.

Jellal, why do I love you so much? I love you so much that I couldn't even open my heart to another man who's willing to love me. Why am I so stupid, assuming that there's still a chance for you to love me back? Why am I willing to do and give everything for you to love me back? I'm not desperate. I just can't fall out of love from you. Why do you mean so much to me?

I wonder when will I experience receiving flowers and chocolates during a date, taken out for a dinner, hang out and be kissed in a romantic way. I received flowers once from Jellal during our Prom, but he just did it because I dared him. Sometimes I was thinking, if I say "yes" to one of my suitor way back in high school, will I be here stuck in the friend zone and keep wishing to replace Ultear in his heart?

"Hey!" I was awakened from my thoughts when Jellal spoke. I gasped as I was shocked as he caught me staring at him and cupping his cheek while he's asleep. I quickly removed my hand from his cheek. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, wondering. I bite my lip as I looked away from him. "Oh...I get it." He chuckled. "You can't sleep because you're afraid! And you keep staring at my handsome face for you to forget the scary image of the devil." He laughed at me.

I flipped my body on the opposite side of the bed to turn my back on Jellal. "Look, she's annoyed!" He keeps laughing at me. As I turn my back on him, I laughed a little but I hide it from him. "If you don't answer in five seconds that means you're really annoyed. Silence means 'yes'!" He laughed at me. "Silence doesn't mean 'yes' all the time. Sometimes you just have to keep your mouth shut to those people who doesn't make sense." I said.

I felt his arms crawled around my waist. "Hey, I'm just kidding." He says as he stopped laughing. He placed his chin on my shoulder as he hugs me from behind. "Come on, let's just sleep." He says. I sighed as I shook my head.

Who wouldn't fall in love with a guy like him? Ultear is so stupid for letting him go. Would I be a flirt if I take the chance to make him fall in love with me? Taking their break-up as a chance to make him fall in love with me, will it make me a flirt? I hope not. It's not that I'm desperate to win his heart. I just want him to be with someone who'll never hurt him like this. I know myself that I can do it, but the question is…_will he let me?_

Jellal drove me to my condo unit before he goes to his work. I need to get my ID and paper works before I go to work. As I enter my bedroom, the first thing I always notice is the top of my dresser where pictures of me and Jellal are displayed. I don't know why every time I see it, I can't stop myself from smiling. I walked towards to my dresser to get my folder that contains my paper works. As I opened the first drawer, I pulled out the white folder and brown envelope causing my scrapbook to be revealed. That scrapbook…I placed my folder and brown envelope on top of the dresser so I can get the scrapbook.

I flipped the scrapbook on the second page. I spotted my first picture with Jellal when we were kids. I'm nine years-old that time and Jellal was ten and a half years-old. We're in the playground with Mrs. Mills, my nanny, that time. I flipped the next pages and I stopped in a page wherein our picture during our first step in the bar is pasted and as we celebrate the 6th year of our friendship. We faked an ID so we can enter the bar.

"_Why the hell are we here in the bar instead of drinking coffee jelly and eating strawberry cake?" He asked. "Because you're mom told me to help you get a girlfriend!" I said, laughing. "Your dad also wants to make sure you're straight!" I continued as I keep laughing._

I'm not yet in love with him that time, that's why I'm even helping him to find a girlfriend.

"_What? Mom?! How many times do I have to tell her that I'm not gay!" He exclaimed and I keep laughing at him. "They just want to make sure. And besides if you're really not gay, tell me about your secret crushes before or now." I said. _

"_Crush?! I don't have one-!" He scoffs. "See! Who wouldn't doubt you being gay?!" I cut his sentence as I teased him. "Prove it…see that girl on the bar." I said pointing at the girl with a long dark purple hair. "Flirt with her. Show me the playboy side of yours." I dared him._

"_H-how…?" He asked. "See?! How can a 17 year-old boy don't have any idea on flirting with girls?" I teased him. "Alright, fine! Just stop calling me 'gay'!" He shuts me up as he stood up and walked towards to the girl._

The girl with the long dark purple hair is actually Ultear. It's a small world because Jellal and Ultear happened to be studying in the same school during college. So, I guess I have participation on how Jellal fell in love with her.

_Our table is just near the bar, so I can see Jellal's facial expression as he simply sits beside Ultear. Jellal winked at me and faced Ultear. "How can a lovely lady like you be alone in this kind of place?" He says in a flirting manner. Though the place is filled with loud music and screams of people who are drunk in the dance floor, I can still hear him. Ultear is drunk that time, so she wasn't actually in a good mood. _

_You can see how woozy and unconscious she is. "I know boys like you-! Like…Zeref! Rustyrose-! Ren! You are all the same!" She blurted while having hiccups. Poor girl…probably dumped by some playboys. "Well, I'm not like them." Jellal said. "Oh yeah…you guys will pretend to comfort me and make me fall in love with you. And when I already fall for you, you're going to leave me like that. Boys! Boys! Boys!" Ultear cried and then laugh, then she'll cry again. _

_Jellal suddenly looked back at me when Ultear is not looking, mouthing "What will I do?" to me. I shrugged my shoulders at him, saying that it's all up to him. He looks back at Ultear who keeps drinking her wine. "Y-you know…I think…I should be going…I'd rather study for the finals than fall for another guy like you!" She laughed hysterically as she stands from the bar chair. "Well, let me accompany you." Jellal said. Jellal helping girls is a normal thing for him to do because he's a true gentleman. _

"_Let go of me!" Ultear yelled as she struggled from Jellal. "I-know guys like you!" She says and then walks away from Jellal. "Good luck in driving home, by the way!" Jellal yelled at her as he watches her walking away._

_Jellal goes back to our table. "Girls are really complicated and difficult to handle!" He says, annoyed. "No, it's just because you don't like girls literally…meaning to say…" I said, teasing him as I smirk at him. "Erza, no! I-I'm not what you're thinking!" He stuttered. "Are you sure?" I asked as I chuckled, confusing him. He paused for moment, thinking what he really is. "No, Erza, I-i-I can't! Dad will kill me! Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Simon, Wally, Sho, Lucy, Cana, all of them! They'll bully me!" He freaked out as he buried his face on his palm._

"_Prove me wrong, then." I smirked at him. "All right, fine!" He sighed. "Simon haven't asked you on the Prom, right?" He asked. "Yeah." I nodded. "If that's the case, then…" He says and then he started to stand from his chair. He knelt in front of me and took my right hand. "Erza Scarlet…my best friend…will you be my date in the Prom?" He asked in a romantic manner. I giggled softly as I thought of a response to his question. "How can I resist? Of course, yes!" I answered. _

"_Let me prove the romantic side of me." Jellal say confidently as he goes back to his seat. "I dare you, Mr. Fernandes…" I hissed. "But don't worry, even if you failed to do so…I still accept the real you." I said and laughed at him. "Quit teasing me!" He growled, annoyed. "Okay, fine…I expect to see your so-called romantic side of yours next week during the Prom." I said to calm him from being annoyed. "Happy 6__th__ anniversary, Jellal!" I giggled as I pinched his cheeks with my fingers. _

As the flashback ended in my mind, I realized I stopped in the page where my picture with him is pasted. One of the memorable events or moments with him is during the Prom.

"_Mrs. Mills, I have to go already!" I said, panicking for being late for the Prom, as I ran downstairs. "Erza, watch your steps! Your skirt is too heavy and big." Mrs. Mills warned. I keep running downstairs while lifting the skirt of my gown so I won't step at it. "Erza, I'm not yet done with your hair!" Mrs. Mills says as she chased me while I'm running downstairs. _

_As I reached the last ten steps of our long staircase, I was surprised and stunned to see a blue-haired man in our living room. It was none other than Jellal. He turned around to see me and guess what? He's holding a bouquet of flowers. I suddenly paused for a moment. "There you are! You still have thirty minutes for me to finish your hair-" I can hear Mrs. Mills as she follows me downstairs and stopped speaking as she saw Jellal. "Jellal…" Mrs. Mills stuttered as she was surprised to see a new Jellal. _

_Jellal is wearing a black suit with a tie. His outfit is just a simple formal outfit, but his aura and expression is different. "Good evening, Mrs. Mills. I'm just here to see if my date is ready." He says in a polite, yet in a romantic manner like when a boy is greeting the girl's parents. "Good evening, Erza." He says. "H-hey…" I greeted him, still stunned to see him. "You look beautiful tonight. Your gown looks perfect at you." He says as he looks at my strapless violet gown up to my face. As I met his gaze I couldn't stop myself from blushing._

"_Erza is always beautiful. Now if you excuse us, I'm not yet done with her hair." Mrs. Mills said as she guided me to go back upstairs. As I turned around to go back upstairs, I met Jellal's gaze and he suddenly winked at me. I smiled at him before I completely go upstairs._

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as those moments with my best friend flashed back in my mind.

"_E-erza…I can't dance." He said while we're standing in the middle of the other couples who are dancing. "Me too. Let's just follow the rhythm." I said as I guided him in moving his foot. He followed my movements as I follow the rhythm of the music. "Umm, thanks for the flowers and the ride." I said. "No problem." He said as he keeps following my movements. _

"_You look beautiful in that gown." He said. I kind of blushed because I'm not used receiving compliments from him. "Thanks." I said. "You too, you look different. Or is it because of my dare?" I added. "I guess so." He says as he chuckled softly. _

_We continued dancing until midnight. Then I was surprised when it was announced that I was the Prom Queen. Jellal almost got the Prom King award, but Gray received more votes because of the big change he showed, like acting formally, gracefully and romantically towards to Juvia. Based on our other classmates many voted for me because I agreed to dance with my own best friend and because I look very different and beautiful. Jellal also got many votes, but the problem is that the others noticed he doesn't know how to dance which kind of disappointed them. But Jellal says that Gray deserves the award because he didn't just do it for a dare, like my dare to him to prove he's not a gay. _

I suddenly remembered that during our Prom, that was the time when I'm starting to have weird feelings towards Jellal. Like blushing and stuttering whenever he's with me or he gives compliments. During my 18th birthday, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sho, Simon, Wally, Loke, Freed, Laxus, Bickslow are one of the 18 roses, while Jellal is my escort. Jellal took me in the garden that time for a moment for us to talk. Then, before we head back to the party, I was stunned when Jellal kissed my forehead. I couldn't explain my feelings that time. I just realized that I fell in love with my best friend.

I flipped the next pages and I spotted our picture during our graduation and during my 18th birthday. Jellal became the Valedictorian of our batch, weird isn't it? Would you believe a happy-go-lucky guy like him will be the Valedictorian? I'm only one of the honor students. I think Jellal also deserves his award because he really changed when he reached senior year.

This scrapbook that contains messages and pictures with Jellal is a little secret of mine. I started making this when I'm twelve and I'm planning to give this to him in our 15th friendship anniversary. I just wanted to see how long our friendship will last, and here we are, only one year to go and I'm going to give this to him already. I hope our friendship will never change…

"Lucy, stop it!" Cana squealed while laughing out loud. Cana keeps rolling over the bed as Lucy keeps tickling her. "Don't even dare to drink later or I'll tickle you to death." Lucy laughed as she keeps tickling Cana.

"Mira, here I come!" Juvia squealed as she chased Mirajane around Lucy's bedroom, playing pillow fight. The white-haired girl tripped over the floor as she tried to jump over the bed. Juvia got the chance to hit her with the pillow. "Take this!" Juvia laughed as she keeps hitting Mirajane with her pillow.

Then, there's me on the balcony, leaning on the barricade while talking on the phone. "Hey, Jellal…"

Jellal was with Natsu, Gray, Freed, Gajeel and Loke, having fun with each other while drinking beers. "Hey, Erza Scarlet…" He speaks on the phone while leaning on the railings of the rooftop.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling.

"_Nothing I just missed your voice."_ Jellal says in a sweet tone.

"Don't be silly." I scoffed as I blushed like a tomato. He can't see me blushing anyway.

"_What are you doing in there?"_ He asked.

"Talking to you, instead of having fun with the girls…"

"_Is that so? Did I disturb you?"_ He asked as he laughed softly.

"It's fine as long as it's you." I sighed, still smiling.

"_See you tomorrow, then…"_ He said as if he's trying to say goodbye on the phone already.

I laughed as I looked up the rooftop and saw him leaning on the railings. "Don't be silly, I can see you right now. And I can go up there anytime." I giggled softly. He looked down at me here at the balcony of Lucy's bedroom. He waved at me and I smiled again.

"_Well, talk to you later or maybe tomorrow."_ He said.

"Bye…"

"Bye, Erza Scarlet…" He said and ended the call. I slid my phone back to my pocket as he ended the call. I saw Jellal walked away from the railings of the rooftop. He probably went back to the boys.

I was interrupted in daydreaming about him, when Mirajane throws a pillow on me. "Hey!" I exclaimed as her pillow. "Erza, what are you doing there? Come on!" Mirajane called. I went back inside to join them. I grabbed a pillow and joined them in their pillow fight. "Bring it on!" I squealed as I hit them with my pillow. We keep hitting each other with our pillows. "Erza! Don't destroy my bedroom!" Lucy freaked out as I throw pillows wherever they go. "Kyaaa!" Juvia squealed as she keeps running away from Erza.

After pillow fighting, we started eating the pizza they ordered, chips and sodas. By this time, we're just hanging in Lucy's bedroom, chatting and telling secrets. Lucy keeps asking if Juvia made out with Gray already, but Juvia keeps denying it. Mirajane and Lucy keep stopping Cana from drinking too much alcohol again. And me, I keep asking Levy how's life with Gajeel.

"Hey, Erza, can you take these beers up to the boys?" Mirajane asked. "Waah-! Cana, don't puke in front of me!" Mirajane exclaimed as she saw Cana was about to throw up in front of her. "Sure." I nodded. I wanted to see what the boys are doing and Jellal. I carried the case of beer and headed upstairs. As I stepped out of the door, I can hear Cana puking already. "Cana, what the fuck!?" Lucy and Mirajane exclaimed as Cana keeps puking. I shook my head as I laughed softly. Then I headed upstairs as I carry the case of beer for the boys.

I'm still on the staircase and yet I can hear the boys' laughter and voices. When I reached the door, I stopped for moment and try to eavesdrop and see what the boys are doing. I can see them through the small glass window of the door.

"Tell me Gray…how old is Juvia when you stole her virginity?" Natsu asked as he keeps laughing as he can see Gray annoyed.

"We're not yet doing it!" Gray denied. Oh, that issue between him and Juvia, I think they already did it. How can Juvia resist Gray? But on the other hand, Gray respects Juvia and patient to wait when she is ready. So, maybe Gray is right.

"I love her and I respect her. She may be in love with me ever since high school, but I know that she's not yet ready for that kind of thing even though I'm irresistible to her." Gray explained.

"Is that so?!" Gajeel blurted. "How about you Natsu…I'm sure you already dragged Lucy to bed." Gajeel asked with a smirk on his face.

"Waaaah! Well-! We…yes." Natsu confessed. Lucy is not a virgin anymore? So, I'm not alone.

"I KNEW IT!" Gray burst out laughing. "I'm going to tell Lucy you told us about it!" Gray threatened him as he keeps laughing.

"Don't you dare-!" Natsu exclaimed. "Why are you scared of her?" Gray asked, in a sarcastic tone.

It's really fun being friends with them. Though I always scold them for fighting often, I love them. But still being friends with Jellal is different. Our friendship is different compared to our friendship with the others. We treat each other in a special way. I don't know how it started, maybe it's because we grew up with each other and we almost treated each other like siblings. But what I never expected is…I'll fall in love with him.

"Hey, Jellal!" Natsu yelled, getting his attention. "What!? You're gonna interrogate me too?" Jellal asked sarcastically.

"Have you slept with Ultear or with anyone else already?" Natsu asked, muffling his giggle. Oh no…he slept with me. Jellal, don't tell them…

"W-well…uh…I…not yet! Ultear, well we made out, French kissed, torrid kiss, but we didn't – you know!" Jellal stuttered. "What about doing it with other woman? Haven't you experienced being drunk one night and the next day, you just woke up and found yourself naked with someone?" Gajeel asked.

Oh god, Jellal please don't spill it out. I hope the alcohol is not yet taking effect on his mind.

"No! Not yet – I mean that will never happen!" Jellal lied. Oh, thank god.

"Oh, Natsu, remember when you slept with your ex-girlfriend Lisanna way back in high school?" Gajeel blurted. "You were so drunk that time and you accidentally slept with her. Elfman almost killed you that time. He thought of Lisanna having the possibility of getting pregnant because of you!" He continued as he keeps laughing. Gajeel must have been affected by the alcohol already. He sounds different.

"I remember it…" Natsu groaned and drank the beer straightly. "But you know…Lisanna and I used to be best friends…but one day she confessed that she's in love with me. She's been my best friend since childhood, so I thought I love her too. Then, I met Lucy…" Natsu says seriously, probably going to retell his crazy love story with Lisanna and Lucy way back in high school. All of them became quiet and listened to him seriously.

"I thought Lucy and I will just remain friends, but then…as time passes by Lucy became an important person in my life. Until one day I realized I'm falling for her. I didn't want to tell Lisanna because it'll hurt her and Elfman will kill me. So, I decided to just drink with you guys. To release everything I kept inside me. But I never thought drinking would cause me to be drunk and slept with Lisanna accidentally. Then a few days after we slept with each other, she told me she knew about my true feelings for Lucy." He continued.

"How did she found it out, by the way? I can't remember." Gray asked. "Well, because when I was drunk she told me that I keep saying Lucy's name." Natsu answered.

That's what happened to Jellal while we're doing it.

"That's why don't drink too much! You'll be able to spill out some things you've keep inside you accidentally. And…you might sleep with someone accidentally!" Natsu laughed breaking the silence and opened another bottle of beer. "You just said not to drink too much!" Gray scoffed as he saw Natsu opening another bottle of beer.

"What about you, Jellal?! Any chances of falling in love with Erza or…sleep with her accidentally?!" Gajeel asked as he patted Jellal's back. "What!? Me and Erza? That will never happen!" Jellal laughed sarcastically. "Are you sure? What if you fell in love with her or…what if you don't know she's in love with you? There are cases like that! Are you in love with her anyway or have you fell in love with her before?" Gajeel asked, trying to assure he's sure of what he answered.

My heart started beating faster as I felt nervous of what Jellal might answer.

"Erza…she's been my best friend. She's like a sister and a family to me. We grew up with each other. We've been with each other during happiness and hardships." He started. "But that doesn't mean I'll fall in love with her. I love her…but as a best friend. Like my sister and family. I don't think so. Yeah, I used to have a crush on her way back in high school, but that doesn't conclude I have feelings for her. We're…just friends, really. And I don't think she'll have feelings for me. Her standard for a guy is high." He explained.

I bite my lip as I ease with the pain that suddenly occurred in my chest. As if something hard hits my chest. It's okay Erza… Please don't cry. Not now…

I knocked on the door and opened it. I placed the case of beer on the floor. "Mirajane wants to give these to you." I said as I placed the case of beer on the floor. "Yes!" Natsu exclaimed. I can see Gajeel and Jellal exchanged looks. Oh, it only means one thing…they must be startled when I suddenly entered and probably nervous if I heard what they're talking about. "Hey, Erza…" Jellal greeted me. "Hey." I greeted him back and faked a smile to hide what I felt of what I heard. "I'll go back, then." I said and walked out.

As I started walking away from them, I can still hear some of their conversations. "…you think she heard us?" Gajeel asked. "Why are you nervous? I didn't say anything bad about her…" I heard Jellal's voice. But I just ignored them and started running back to Lucy's bedroom downstairs.

If he doesn't love me…then, I will make him fall for me. I don't care if it makes me a flirt for taking advantage of their break-up. I wanted to do this because I want him to be with the girl who'll never hurt him. And that's me! I know myself I won't hurt him intentionally. I'm willing to do everything just to make him realize that it was me who was really meant for him. I'm willing to face the pain if ever he rejected me.

But making him realize my love for him…is like risking our friendship for the sake of my feelings. If he rejected me, our friendship will never ever be the same again. I can accept the pain of his rejection, but ruining our friendship…I don't think I can bear with its pain.

I don't know what to do…Why can't he just love me back? I know myself I deserve him more than Ultear. What does Ultear have that I don't have? Most people said I'm almost perfect, but why can't Jellal see it? I never wanted to fall in love with him.


	7. I gotta find her (Present)

**Jellal**

_Present_

"I miss Lucy already!" Natsu exhaled deeply as he leaned on the railings of the balcony.

"I miss Juvia!" Gray blurted as he followed Natsu on the railings of the balcony.

"I miss Levy, too! Haven't seen her for a week already!" Gajeel joined them.

Then, there's me…just sitting in a chair as I stared up the night sky. I remembered nine months ago, when we all came over at Lucy's place. I'm in the rooftop talking with Erza over the phone while she's on the balcony in Lucy's bedroom. And now she's gone. I have no idea where on earth she is. I don't even have any communication with her. As in she's gone in one snap.

"Stop complaining you idiots, will you? Imagine you're in Jellal's position, and see how he feels for not seeing Erza for four months! Plus, he hasn't talk to her and doesn't even know where part of this world she is." Freed blurted out. Freed captured our attention. We all glanced at him, wondering if he said it in a joking manner or if he meant it. I just remained silent and started drinking my beer. I suddenly remembered those times when Erza always scolds me for drinking too much.

Natsu sat beside me and slapped my shoulder lightly. "Hey." He says. "Aren't you still going to tell us the full details? In that way we can help you with her." Natsu asked. But I still remained silent. "Well…" I sighed while thinking how to start explaining about us. "Natsu, Gray, you wouldn't kill me if I tell you I slept with her many times?" I asked as I forced to laugh, pretending to be okay.

Natsu and Gray glanced at each other. I can read their thoughts through their looks and body language. "You…you did what?!" Natsu exclaimed and grabbed my collar. "You slept with her?! Not once, but many times?! What are you?! Taking advantage of your friendship with her to sleep with her?" Natsu asked angrily. It's a good thing Gray pulled him away from me and finally released me. "Natsu, you also wouldn't mind if we listen to him, right?" Gray groaned in annoyance as he kept pulling Natsu away from me.

"A real man listens first!" Elfman blurted out. "Shut up!" Natsu rolled his eyes at him. "Just tell us what happened." Gajeel sighed as he tried to ignore Natsu.

"Well…" I sighed before starting to explain. "Gajeel, remember when you once asked me if ever there are chances that I might fall in love with her or she might be in love with me?" I asked, trying to make Gajeel remember that question of his. "Yeah and you said it's impossible, impossible for you to fall for her and for her to fall for a guy like you." Gajeel nodded.

"Honestly, I didn't love her. I don't know why I only see her as my little sister despite the good things and care she showed towards to me. But even though I was too numb to see her feelings for me, she still loves me. She loves me despite the imperfections in me. I'm so stupid to say those harsh words at her…" I said, releasing everything inside me. "One time…after a month of not seeing her, she came at my condo. The moment I saw her I knew there's something different in her. Like before she always wore fit dresses and blouses, but when she came to see me she's wearing a lose dress. She used to have a slim body and flat stomach, but her body kind of changed. Even though her dress is loose, I noticed her stomach is kind of bloated. And while we're talking she…she keeps holding her stomach." I said as I recalled how Erza looks like that moment.

"What else?" Gray asked. "After the day I knew she left. I ran to her condo unit, but she wasn't there already. But I found this on her room…" I said and pulled out my wallet from my pocket. I pulled a piece of paper from my wallet and handed it to them. "What's this?" Natsu wondered as he keeps studying the picture in the paper. "It's a…" Gray gasped as he saw the photo. It's actually an Ultrasound result. "It's a picture of her baby…our baby." I sighed. Natsu slapped his forehead lightly with his palm. "Do the girls know about this? Her being pregnant?" Natsu asked. "That I don't know." I shrugged.

"Are you willing to take the responsibility of being a father? Well, in case you two meet." Freed asked. "Of course! Every night I always think of her. Like how big is her belly by this time? How is she with the baby? When will our baby come out?" I said. "If only I tried to let her speak that time…"

"Sorry if I hid these things from you guys. Because it's an issue between us and I don't want any of you to get involved." I sighed. "Well, what did you two talked about when she came in your condo?" Gray asked. That question made me recalled how I bat those harsh words at her.

"_Erza! For fucking Christ's sake! When will you be able to stock in your brain that I don't love you! Okay?! I love Ultear! We're already okay now, so please don't bother us!" _

Those words I bat at her echoed in my mind.

"_Jellal…" She started sobbing. "Erza, please get out…" I told her. She looked at me, still crying. I turned my back on her, but she hugged me from my back. "Jellal, please listen to me! I didn't come here to ask you to love me back. I just wanted to tell you that-" She cried, but I didn't let her finish. "Cut the crap Erza! Quit making excuses! What do you want to tell me?! A little love speech of yours?!" I yelled as I tried to unclasp her arms around my waist. "No! Please, Jellal I'm…I'm-!" She sobbed and I didn't let her finish again. I pushed her away from me and she hits herself on the table. "Ah!" She whimpered as she clutched her stomach. I was about to approach her, but I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered Ultear's call, ignoring Erza. I just saw Erza suddenly ran out of my condo, still clutching her stomach that hits the table. _

That time I accidentally pushed her, I didn't know she was pregnant. Maybe she's about to tell me about it, but I didn't even lend an ear to listen to her. This is all my fault. Those harsh words I bat at her kept echoing in my mind.

"_God thanks a lot for ruining our friendship! After fourteen years of being friends with you!"_

I slapped my forehead with my palm. "I…I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm just so shocked to know her true feelings for me. But it wasn't my intention to hurt her! And…I just realized that I love her now that she's gone." I said as I clenched my fist to stop my tears from falling. I can't cry in front of them! They'll tease me…but…I failed in doing so. I covered my face with my palm. My tears started streaming down in my cheeks.

"J-jellal? A-are you crying?" Gray gasped as he saw me sobbing. "It's okay, Jellal…release everything inside you." Gray said as he patted my back softly. "Tell us how everything started and when did the conflict begun. So we can help you. If ever it is true that the girls know where she is, we'll try to talk to them so that you can settle everything with Erza." Natsu said, trying to comfort me. I wiped my tears away and faked a smile. "I never cried in front of you guys. I only cry in front of Erza." I scoffed as I faked a smile.

I gotta find Erza. I need to make up to her. I need to fix our friendship. She didn't destroy our friendship, I was wrong to tell her that. It was me who really destroyed our friendship. Not because I rejected her, it's because my stupidity over Ultear. And I used her to make Ultear jealous, used her body as my toy to forget the pain Ultear gave me…I'm such an asshole and a jerk.

"Well…everything just started at Cana's party. I got drunk, she drove me home, I thought she's Ultear and then our clothes went flying. The next day when she told me about it, we decided not to tell anyone about it and forget that it happened." I started. "Then?" Natsu asked me to continue. "After two weeks since we slept with each other, I saw Ultear in the mall…"


	8. Hurt

**Author's note: **Thanks for posting reviews and following my story. Especially to Mikasa-chan who often post reviews in this story of mine. Most of the time if I saw a lot of reviews, I'm encouraged to update chapters quick. Sorry for some typos, grammatical errors. I'm not good writing, but I'm trying to improve. Oh, to those people who like Ultear, I'm sorry for making her a bitch in this story XD I regret making a favorite character of mine the antagonist. I should have made it Minerva, instead of Ultear.

By the way, there's a lemon in this chapter and in some of the next chapters. I'm not good in narrating actually. I narrate actions direct to the point. But I'm trying to improve my writing.

Please leave some reviews after reading, btw!

* * *

**Jellal**

_9 months ago…_

Three weeks have passed by since we slept with each other and yet I couldn't get that moment off my head. I can't really remember how we did it that time, maybe that's why it keeps bothering me. I just can't really believe I'm the first guy who touched Erza. Me her best friend is the first one to touch her. Way back in high school, a lot of guys wanted to date her and some wanted to take her on bed, but Erza rejected them all. But me…am I lucky to be the first guy who touched her? She didn't even hate me nor feel awkward about it.

Here I am, standing beside the fitting room for the ladies, waiting for Erza to come out after fitting thousands of dresses. We've been here in the mall since ten in the morning. It's already seven o'clock in the evening and yet she hasn't picked one and I'm going to die from starvation already. I don't know why she's excited for the Alumni homecoming of Fairy High. The homecoming is still in two weeks. Does she still need to shop for a new dress, when she has a lot of dresses in her house and in my house?

"You must be bored already." A heard a voice of a woman. I looked beside to see who spoke. "Here, have a seat. You must be tired waiting for your girlfriend." A saleslady offered me a stool. "Gee, thanks." I thanked her. "What?! No, she's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed. "Oh, come on don't be shy. If you're not her boyfriend, perhaps you're her suitor." The lady chuckled softly. "You wouldn't be so patient for her if she's just a friend." She added. "No, I-I swear we're not. We're just friends. She's my best friend since umm – we're kids." I explained. "Well, if that's the case, you take care of her. Guard her from bad boys out there. And…don't take for granted your friendship with her. Don't lose her." She said.

Eh? What's with her?

"I will..." I just nodded. "Oh, I gotta go. Remember what I told you." She said before walking away, heading to the other customers.

Take for granted our friendship? Like, to take advantage of our friendship? 'Don't lose her'? How and why will I lose her? We've been friends for almost fifteen years and nothing broke us apart. What the hell does she mean? Nah, never mind!

Ten minutes later, Erza finally came out of the fitting room. "Jellal!" She called me. I looked at her. She's wearing a pink dress. The straps of the dress are tied around her neck and its neckline is low, so her cleavage can be seen. "How do I look?" She asked as she keeps swaying the skirt of the dress. I say she's pretty, hot and sexy in that dress. Why does it that lady's words keep bothering me? Take for granted of our friendship? Does she meant to say to hurt her one day by taking for granted our friendship? I can't imagine doing it. Look at her, she's so beautiful and charming inside and out. She has a beautiful smile. I can't imagine that smile of hers will fade away one day just because I hurt her.

"Hey, Jellal!" She called me back to earth as she waved her hand on my face. "You there?" She asked. "Oh, right, yes you look…beautiful." I said as I stared at her for a few seconds. I saw her blush as I told her she was beautiful. "R-really? T-thanks…" She stuttered as she blushed. "You're cute whenever you blush." I said as I chuckled softly. She paused for a moment, still blushing. What happened to her? She won't stop blushing.

"Well, anyway I gotta pay for this now." She said before she goes back inside the fitting room.

Erza just finished paying in the cashier. I wonder how many clothes she bought. "Come on, Jellal! I'm hungry!" She said as she pulled my hand and we started walking. "So, fitting a thousand dresses made you hungry? What about me, sitting outside the fitting room and following you all day?" I scoffed at her. "I'm sorry." She giggled softly. "How many dresses did you bought anyway?" I asked her. "Hmm, only the pink dress I showed you, a pair of wedge sandals and some accessories." She answered. Only one dress!? I keep following her and waiting for her outside in the fitting room all day and at the end of the day she'll just pick one dress?!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I growled and she just laughed at me. "Sorry, I just remembered that I still have to pay some shopping bills." She said as she laughed. I sighed at her, making her feel I'm annoyed. "Hey…don't be mad." She says. She stopped me from walking by holding my arm. "And because I'm planning to treat you dinner this time." She smiles at me. "You better because following you while shopping all day is not easy." I sighed. "What do you want? Salad? Ramen? Pizza?" She asked as she pulled my arm lightly to continue walking. "Anywhere." I answered. Honestly, I don't have an all-time favorite food, like Erza's love for strawberry cake. The only food I love eating often is bacon and egg, but it isn't breakfast. The food I eat outside depends on my mood. "Let's go to Café World! I want strawberry cake for dinner!" She said happily and pulled my arm.

She's happy because once again I'm not the one who decided where we'll eat.

* * *

At the Café World, I just ordered a cinnamon roll and a coffee jelly, while she ordered five slices of Strawberry cake and a frappe. Plus, she ordered three more slices for her breakfast tomorrow. I don't know how she's not gaining weight despite the amount of calories and sugar the strawberry cake she eats every day.

"I'm excited for the homecoming." She says and took a sip from her frappe. "Why are you excited? You'll just reunite with some bastards in our class." I scoffed. I remembered the Thunder God Tribe gang way back in high school and the Oracion Seis gang. Those bastards! Especially, Midnight the guy who started a rumor about me dating Erza! Not just dating, but I heard he even told someone that we're 'friends with benefits' before. I hate that guy! We haven't spoke with each other for a long time until we all graduated. But for now, I forgive him for that already. I just hope he's matured enough by now.

"Forget about what Midnight told the people about us! Forget about the prank Laxus did to you. Forget about Evergreen starting an issue that you're a…you know – a gay!" She giggled. Oh, the "Jellal Fernandes is gay" rumor started by Evergreen. It's a good thing Erza is there for me to confront her about the rumor she started. It was nothing to me anymore, but I feel like I wanted to kill Evergreen every time I remember when they all doubt and think I'm gay. It's a good thing I didn't kill her during Cana's party. It's her fault why Erza also doubted if I was gay. I never had a girlfriend or a crush during high school days. Well, Erza is my crush, but it's just because I admire her personality. And besides, it's not my fault I don't find those girls in our class beautiful, except for Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Levy and Cana, aside from my friends.

"I'm not really gay. I just don't find the girls in our school beautiful." I groaned as I recalled how Thunder God Tribe gang teases me before. "Not beautiful? Lucy is pretty. She's noisy, but if you get close to her she's kind and sweet, also Mirajane. Juvia is pretty, but she never gave her suitors a chance for her because she's in love or probably obsessed with Gray. Levy, she's a beautiful nerd who fell in love with an arrogant guy, Gajeel. And Cana…Cana may be a wild and an importunate girl, but if you get to know her, you'll also see the beautiful side of her." She says as she finished eating the second slice of strawberry cake.

"No, I mean besides from them. They're our friends and of course they're already beautiful in our eyes." I said and took a sip from my coffee jelly. "Like…Evergreen, I don't find her beautiful. And Laki…she's a beautiful nerd like Levy, but I'm not attracted to her. And who's the green-haired girl who's always clinging with her boyfriend all the time?"

"Bisca Connell?"

"Oh, yeah her. She's also pretty, but I don't like her. Hmm, who else? Kinana, she's pretty, but kind of weird. Minerva…oh, the school's top bitch, the one who tried to flirt with me, Natsu and Gray. And...Sherry…she's cute and hot, but noisy like Lucy. Wendy…she's our friend even if she's still a Freshman that time, but come on! She's too young for me to be attracted at her. Yukino, she's cute and sweet, but I also find her weird. Milliana…she's like a sister to me." I recalled how the girls in our school are like. "Oh, Minerva! I remember that girl. Juvia wants to drown her in the pool when she found out she's trying to flirt with Gray." She giggled.

"What about you? You never had a boyfriend, until now. You have suitors who are attractive. Why didn't you give them a chance?" I asked her. If she's doubting me being a gay just because I don't have a girlfriend before, now I wanted to doubt her being a lesbian for not having a boyfriend until the age of twenty-four. "Well…I…because…I don't – well, I really don't like them. I didn't feel a single spark between me and one of my suitors, even Simon…" She stuttered. "Simon? Oh, him…why didn't you give him a chance?" I asked as I remembered Simon.

"Well, I just see him as a friend, a best friend…more like a brother only." She answered.

"What about me? How do you see me? What do you think of me?" She asked.

"Well…you're beautiful inside and out. You're probably the best girl that any guy would have. You're scary and brutal when it comes to disciplining people, but for me you just want what's best for everyone's sake. In other words, you are so caring. You're intelligent, kind, caring and as the same time you're…so – intimidating, brutal and scary." I said and laughed when I told about the scary part. "I'm beautiful in your eyes?" She asked. I just said so. Isn't she used that people say she's beautiful? "Yes, you are."

"H-how?" She asked. Why is she curious about how beautiful she is? "Well, you're pretty, meaning you're attractive. You're beautiful, meaning you're beautiful in the inside." I explained. She blushed and looked away from my eyes. I can see how she bites her lip while blushing. "and sexy." I added to make her blusher. "Don't be ridiculous." She blurted, still blushing. "Why are you blushing?" I asked as I laughed softly. "I don't know if you're just trying to flatter me." She rolled my eyes at me. "No, I'm not. You really have a nice and curvy body. You're hot. No wonder why many guys wanted to sleep with you way back in high school." I chuckled. "Gee, thanks!" She scoffed at me sarcastically.

"And what about me? What do you think of me? Though I bet you'll say a lot of negative things to me like I'm happy-go-lucky. Like how the hell did I become the Valedictorian when I don't put much effort on some things?"

"Well…I know you're kind of goofy. But you're…I-i don't know how to say this, but…" She stuttered. Why is she stuttering? She stuttered several times this day. "You're kind, intelligent, gentleman, caring, protective and most of all you are loving and affectionate. I mean even if you're a goof, you're a sincere lover. Just like to Ultear…you love her so much…" She says then her voice suddenly changed when she mentioned Ultear. My eyes widened as she mentioned Ultear again. "…you're the best boyfriend that any girl would have…you're tender, loving, protective and caring! Ultear is so stupid to let you go…" The tone of her voice suddenly changed, as if she can feel how my heart ached when Ultear broke up with me. I looked away from her.

Damn, I remembered Ultear again! I forgot about her since Erza and I go shopping. I can feel the pain going back in my chest again.

"H-hey! I didn't mean to mention about Ultear!" She blurted. "I'm sorry…" She apologized. I just said "It's okay…".

Three weeks have passed since we broke up and yet I can still feel the pain. I'm still assuming that she'll go back to me and say she's sorry and then we'll start over again. She's my first love, so no wonder I'm having a hard time to get over her. If it wasn't for Erza, I wouldn't be able to forget her for a moment. I guess just like when I got drunk. I get to forget Ultear for a moment when I'm with her, on the other hand while I'm in bed and drunk with her until now after three weeks have passed. Thank you, Erza…

"Umm, let's go…" She broke the silence. I looked back at her and just nodded.

* * *

There's still a silence between us, until we arrived in the parking lot. I'm still thinking of what she said.

Earlier, she's trying to say as if I'm almost the perfect boyfriend that any girl would have. She already told me about it a few weeks ago. What I was wondering about is that the way she told me about it. When she first told me about how stupid Ultear was and how stupid of me, she sounded as if she's just mocking Ultear and me in a joking manner. But earlier, she sounded as if she knew exactly how I felt the pain. It's just weird…different…

While Erza is putting the paper bags and the box of cake on the compartment of her car, here I am leaning on the car beside me, still thinking of what she said earlier. Silence hulled between us, but not until I spotted a familiar woman with a dark purple hair and bangs, clinging with a black-haired man. And it's none other than…

Ultear.

I recognized the guy she's with. It's Zeref, her ex-boyfriend. They're holding hands and flirting with each other while walking. They're not so far away from here, but they're just about to pass by where I am.

I can see Ultear how she pressed her lips on Zeref's lips. My heart skipped a beat and the next thing I realized is the pain in my chest doubled compared before. I never thought that seeing her with the man she exchanged for me is more painful. Painful…I can't believe she wasted our relationship for many years!

"Jellal, why are you still-!?" I interrupted Erza from whatever she's gonna say by pressing my lips on her lips. I held her cheeks as I kept kissing her and towering her. I pushed her against the door of her car without breaking the kiss. She let out a moan as I bit her lip while I pinned her on the car. She tried to struggle from me, but I didn't let her go. Until she was carried away and she just closed her eyes as I kept kissing and biting her lip. While I kept kissing her, I noticed that Ultear and Zeref are near us.

"Jellal!" Ultear gasped as she met my gaze. I finally broke the kiss between me and Erza. "What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" She says. I let go of Erza and faked a smile on her. "Well…" I faked a smile and pretended as if nothing happened between us. I pulled Erza against my body by placing my arm around her shoulders. "Erza and I are on a date. What about you?" I said. Erza looked at me, wondering. "Jellal-!" I shushed her by kissing her.

"That's good I thought you would depress yourself over me." Ultear just smiled at me. "I never thought you two would realize your love for each other. Congratulations." She said. "We're…already dating." I told her.

So, she never loved me at all? You can't see a single sign of her being affected of what I said.

"Oh, we gotta go. Until, we meet again next time, Jellal." She says and walked away with Zeref. I let out a deep sigh as I watched them walk away together. I never thought it would be this painful.

* * *

Inside the car, silence hulled between us. Erza remained silent since I kissed her and told Ultear we're dating. This time, Erza is driving while I'm just watching the structures and roads we passed by. My mind was alerted when I saw the lights turned red and yet Erza is not yet stopping. If Erza didn't stop, we'll bump in the car in front of us. "Erza, look out!" I yelled. She gasped as she realized we're about to bump the car in front of us. It's a good thing she quickly stepped on the brakes. We almost hit the car.

Erza sighed in relief after she successfully stopped the car. "What's wrong with you?!" I asked angrily. "Sorry…" She apologized without looking at me. Then, I noticed a tear in her cheek. She immediately wiped it away. Damn, I just yelled at her. I didn't mean to, I was carried away by my emotions.

"Hey…" I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." I apologized. She didn't respond. "If you're mad for telling Ultear we're dating. I'm sorry…Look, I-I was just hurt when I saw her with Zeref. I was carried away. I'm sorry…"

"Fine…I understand." She just nodded.

"Am I still allowed to go to your condo?" I asked her. "Of course you can. You always go there anytime you want." She says.

* * *

I'm so stupid…stupid! I used Erza to get Ultear jealous. But in the end, she just congratulated me. She looks happy with Zeref while here I am still assuming there's still a second chance for us. And there's Erza, she allowed me to come in her place and sleep over, but she's ignoring me. I showed Ultear that I'm fine without her just because I don't want her to see the weak side of me. I don't like people seeing how weak I am… Erza is the only person that can see the weak side of me.

There's Erza on the kitchen, while here I am sitting on the couch. I don't know what she's doing. I can see that she's just standing there with her hands on the counter. Maybe, she's still mad at me…

I stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. I approached her by back-hugging her. "Hey…don't be mad at me." I said as I placed my chin on her shoulder while I wrapped my hands around her waist. "It's your fault. You're so stupid that you think you could make her jealous, right?" She scoffed at me. "Mmm, yeah." I admitted. "Jellal, why do you love her so much?" She asked. What kind of a question is that?

"She's my first love. She's the first girl in my life and you think it's easy for me to forget her just like that." I said as I unclasped my hand from her waist. "Why are you asking?" I asked her, wondering. It took a few seconds before she answered me. "Well… I mean, she's happy with Zeref already. Why can't you just let her be happy if you really love her? There must be someone else who can love you." She said. I didn't respond to what she said.

Someone else? I don't know if I would be able to wait or find that someone else. And if ever, I don't want to fall in love again. I don't want to be hurt by another person. But for now I will try my best to have a second chance with Ultear. Maybe if I do, she'll realize that she really loves me.

"Do you have a wine?" I asked her. She turned around to look at me. "Jellal… don't drink, please." She said. "Erza, please…I just want to forget what I saw earlier." I sighed. I felt her arms wrapped around my waist. "Jellal, please…" She cried. "What's the point of drinking? You'll still remember her tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and so on. Please, don't hurt yourself because of her…" She embraced me tight. "Erza…I loved her! How can she do this to me? I-I never thought that seeing her with him would double the pain." I cried. As much as possible I wanted to stop my tears from falling. Why can't I be a man like Elfman? Why am I so weak when it comes to emotions?

Erza turned me around to face her. "Hey, Jellal, don't be so weak! Stop being so stupid over her." She scolded me. "I never thought someone like her can hurt me like this!" I faked a laugh just to stop my tears from falling. "Can you blame me for being hurt?! She just threw everything away! It's almost our 4th anniversary. She-!" I was about to cry out in front of my best friend. But this time I was interrupted by her by pressing her lips against mine. She cupped my cheeks as she kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes as I'm being carried away by her kiss. Damn, she's a good kisser! Now I feel guilty for kissing her harshly earlier.

It took us like…ten…fifteen…twenty seconds? Before we broke the kiss. "Shut up, okay? She's not worth it. Don't worry I'm still here… I will never leave you…" She embraced me. I stroked her long scarlet hair with my fingers as she leaned her head on my chest. "Thank you…for being here for me all the time." I said. "Thanks…" She pulled away from me.

I stared at her beautiful face. This girl in front of me is not just pretty, she's beautiful inside and out. I know I've said it many times! But I just can't get that thought of my mind. Erza is almost perfect. I'm not just the one saying it, but also Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and the boys. Erza's future boyfriend or husband would be so lucky to have her. I wish she's just the girl I fell in love…but, I don't want that wish of mine to come true because it'll ruin our friendship.

I cupped her cheek as I stare. This time I'm the one who kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist while kissing her. I'm kissing my best friend…Erza. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't have any excuse this time because I'm not drunk anymore. I carried her and made her sit on the counter without breaking the kiss. I'm cupping her cheek as I kept kissing her.

Why the hell am I kissing her the way I kiss Ultear? Jellal, get hold of yourself! This is Erza! Your best friend! You were just lying about dating her earlier, so you don't have the right to kiss her! God damn…I want to stop myself from doing so. But as we kept kissing each other every second, I just realized I love whatever we're doing right now.

But what confused me is that why is she responding to my kisses? Does she love it too? But who cares? Fuck, she's a good kisser!

My kisses went down to her neck and collarbone. I can feel her arm around my neck as she tweaks my hair. She let out a moan when bit her neck. This is probably the effect of watching X-rated movies. Thanks a lot Natsu and Gray! They also made me watch porn before. And now my hormones are attacking. My kisses slowly went down to her belly, until it goes down between her thighs. She tweaked my hair tightly when I probably touched a sensitive part of her womanhood. I caressed her smooth legs before I opened it widely. "Jellal…" I heard her moan. I think she's getting carried of what I'm doing to her.

I pulled up her dress as I kept kissing her thigh. Then, I just realized my lips crawled between her thighs. The fabric of her panties is thin so I can feel her clitoris touching my lips. I started pulling her panties down to her ankles. I'm still wondering why she's not stopping me. Does she love whatever we're doing?

I started kissing, licking and tasting her womanhood. I can hear her muffling from her moans. I can feel her digging her nails on my nape. She tastes good. Damn, the boys are right. Why didn't I do this during my teenage years? I never thought it feels so good. Damn, my hormones. Now, I know why the boys lost their virginity since high school. I stretched her womanhood with my thumbs and dipped my tongue on her opening. "J-jellal! Ah…" She moaned. My tongue went up to her clitoris, licking it up and down. "A-ah! Oh…" She moaned once again while she keeps digging her nails on my nape.

Her innocent moans are teasing me. I insert a finger on her opening. Then, I added another finger. God, she's soaking wet. If only I could remember how we did for the first time. She's probably screaming in pleasure. I moved my fingers inside her, in and out. "Ah!" She let out a loud moan when I probably hit a sensitive part inside her. But I didn't mind her I just kept thrusting my fingers inside her while kissing her clitoris for a few minutes, like ten or more? Moan Erza…I love it when you moan. Her sweet innocent moans are teasing me.

"J-jellal! S-something is gonna come out!" She screamed as she grabbed my hair. I looked at her face and I saw her biting her lip so hard with her eyes closed. "A-ah! Jellal!" She screamed my name while she keeps tweaking my hair. As I withdrew my fingers from her opening, her juices came out. She's soaking wet. This time I can't believe that I'm the first guy who made her orgasm.

I can't take it anymore! I want her! I want inside her!

I kissed her back on her lips. I wrapped her legs around my waist and lifted her body from the counter. I made my way on her bedroom while carrying her and without breaking the kiss. I can't help it anymore! I can't explain this pleasure I'm feeling with her right now. All I know is I love it.

We both crashed on her bed, still kissing each other. I started unbuttoning my long sleeve shirt without breaking the kiss. I slid my shirt down to my arms and tossed it on the floor. I lifted her body and pulled her dress up to her head, then slid it up to her head and tossed it on the floor. The only garment left on her body is her black bra. I didn't waste my time and my hands quickly crawled on her back to unhook her bra. I slid her bra down to her arms and tossed it on the floor, now her large breasts are exposed. I kissed her back on her lips as I slowly laid her. I can feel her large breasts being pressed on my bare chest.

I got carried away by lust and sexual desire, I just realized right now that I can't do it with her unless we have protection. "W-wait, Erza…" I pulled away from her. I knelt on top of her as I scratch my head. "…I can't. I might get you-"

"There's a condom in my drawer." She interrupted me. My eyes widened and she giggled as she saw my reaction. She has what?! Why does she have a condom in her drawer? Does she know this would happen?

I get that thought off my mind and just headed to her drawer on the bedside table. I opened the drawer and pulled out the condom. I started undoing my jeans and boxers. I can see how Erza blushed and looked away from me while I take off my undergarments. I went back on top of her. As she caught me staring at her body so bad, she covered her chest with her hands and closed her legs. "I've already seen it before, so what's the point of not looking." I chuckled, teasing her. After I said that, her face is fully red. She's blushing like a tomato, which makes her cuter.

I unfolded the condom and wore it in my manhood. I opened her legs wide as I positioned myself between her thighs. I pulled her closer to me. I wonder how my manhood fits inside her during our first time. I slowly slipped my manhood inside her opening. I went for her lips as I thrust myself inside her deeper. She let out a soft moan as I started moving inside her up and down. "Erza…" I grunted. I pinned her hand on the bed while my other hand crawled up to her breast. Her breasts are perfect. My kisses went down to her neck from her lips, then down to her nipple. "Oh…" She let out a soft moan as I bit her nipple. I can feel something electric between us as our body rubbed against each other.

Now I understand why other guys wanted sex. Before I always wonder why are there people who are dying to have sex or who can't resist having sex. Now I know why. It feels so good. But the bad thing is I'm not doing it because of love…I'm doing this because I got carried away and due to lust and desire. Another thing is…Jellal, come on! This is your best friend!

"Jellal…" She moaned once again while she wrapped her arm around my nape. I can feel her nails digging on my nape. She tilted her head as she bites her lip and shut her eyes the moment I started moving inside her faster. I can see how she keeps trying to stop herself from moaning. "Erza…if you want to scream, just scream." I said and cupped her cheek. She nodded as she keeps muffling from the scream or loud moan she wanted to release. "Oh, God!" She let out a loud moan as I fucked her faster.

Yes, _fuck_…I don't think I call this love making. Jellal Fernandes is fucking his own best friend.

"Erza!" I let out a loud moan before I climaxed. "Jellal!" She screamed in pleasure while she kept digging her nails on my back. As we both climaxed, I finally withdrew my manhood out of her. I crashed beside her, panting heavily. I pulled the blanket covered our naked bodies. I flipped my body on the left to face her, now we're both facing at each other. I caressed her cheek as she keeps panting heavily. As we met each other's gaze, we just suddenly laughed as we realized that we just had sex with each other for the second time.

"That was fun…" I chuckled. "I just want to shut you up…crybaby." She teased me. Erza, just once will you please stop teasing me for being a crybaby? "Well…thanks. I mean, not because of what we did…thanks because you're always here for me." I said. This time she cupped my cheek. "I just don't want to see you hurt. Jellal, you're my best friend, almost my brother. I love you and I will do anything to heal the pain inside you." She said, seriously while cupping my cheek. S-she loves me? "Y-you love me?" I asked. "I love you! I-I mean, as in as my best friend, of course!" She stuttered. Stuttering again? "You stuttered like more than five times this day while talking to me? What's the matter? Are there times that you're feeling awkward or uncomfortable with me?" I asked her. "Nothing…why'd you ask?" She looked away from me. "It's just unusual." I told her.

"Erza…can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You already did."

"No, seriously…umm…why do you have a condom in your drawer? Have figured out this would happen? Or…did you plan this?" I chuckled.

"What?! The hell no!"

"Then, why?"

"Well…actually…Cana and Lucy advised me to keep a condom in my bedroom in case of emergency. And there…look what happened earlier." She blushed.

I burst out laughing. Cana and Lucy? I wouldn't be surprised that they're an expert when it comes to situations like this. "You seemed to be an expert." She says. Me, an expert? "Well…I wouldn't have knowledge about this, if only Gray and Natsu didn't make me watch porn and X-rated movies before." I shrugged.

If only I could tell Erza how grateful I am to have her all the time. Well, she knows about it, but I don't know how to express it properly.

I was eleven years old when I met Erza. I first saw her in the park with her nanny Mrs. Mills. She was crying that time. So, I got curious and I approached her to ask why. I thought that she just probably scrapped her knee or fell on the swing. She told me that her parents aren't home during her birthday. One of the main reasons how we became friends is that we have something in common. We both lack attention from our parents. We're always alone in the house. The servants in our house are like are family. We grew up with a nanny. That's why become best friends and treated each other as if we're siblings.

Whenever my parents are fighting in the middle of the night, I would sneak out of our house and go to Erza's house. Well, actually the distance of our houses are just two blocks away. I would climb in the tree next to the balcony of her bedroom, sneak inside her bedroom. I would wake her up in the middle of the night and cry on her shoulders. Honestly, I don't know why I'm such a crybaby especially I'm a man.

We did everything together. We helped each other in doing home works and studying. We graduated from elementary, went in the same high school which is Fairy University where we met Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy and the others. I always fetch Erza on her classroom during dismissal and we'll walk together on our way home. Natsu even thought I was courting her at the age of thirteen. We won school competitions together, like both of us we're the chosen representative for the Mathlete. I supported her when she wanted to run for the Student Council President. We danced at the Prom together. Graduate from high school together. Escorted and danced with her at her 18th birthday. After we graduated from college, we helped each other look for a job. Nah! I can't enumerate all those. We've done so many things together!

We're friends for fourteen years and I still can't believe how long we've been with each other. I love her so much, just like my little sister. And I promised Mrs. Mills I would protect her from those guys who'll hurt her. I can't imagine losing this girl. I remembered the saleslady earlier, for the third time. How and why would I hurt this girl? In what way how am I gonna take advantage my friendship with her?

And there…because of Erza I tend to forget the pain from what I saw earlier. She's always there whenever I'm hurt. She's always there to catch me when I'm about to fall down. I guess the reason why she let me kiss her, touch her and bed her is that she probably wanted me to forget what I saw earlier. She wanted me to forget the pain.

But this time, I know myself there's something odd. We're used in sleeping in one bed, but this time we're in one bed without any clothes. I know I should have stopped myself from doing it, but I don't know why I got carried away with her. I kind of feel guilty for doing it to her just to forget the pain from what I saw earlier.

By this time, Erza is already sleeping and snoring. I caressed her cheek once again. She's got pretty face. She might be scary in the eyes of others, but for me she looks like an angel that was sent from the above. I pulled her closer to me and leaned her head on my chest. I stroked her long beautiful scarlet hair with my fingers.

Why didn't I love you instead of Ultear? If I loved you, I know myself you will never hurt me the way Ultear hurt me.

I suddenly remembered what the boys told me when we're at Lucy's. That what if Erza is secretly in love with me? I don't think Erza is. But if ever Erza is all I can say is…please, don't. Don't fall in love with me Erza…because I can't promise you that I can love you back.


	9. Letting go? (Present)

**Erza**

_Present_

"So, you really loved Jellal ever since?" Lucy asked me once again, with a small smile on her face. "Yes…" I nodded.

"But…I don't know why he can't love me back. I don't know what Ultear has that I don't have. I never hurt him. Ultear did, but he still loves her. I-I'm not asking him to love me back, but he could have told his true feelings for me in a nice way, without pushing me, saying harsh words. Yes, I admit that I tried to make him fall in love with me because I don't want him to be with Ultear anymore. I know Ultear will just hurt him again. The time I tried to make him fall for me, I was ready to face the consequences like rejection. But I never thought Jellal changed. The way he shouted at me…when he told me not to bother him and Ultear." My voice croaked. "I always got his back. I'm ready to catch him when he's about to fall down. But it's just so unfair that…when I'm the one who's gonna fall down, he's not there to catch me."

"H-hey, Erza. W-we're here! We got your back." Lucy embraced me. "Lucy is right. Juvia is here." Juvia agreed. "Just drink and you'll be able to forget the pain for a moment and release the pain inside you." Cana blurted out of the blue. "She's pregnant! Do you want the alcohol to affect my godchild's health?!" Lucy glanced at Cana. "Self-proclaimed godmother, eh?" Cana scoffed at Lucy.

I just watched Cana and Lucy arguing. I missed them…Natsu and Gray fighting, Gray stripping off his clothes, Cana drowning herself in a barrel of alcohol, Natsu's Lucy's noisiness, Juvia always clinging to Gray, Levy trying to expose herself in reading erotic novels, Mirajane cursing whenever drunk Cana will puke in front of her, Elfman and Gajeel arguing on being a man and Jellal…everything that we often do every day. Like call him by six in the morning to wake him up and remind him to fix his bed, put his dirty clothes on the laundry basket, have breakfast before he goes to work and other things. I hate him right now, but on the other hand I miss him so much and I still love him.

"Dinner is served, girls!" I heard Mrs. Mills' voice. "Coming!" I responded. "Let's go down." I said as I carefully stood up from the chair while I hold my big belly.

God, my back hurts again. My babies are getting heavy already compared before. Well, I just found out last month that I'm gonna give birth to twins. I'm excited to see them already, but on the other hand I'm still afraid, afraid to experience painful birth and to be a mother. I'm not sure if I'll be a good mother. During my childhood days, I feel like I have no parents because they're always away due to our business. I'm always with Mrs. Mills, with our servants and Jellal. I grew up with them. So, I really don't know if I could be a good mother because I never experienced to have one. But as much as possible I want them to have a good mother which I never had before. Though I don't know if they could be with their father…

"It's been a while, girls." Mrs. Mills said to Lucy, Cana and Juvia. "I know. The last time we saw you during our graduation." Lucy said. Mrs. Mills placed a glass of milk in front of me and a plate of sliced apples. "I'm sorry, Erza. No strawberry cake, until you give birth. You have to eat healthy foods." Mrs. Mills said. Mrs. Mills forbade me from eating a strawberry cake ever since I got here. I'm kind of sick eating fruits and vegetables already. "But Mrs. Mills-!" I pouted. "No buts, Erza! It's not just for you, it's for the baby. I'm sorry, but I'm really sensitive when it comes to taking care of pregnant ladies. Just like how I took care of you when you're still inside your mother." She said. "That's so sweet, Mrs. Mills. You're so loyal to Erza's family." Cana says. "Well, I love here. I love Erza. She's the daughter I never had." Mrs. Mills sighed as she patted my shoulders.

Mrs. Mills is right. She's like my mother already. I feel like my parents are already dead because believe it or not I barely see them. They're always out of town due to business. I don't see Mrs. Mills and our other servants as servants, they're family to me. Jellal and I have the same situation. His parents are also always away and often fighting. When Jellal's parents separated, he stayed at his father's house. Just the same thing, he's always left in the house with their servants.

"Aww, that's sweet!" Juvia exclaimed in a sweet tone. "One month later and I'll have a new child to take care." Mrs. Mills says as she caressed my big belly, then she walked back inside the kitchen with our other servants.

"I can't wait to see the first baby of our gang!" Lucy squealed.

"Correction – first two babies of the gang because they're twins." I said.

"Really?!" Lucy, Cana and Juvia gasped surprisingly in unison. "Is it a boy or a girl? Or one boy and one girl?" Lucy asked. "Well, I didn't ask the doctor. I want it to be a surprise." I answered.

"Oh, Erza, why don't we accompany you to buy some things for the twins?" Lucy suggested as she wrapped her arm around my nape. "I'd love to. But I'm planning to go shopping for baby stuffs after I gave birth. And I'm still planning if I'll request for a new room in my condo or I'll just put the crib in my bedroom." I said. "Wait, so you're still going back to Magnolia?" Lucy asked. "Yes…well, the reason why I left is that I wanted to clear off my mind. I just need a space. And I wanted to protect my babies from…well, Jellal and Ultear. They almost killed them." I sighed.

Silence hulled when I told about how Jellal and Ultear almost killed my children. "I-I'm sorry, Erza. If only we knew what happened before, we could have helped you." Lucy sighed as she held my hands. "It's okay. I didn't tell you guys about what's going on between them because I knew one of you will get mad at Jellal. And I don't want you guys to get involved." I said in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys where I went. I'm so afraid that Jellal and Ultear might hurt my children again. I don't want to risk my children's life just because of Jellal. H-he's so different when I last saw him. When he found out my true feelings for him, he started to push me away because he thought that what if Ultear break up with him again because of that. I was just going to tell him about our child that time, but he didn't lend an ear to listen to me. The way he talks and shouts at me that time, plus the way he acts is so different. When I begged him to listen to me he pushed me away…and when he pushed me away my belly hits the table. Then, after I got out from his condo I just found out I'm bleeding…" My voice croaked.

_I ran out of Jellal's condo while tears kept streaming down from my cheeks and with my hand clutching on my aching abdomen that hits the edge of the table. When I got away from his unit and made my way down to the parking lot, a painful moan suddenly came out from my mouth. I couldn't take the pain anymore. My legs collapsed causing me to sit on the ground. I leaned my body on the wall as I keep clutching my aching abdomen. I suddenly felt something liquid flowing down to my legs. I lifted my dress and surprised to see a trail of blood flowing down to my legs. "No…please…" I gasped in fear. My fingers got covered with blood as I touched my bleeding womanhood. "Help! Please, someone…" I cried in pain as I yelled for someone to help me. Then, the next thing I knew is that Ultear is standing beside me. _

Everything that happened that time started to echo and flash back in my mind. Jellal is so different that time, he's so afraid to lose Ultear again, but he wasn't afraid to lose me. As if I'm nothing to him. I don't blame him if he can't love me back, but what he told me that time... It's just unbearable. I would understand if he'll ignore me, stay away from me for a few days…but those harsh words he batted at me as if he's saying I'm a third-party in their relationship, it really hurt me so much. Plus, he's saying as if he's willing to give up our friendship just for me to stay away from them. He even blamed me that I was the one who ruined our friendship for fifteen years.

I don't know what happened to him. I wonder what kind of magic did Ultear used on him or what kind of potion did Ultear made him drink the reason why he changed. I admit it was my fault because I tried to make him fall in love with me, so I have to accept the pain of rejection. What hurts me the most if that he's willing to push me away, give up our friendship just because of Ultear.

_For now, I hate you so much Jellal…you and that girl almost killed our baby. _

_I hate you because you didn't even lend an ear to tell you about our baby. _

_I hate you because you're willing to give up our friendship just because of Ultear._

_I hate you…I wish I could tell you how much I hate you right now…but I don't know why are you still in my heart. Why I still love you despite the pain you gave me? _

_And as the same time…_

_I hate myself for falling in love with my best friend._

_I hate myself because I let you took advantage of our friendship just because I love you so much._

_I hate myself because I ruined our friendship for many years._

_I hate myself for being so stupid…stupid for loving you that much…stupid for assuming that you can love me back…_

I failed to stop my tears from falling as those thoughts keep echoing in my mind. "E-erza? H-hey, why are you crying again?" Lucy pulled me against her body. "N-nothing…i-it's just that…I always dreamt of having a complete and happy family in the future because I never experience to have one when I was a kid. But…I guess I'll never experience to have one." I said with my voice cracked while I stop my tears from falling again. "H-hey, don't say that! You never know what will happen in the future. How can you be so sure? What if you and Jellal were able to fix your relationship someday and you two can live together as one family?" Lucy comforted me while she strokes my hair with her fingers.

One family? Me and Jellal? Like that would happen!

"Lucy…life, love is not like in the novels you read and write. Well, maybe you all can give an advice or comfort me, but you don't know exactly how I feel. Look…Natsu loves you so much Lucy. He left Lisanna just for you. Juvia…you were once a fan girl or stalker of Gray, but now you two are already dating. Your love life with Gray is like a fairy tale, as if you're just an ordinary girl who's in love with a prince! Cana…you just had a one night stand with Bacchus before, but now look at you two…already dating for two years. You changed Bacchus a lot. Levy and Gajeel…they were enemies before, but look at them now, same with Elfman and Evergreen. You all have nice love life…you all have a loving boyfriend. And me… I only have a boy friend…boy best friend. Before, I used to picture myself dating Jellal, marrying him and having kids, but then I realized the 'love life' that is planned for me is not the same as all of your love life." I said as I keep faking a smile to hide the sadness inside me.

"Mine is different. Girl and boy, friends with each other for a long time, the girl is secretly in love with her boy best friend, but the boy is in love with someone else. That's me and Jellal. I can easily confess my feelings for him as easy as 'Jellal, I love you. Not just a friend, but I love you as in I love you!', but then I realized it wasn't really easy. Confessing your true feelings for your best friend would risk your friendship with him. There are three things that may be the result of confessing your feelings for your best friend. Number one, he'll tell you that he loves you two, then you and him can start dating already. The risk is that if you two formed a dating relationship and you two broke up someday, there's a tendency you two can't remain friends anymore because it'll be awkward between you and him. Number two…if he told you he doesn't love you, you two can still remain friends, but the difference is just like number one, there'll be an awkwardness between you two. Lastly…he'll stay away from you. Well, because he'll feel awkward every time he'll remember that you don't just see him as a friend. And the last one happened to me and Jellal." I continued.

They all looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Erza. But if ever you and Jellal won't be able to fix your relationship with each other…I hope someone who deserves your love can find you." Lucy sighed as she patted my back softly. "Who would love a girl like me who let her best friend fuck her several times and got pregnant?" I faked a laugh. "Simon! He loves you until now." Cana blurted as she laughed softly. Lucy glared at her and mouthed something at her. "Just kidding…" Cana sighed and scratched her head.

I pulled away from Lucy and wiped my tears away. "Why am I crying? If I get stressed, it'll harm my babies. Who needs Jellal, when I have my two angels here?" I forced a smile while I caressed my big belly. "Be a good mother, Erza. So, when the time has come that Natsu and I already have a child I can ask you some tips on how to take care a baby." Lucy says as she touched my belly.

"Oh, by the way, where's Mira and Levy?" I asked.

"Oh, Mira is taking care of Lisanna in the hospital. Levy, she's busy at work." Cana answered.

"I miss them too." I said.

"They miss you too, Erza. Mira said if only she could lure you back in Magnolia with a strawberry cake, she'll do it." Lucy said.

"When are you three going back to Magnolia?" I asked.

"Actually, we told the boys we're going on a beach for four days so they won't doubt where we really are. We even brought a swimsuit and beach ball with us so they wouldn't doubt." Cana answered.

Seriously? So, they really wanted to see me?

"Seriously, girls?" I burst out laughing. "Yes, because if we tell Natsu the truth, he'll insist to go with us. If we let him come, he'll probably tell Jellal where you are. I don't trust him in this kind of situations especially you're his friend and Jellal is also his friend." Lucy sighed as she 'face palmed'.

This is why I love being with them. They never failed to make me smile and laugh.

"Well, I missed Natsu too, Gray, Gajeel, Sho, Simon, all of them! Don't worry because after I give birth I'll be going back to Magnolia already." I said.

"What about Jellal? If he finds out you're back, what are you gonna do? He'll find out about the baby." Juvia asked.

"Well…I don't care if he finds out about our child. I mean, he has the right to know, it's his child too." I sighed. "I just left because I'm afraid that Jellal might hurt them again. He almost killed them. That's why I decided to stay away for a while. I just need space and to free myself from stress because it might harm them. A-and I don't want to hear Jellal saying that I'm using our child so he would be forced to be with me. I don't want him to blame this two innocent child. I don't want to bother him and Ultear."

"Don't say that, Erza. I know Jellal, both of you grew up without your parents. You both lack attention, love, care and guidance from your parents. I'm sure he wouldn't want that to happen to his own child. Come on, Erza, smile. You know you're more beautiful when you smile." Lucy gave me a big smile as she cheered me up. "Thank you so much, girls. For lying to the boys that you're going on a beach just to visit me here. The next time you come here, bring Levy and Mira. If you can trust Natsu already, bring him here too." I smiled back.

"Sure, actually Lisanna also wanted to see you. She misses you too." Lucy nodded. "By the way…can I be a godmother of your child?" She asked shyly while she played with her fingers.

"Sure, why not? I mean, you can all be a godparent of my child. Oh, correction – not child because they're twins, right?" I nodded with a real smile on my face finally. Even though I lost Jellal, I still have them and I'm very thankful for that. They always cheer me up whenever I'm down. "Juvia wants too!" Juvia says merrily. "Sure!" I nodded with a soft laugh.

We keep laughing and talking with each other while eating. Mrs. Mills already scolded us thrice because we're forgetting about table manners already. But then she got tired of scolding us, she just let us have fun because she knew I haven't seen them for a few months.

"Wait, Erza freeze! Natsu is calling." Lucy freaked out as she stared at the screen of her phone. "Okay. Just turn on the loudspeaker, I wanna hear Natsu's voice." I nodded and pretended to zip my mouth with my fingers. Lucy pressed a button from her phone and placed it on the table.

"Hello, Natsu?"-Lucy

"_Lucy! Babe! I miss you!"_-Natsu (in a drunk voice)

"B-babe?! Since, when 'babe' did became our endearment?!"-Lucy

Natsu, you're so silly…

"_I'm tired of calling you 'Lu-chan', let's make a new endearment! *hic*"_-Natsu

"I don't like 'babe', it's corny! What's the matter with you?"-Lucy

"_I'm gonna call Juvia!"_-Gray

Man, they're probably hanging out again. They're so noisy.

"Gray, wants to call me!" Juvia squealed and pulled out her phone from her handbag, waiting for Gray's call.

"Natsu, are you drunk?"-Lucy

"_Umm, yeah! We're having fun in here! How about you, babe?"_-Natsu

"W-we're uh…having fun in the beach! Cana is already drunk a-and J-juvia is already asleep, too tired of swimming earlier!"-Lucy

"_Where is that beach? We wanna follow you, girls! *hic*"_-Natsu

"N-no! N-natsu, you can't follow us here b-because…it's our bonding time with each other. D-don't worry we'll go to a beach next time, just the two of us!"-Lucy

Then, we heard Juvia's phone ringing. Probably Gray… "I knew it!" Juvia pressed a button to turn on the loudspeaker mode.

"G-gray?"-Juvia

"_Juvia, I missed you so much…*hic*"_-Gray (in a drunk voice)

"J-juvia misses you too!"-Juvia (in a sweet tone)

"_I thought Juvia is asleep?"_-Natsu

"Well, uh – Gray woke her up!"-Lucy

"_*hic* I'm gonna call Levy!"_-Gajeel (in a drunk voice)

"What's up Gray? It sounds like you're having fun with them."-Juvia

"_Yeah! We all missed you here!"_-Gray

"Juvia will be back after three days."-Juvia

"_Three days?! That's so long!"_-Gray

"_I can't take it anymore! I miss Evergreen too!"_-Elfman (in a drunk voice)

"_I'm gonna call Mira! *hic*"_-Freed (in a drunk voice)

"_Go! Call your girlfriends and make me an O.P.!"_-Jellal (in a drunk voice)

"_Then, call Erza, if she's going to answer your call!"_-Freed

"_Or call Ultear!"_-Elfman

My eyes widened as I heard my name was mentioned.

"_Lucy, when are you going to *hic* ask me to marry you?"_-Natsu

"Hold it! You're the guy, you should be the one who's gonna ask me that!"-Lucy

They're so silly. That's why I really love being with them.

"_Juvia, let's get married *hic* and have fifty babies!"_-Gray

"_Are you serious?! Juvia is ready anytime and anywhere!"_-Juvia

Anytime and anywhere?! Seriously, Juvia?

"_Babe! Guess what?!"_-Natsu

"What? And will you please stop calling me 'babe'?!"-Lucy

"_We made Jellal cry! Right, Gray?"_-Natsu

Jellal cried in front of them? Impossible…

"_He broke down!"_-Gray

"_If only I knew Erza is the only one that can make you cry in front of us, I should have made you cry before!"_-Natsu

We all exchanged looks as we heard what they said. There's Juvia who thinks that Jellal crying because of me is sweet, Cana who keeps mouthing 'idiots' as Natsu and Gray keeps teasing Jellal. Then, there's me, Lucy and I glanced at each other with a blank expression in our faces. I guess she knew exactly what I'm thinking, that

"_Jellal! Erza is not coming back anymore, face the truth! HAHAHA!"_-Gray

"_She's gonna realize that Simon deserves her love than you! Because you used her and you hurt her!"_-Natsu

"_You don't deserve her Jellal! *hic*"_-Gray

"_Haha! Come on, guys, that's too much! *hic* You two can still make him cry next time! *hic* I thought we're helping him?! *hic*"_-Gajeel

"_Nah, for now I wanna make him cry! Erza is not coming back! You won't see her anymore! Accept it! You chose Ultear!"_-Gray

"_CUT IT OUT, WILL YOU!?"_-Jellal (in a drunk voice, annoyed)

"_Juvia… I have a song for Jellal, the reason why I called you is because I want you to hear it. *hic*"_-Gray (in a sweet tone)

"Aww, that's sweet!"-Juvia

"_Stop it you two!"_-Jellal

"Eh, Natsu, don't you think it's too much?"-Lucy

"_We just want to make Jellal realize how stupid he is!"_-Natsu

"_Jellal only need the light when it's burning low~!__  
__Only miss the sun when it starts to snow~!__  
__Only know he loves Erza when he let her go…_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low__  
__Only hate the road when you're missin' home__  
__Only know you love Erza when you let her go…__  
__And you let her go~~~!"_-Gray

"This is the first time I heard you sing! I love it, Gray! Sing to Juvia too~!"-Juvia

When Jellal is drunk, he used to spill everything he kept inside him or he keeps blurting out some things. Drunk people always spills the truth. What are Gray and Natsu talking about? So, are they saying Jellal really loves me? Jellal broke down in front of them just because of me? Jellal just realized he loves me when I left?

Oh, come on Erza! Here you go again! You're always assuming that there's a chance for him to love you back! Just like eh said when am I going to stock in my brain that he can never love me back, so why assume? They're drunk! They're just probably joking around. Erza, you've had enough from those harsh words he gave you!

"Natsu, I'll be right back!" Lucy says and ended Natsu's call. Lucy held my hands tight as she stared at the blank expression in my face after hearing the boys. "Hey, Erza, they're just drunk. Just don't mind what they said if it'll just stress your mind." She said. I just nodded as a response to her.

* * *

It's already 2am and yet I still couldn't sleep while Natsu and Gray's words keep echoing in my mind. It's not that I'm stopping myself from believing from what they said just because of my own pride. I also find it hard to believe it, after Jellal treated and make me feel like I am nothing to him, but just his friend. I can still recall how he told me that Ultear is his girlfriend and I am just his best friend – as if we didn't spend fifteen years of our lives together during happiness and hardships.

Maybe, Ultear is right, that Jellal is just using me as a rebound, using me to make her jealous. And look at me right now. He just threw our friendship away and me, leaving me pregnant with his child and hurt. I can't blame him for getting pregnant because it's also my choice to let him bed me. And now, I'm gonna have to face and experience painful birth by myself. If he won't take the responsibility as a father, I'm gonna have to raise these babies inside me by myself.

I can feel my babies inside me as I caressed my big belly. I'm excited to see them already. I want to be a good and caring mother to them because I never experienced to have one. I'm just sad because they might never experience to have a complete family and a loving father.

"_Let's act and pretend as if we're one family!" Sho snapped as he finally thought of something to play. "Milliana and I are the youngsters. Wally is the second eldest brother. Simon is the eldest." _

"_Who are the parents?" I asked. "You and Jellal!" Sho says as he pointed me and Jellal. Jellal? Seriously, Sho? "Jellal/Erza?!" Jellal and I groaned in unison as we both looked at each other, with a disgusted expression in our faces. "Eew! Jellal, seriously?!" I groaned as I stick out my tongue. "What's the matter with that? You two look cute together. And besides you two are the oldest among us, and Simon. Who do you want to be your husband? Simon?" Sho scoffed at me._

"_Okay, fine!" I groaned in disappointment as I rolled my eyes. "Kagura will be the new-born baby!" Wally suggested while he keeps cuddling at the five year-old Kagura. _

"_Mommy Erza we wanted to have a new baby brother and sister!" Sho says, pretending to sound like a five year-old kid. "How?" I wondered. "Should I ask Mrs. Mills?" Jellal asked, who's about to approach Mrs. Mills inside the kitchen. "Ask her, then. Maybe we could try to act how to make one." I said. Then, Jellal headed inside the kitchen. _

If only we have any idea what we're talking about that time.

_In less than a minute, Jellal returned with his eye puffed. "What did she said? Oh, what happened to your eye?" I asked. "She punched me! I don't even know what's wrong." Jellal cried while he massages his puffy eye. "Let me see." I approached him and checked out his eye. "Hmm…" I couldn't think of anything to heal his eye. But I suddenly remembered what Mrs. Mills always do to me whenever I'm sick or wounded. "Mwah!" I kissed his puffy eye softly. As I pulled away from him, I noticed that something red as a tomato is forming into his face. "There! I hope it won't hurt anymore." _

"_Aww, Mommy Erza that's sweet!" Kagura squealed. Then, I noticed Simon looked away from us with his eyes rolling. "No, it's not! You two are still young!" Simon protested. "You're just jealous!" Kagura and Milliana teased him. Simon kept ignoring us and Milliana and Kagura who's teasing him. "No, I'm not!" Simon denied, though we all know that he has a crush on me, that is why I kind of feel awkward with him sometimes._

"_Don't worry, Erza. I'll be the best husband." Jellal says in a sweet tone, as if he's trying to flirt with me. "Shut up! We're just playing!" I rolled my eyes on him. "I know!" He scoffed. _

My thoughts were cut off when I heard someone moaning out loud, just like the way I moan when Jellal and I are doing it. I just realized it was Cana who's sleeping on the floor. "Oh, Bacchus! More! Oh, shit…" She moaned out in pleasure with her hands grabbing the comforter tightly and her head tilting as she keeps moaning. Oh my god, is she dreaming of having sex with Bacchus? I covered my mouth with my fingers to prevent myself from laughing out loud as I watch Cana moaning in her dreams.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, solemnly swear to take Natsu Dragneel as my lawfully wedded husband…" Lucy says who's also sleeping on the floor with Cana and Juvia. If Cana is dreaming of having sex with Bacchus, it looks like Lucy is dreaming of getting married to Natsu. Hmm, how about Juvia? I looked at Juvia who's sleeping peacefully, but not until… "Yes, Gray, I will marry you!" She squealed. God, they're so silly. They said they're just going to spend a night in an inn somewhere, but I insisted them to spend a night here for three nights as a thank you for finding time to visit me.

Just like Jellal to me, he was able to forget his problems and pain when I'm with him. Me too, whenever I'm with these guys, I'm able to forget the conflict between me and Jellal. But I'm way too different compared to Jellal, I will never leave these guys nor exchange them with anything. These girls are right. They're still here for me. Yes, it hurts to lose my best friend for fifteen years, but I can't stop myself from stepping forward because of it.

Tomorrow as I wake up, I vow it will mark as the new chapter of my life. I will continue to step forward in my life, even if I'm not with Jellal. I will continue to achieve my goals and dreams for my children. It hurts for me to do this, but it's for my own good anyway. For six or seven years of loving my own best friend, I'm sure I've had enough. I'm letting him go… I'm not going to open my heart to another man, but I'm letting Jellal go. If ever we meet again if I go back to Magnolia, I'm gonna make sure I'm not stupid anymore to give up everything just for him. I'm gonna make sure that I won't feel a single pain in my chest when I see him again. I need to get used to in living my life without him. This is not just for me, but for my children. And for him, because I wanted him to be happy with the girl he really loves and that is destined for him. Maybe, this is the plan for me and I'll have to accept it and learn to move forward. Maybe, I'm destined to fall in love with Jellal, but I'm not destined to be with him.

I removed our friendship ring from my finger and placed it on my bedside table. I laid back on my pillow and finally closed my eyes to sleep.

Tomorrow…will be the new chapter of my life…

_I'm letting him go…_


	10. No strings attached

**A/N: thanks for those who posted reviews! :D please, also check out my other stories. Sorry for those grammatical errors and typographical errors. The more reviews, the more I'm encouraged to update my stories asap. **

**Warning: there's a lemon in this chapter :P in the next few chapters too. If you don't want jerza lemon, don't read this story.**

**In this chapter...you'll be able to witness how numb is Jellal...**

**Enjoy ;)**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_9 months ago..._

**Erza**

As I woke up early in the morning, I found myself naked under the sheets with Jellal...my best friend. We did it for the second time. It wasn't my intention to kiss him. I don't know what made me do that. Maybe, it's just because I was really wanted to shut him up. He's always Ultear, Ultear, always about that girl! I have to admit that I'm jealous. But my only purpose is that I just want him to forget her for a moment, for him to forget the pain for a moment. I kissed him to shush him. But I didn't expect he would kiss me back and do that to me, I don't want to mention whatever he did to me on the kitchen counter.

I pulled myself upwards to sit on the bed. I glanced on my left to look at him. Man, he's sleeping like a baby, which makes him look cute tho. I wonder how I fell asleep so easily with him snoring out loud in his sleep. And I think there's a trail of saliva on his cheek. I bit my lip as I muffle my laughs, avoiding to wake him up. I think this is one of the main reasons why I fell in love with him. He's funny, cute and silly. The reason why I would be guilty if I didn't do anything to cheer up this heartbroken guy.

I have to admit that I loved the pleasure he gave me when we did it, but as the same time I knew exactly there's something wrong. I'm not a low-class girl who lets herself be dragged easily in bed by someone. Jellal is not just someone, he's my best friend, more like my brother already. But the problem is, we're not even dating. Like I said, I'm willing to do anything for him to fall in love with me, so he wouldn't be hurt by Ultear anymore. But I never expected it to be in this way. I let him touch me. I made him forget Ultear for a while by letting him touch me, by giving up my own body, by giving him pleasure. Does it make me a whore?

I can recall the way he looks at me during the first time we did it, he thinks I'm Ultear. He thinks he's making love with Ultear, not realizing it was me. Last night, while we're doing it, I can see lust in his eyes.

"Ultear..." I heard him mumble in his sleep.

Jellal...I hope one day you can love me the way you loved her. Wherein you'll always look for me, get jealous when I'm with another man, say my name

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my robe on the clothes stand. I wore my robe to cover up my naked body. I picked up our scattered clothes on the floor and place them on top of the small couch. I walked out of my bedroom, heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

As I reached the kitchen, the first thing I noticed is my underwear on the floor. Ugh! That moment on top of the kitchen counter popped in my mind again. I shook my head to get that moment off my mind and just picked up my underwear and dropped it inside the laundry basket. I looked at the clock on the wall to see what time is it already. Man, it's already ten o'clock. Are we really that tired from what we did last night?

About twenty minutes later, I headed back to my bedroom, holding a tray of food. Bacon and eggs for Jellal, two glasses of orange juice and two slices of strawberry cake from the café yesterday. I placed the tray on the bedside table.

I examined his face and I can see that he's still on a deep slumber. "Jellal...Jellal..." I patted his back. "Jellal..." I said in a sing-sang voice, shaking his body lightly.

Damn, he's so handsome even if he looks funny when sleeping.

I wiped his saliva away from his cheek with my thumb. "I love you...best friend." I muttered. I slowly moved my face closer to him, with my hand cupping his soft cheek. Then, I pressed my lips on his lips softly, kissing him tenderly.

I was about to pull away from him, but then her pulled me back with his arms causing my lips to land on his lips once again. "Hmph!" I muffled as he keep locking my lips from his. Holy shit! Have he heard what I said? I keep struggling from him by slapping his arm many times, until he finally lets go of me.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed at me. "Surprised?" I wiped the saliva he passed on my lips away. "Your breath stinks!" I groaned and turned my back on him, pretending to be annoyed. "Then, why did you kissed me first?" He asked sarcastically, annoying me. I ignored him as usual, whenever he's trying to piss me off. "Your saliva keeps falling down to your cheeks while your sleeping. I just wiped them away." I said without looking at him. "Then, why did you kissed me, knowing there's a saliva falling from my mouth?" He scoffed at me.

Jellal...you should be thankful I love you. If not, I probably sent you flying already like What I often do to Natsu and Gray.

"I made you some bacon and eggs for breakfast. Just go eat already." I said in a calm tone. Then, I felt his arms snaking around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "Aww, you're so sweet." He said. "I love you, too...my best friend, my sister."

I was...flattered, touched by his words. I'm still happy even if he loves me in that way, but I want to try to take our friendship to the next level...though doing this is like risking our friendship for fourteen years.

"You heard what I said?" I asked him. "Yeah, not just earlier, you already said those to me ever since before." He nodded. Then, I felt a chill sent down to my spine when I felt him kissing my neck softly. I can feel his hard abs being pressed on my back because the fabric of my robe is just thin. I can also feel his warm breath as he keeps kissing me. "Jellal..." I let out a soft moan. Why is he so damn irresistible? No matter how I wanted to stop him from doing these kind of things to me, I'm always being carried away.

He unwrapped his arms around me and pulled away from me. "Come on, let's eat." He says, arranging the pillows so he could lean his back. "So, you're gonna tease me and be cliffhanger?" I turned around and glared at him. "Sorry. Why do you wanna do it again?" He chuckled. "Of course, not! Last night was just...an accident!" I stammered. "Accident? Come on! I can say you extremely loved the sensual pleasure I gave you. I can tell it by your sweet moans and loud screams." He said in a sexy voice.

"Argh! Let's just eat!" I groaned annoyingly. "Crybaby." I murmured.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hi, everyone!" Lucy waved at all of us as we all stepped out of our vehicles. Well, as usual, every time our gang will hang out, by partner. Natsu with Lucy, Gray with Juvia, Gajeel with Levy, Freed with Mirajane and Bacchus with Cana. This time, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow and Lisanna tagged along with us. Notice that all of them are couples. Well, Jellal and I are an exception. We're _just friends_...

We're all here at Ryuzetsu Island. It's not the first time we've been in here. The last time the gang went here is way back during our junior year, school outing and things didn't go well. We completely destroyed the whole resort and Fairy Academy is obligated to pay the insurance. Now that we decided to go swimming and spend three days and two nights in this resort again, it's really a good thing we're not banned after what happened way back in high school.

They all unloaded their baggages from their own cars. "It's been a while, since the last time we're here." Natsu said, studying the new Ryuzetsu Island. "Yeah, I hope we won't destroy this place again." Gray added as he unloaded two bags from his car.

Then, there's Jellal, unloading my five duffle bags from the compartment of his car. "Why do you always have to bring so many baggages?" He groaned annoyingly, dropping my duffle bags down to the ground. "I might need anything. Just in case of emergency." I said. Three workers of the resort approached us and offered us to help us take our baggages up to our hotel room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Since most of the gang are couples, so each couple will be sharing a room together. Well, Jellal and I will be sharing a room together. There's no difference tho, we're used in sharing a bed together.

"The long drive is so tiring!" I moaned tiredly as I laid on the soft bed. "Tiring? So, taking a selfie, listening to songs and chatting with me during the long drive tired you? What about me?" He scoffed at me. "I wanna sleep!" I mumbled while I keep stretching my legs and arms.

"Aren't you gonna swim?" He asked me. "Maybe, later afternoon. I'm gonna take a nap first." I replied. He laid on the bed too, beside me. I was kind of surprised when he flipped his body on his left and wrap his arm around my body, his face on my neck. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. "Let's sleep together." He said, breathing on my neck.

I wish we're also a couple just like the others.

"Erza..."

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Please make sure your swimsuit won't fray again." He whispered in my ear.

"Ugh! Please stop reminding me of what happened during our school outing!" I groaned annoyingly and turned my back on him. "Let's just sleep!"

Way back in high school, during our school outing, my top frayed when I fell on the slide because of Natsu. Jellal has to cover me up, which is awkward for the two of us because I'm just fifteen that time and he's sixteen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up, realizing I slept on his chest and my arm wrapped around his waist. His arm was also on my waist. He's already awake and it seems like he's browsing something from his phone because he keeps scrolling his fingers down its screen. Curiosity got me, so I rolled my eyes up to see what he's browsing on his phone, cause he seemed to look serious.

Wow.

**Ultear Milkovich is in a relationship with Zeref**

So, he's busy stalking Ultear's social media accounts?

Talk about stupidity! Well, I can't blame him, I'm also stupid, over him.

He scrolled down his phone and there's more pictures of Ultear and Zeref. God, he's just hurting himself more!

I slowly took his phone from him, he was kind of surprised and wondering why I did it. I turned off his phone and placed it on the nightstand. I sighed "Jellal", then I hugged him tight and said "we came here to enjoy and relax, not for you to stalk and think about her."

He glanced away from me. "I just couldn't get her off my mind. No matter what I do." He said with a blank expression in his face. "Jellal!" I scoffed at him. "I told you she's not worth it. You have to forget about her. Don't let her stop yourself from moving forward." I scolded him.

All he said was "I know...", then he suddenly added "you haven't been in love with someone or be left by someone you truly loved and been with for a long time, that's why" with his voice sounding sarcastic. "So, how come you'll be able to understand me?"

Oh, yes, Jellal, I have! I've been in love with you since I'm eighteen. But ever since we're eleven, I already loved you as my own best friend and brother. I'm loving you with all my heart for fourteen years! If only you knew how much it hurts me to see you hurt by another girl. If only you knew how I wanted to be yours, not because I want you, but because I want you to be with the girl who can love you much better.

"You don't know what you're saying. I'm just concerned for you because you're my best friend and it also hurts for me to see you hurt. So, if you wanna spend your life assuming there's a second chance for you and her, so be it." I said coldly, then I jumped out off the bed, unclasping myself from him. I reached for my duffel bag on top of the shelf and stepped inside the bathroom to change into swimwear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Let's go to that slide, Gray-sama!" Juvia jumped excitedly as she pulled Gray towards to the staircase up to the high and long slide for couples.

"Lucy, let's go to the diving board!" Natsu called Lucy, who's already climbing for the 15 ft. diving board. "No way, Natsu! You just go by yourself!" Lucy refused as she examined how high the diving board is.

"I don't wanna swim." Cana groaned lazily who's laying on the beach chair. "Bacchus, let's just go to the bar and have some drink."

"Seriously? It's too early for beer, Cana." Lucy retorted. "Let's just have some beer later at the party."

I sat on the beach chair beside where Cana is, tying up my hair into ponytail. "Where's Jellal?" Lucy asked. He's up there, stalking his ex-girlfriend's latest photos with her new boyfriend and hurting himself more! I screamed inside my head. "He's sleeping." I replied, but I really don't have any idea what he is doing by this time. I just left him there. "Sleeping?" Lucy wondered. "He's kind of tired." I explained.

Lucy sat on the beach chair on my left side. She pulled out a sunblock from her small bag and applied it on her body. "Uh, Erza..." She said, like she's trying to open up a conversation. "Yeah?" I asked.

She took a deep breath before spilling it out. "Lisanna is here with us. And you know that Natsu broke up with her just for me, right?" She started. Oh, that conflict between them again? I thought Lisanna had moved on already. Reminds me of Jellal, who couldn't get over Ultear and Zeref's relationship. "What's the matter?" I asked, worrying for my best friend. "When I greeted her earlier and asked how is she after not seeing her for a few years, she just smiled at me a little and left me without saying a word. I was just wondering if ever she still hates me deep inside of her. What do you think?"

If ever it is true that Lisanna still feels a bitterness towards Natsu and Lucy's relationship, she's a complete stupid, like Jellal. It's been six or maybe seven years since Natsu broke up with her, and yet it still matters to her. Isn't she dating Bickslow already? Yes, she gave everything to Natsu, but still she has to learn to get over it. Why can't she just be happy for Natsu and Lucy? God, why does all of the sudden I remembered Jellal in their situation? Why can't Jellal just be happy for Ultear?

"Well, I think it's her problem, that she still feels a bitterness for you and Natsu. Just don't mind her. Don't let your relationship with Natsu be affected by it. You two are happy now and you shouldn't be bothered because you know how much Natsu loves you." I told her. "Well, you're right." He sighed in relief and formed a small smile in her lips.

"Cana, Erza, Lucy, get in the water!" Juvia, who just fell in the water from the slide, called out. "Come on, Erza!" Lucy quickly stood up from the beach chair and did a cannonball jump in the water.

I stood up and removed my cover, revealing my polka dot black and white two-piece swimsuit. I tossed my cover on the beach chair and was about to jump on the water when I heard a voice. "Erza..."

I turned on my right to see who spoke. Well, it was Jellal. He's already wearing his swimming shorts and half-naked, exposing his muscular body and abs. He cleared his throat and asked "What's with the stunt you pulled earlier? Are you mad at me for doing it?". Oh, yes, Jellal, how long will it take for you to get my point that she's never coming back to you?

I ignored him, pretending as if I didn't see or heard him speaking. I just jumped in the water along with Lucy, Juvia and the others, leaving him dumbfounded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By eight o'clock, we're all here at the seaside restaurant of the resort. Then, afterwards , it's time to go to the beach party to drink and dance wildly if ever one of us gets completely drunk. I'd rather go to the casino, but sadly I didn't bring excess money with me.

I'm sitting beside Jellal right now, but I'm still ignoring him. I don't know, it's just that I hate him for being that stupid. It's almost a month since Ultear broke up with him. Maybe it's really true what they said that intelligent people can be so stupid when it comes to love. I can't keep calling Jellal a stupid because I am too. Just look at me right now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Party! Party!" Cana, who's already drunk and out of her mind, squealed wildly. "Babe, let's dance there!" Bacchus pulled her towards to the dance floor, joining along with the other people.

I don't know why I'm not in the mood to party with them. Is it because I haven't spoke to Jellal? But, honestly, I already miss him right now. I'm used in spending every minute of my everyday life with him. I'll talk to him later in our hotel room, I don't know where he is right now. I'll also apologize for being so cold to him earlier.

Here I am, just sitting in a bar chair, but I'm not drinking. There's Natsu and Lucy who's making out with each other. Juvia clinging to Gray again. Elfman and Evergreen are having a 'lover's quarrel' again, which I have no idea what it was all about this time. Lisanna is with Bickslow, but I can see Lisanna's attention is not in Bickslow who's chatting with her. She keeps peeking at Natsu and Lucy who keeps making out.

"Girls, I uh - have to go back to the hotel." I said. Lucy pulled away from Natsu and Juvia withdrew his attention from Gray and looked at me wonderingly. "Why? It's just eleven, the party's just gettin' started!" Lucy wondered. "Well, I'm not in the mood right now, actually. Sorry...don't worry I promise I'll join the party tomorrow night." I said, then I stood up, making my way back to our hotel room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As I entered our room, no single sign of Jellal can be seen throughout the room. Maybe, he's somewhere in the resort.

I stepped inside the bathroom and went for the mirror in the sink. How will I say sorry to him anyway? I know I'm also wrong for being cold to him all of the sudden. I placed my hands on the end of the counter, while I stared myself at the mirror and tapped my fingers.

I cleared my throat and exhaled deeply while I close my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and met my own gaze in the mirror. "Jellal...I'm sorry for being cold to you earlier. It's just that - ugh! No! No! No!"

"Jellal...about what happened earlier. As your best friend, I'm just concerned about your feelings. I'm your best friend - no!"

"Jellal...Jellal...how am I gonna say this to you?" I sighed.

I cleared my throat once again. "Jellal...I witnessed how you're hurt by Ultear. And as your best friend, I'm here to help you out whatever happens. If only you knew how much it hurts me too, to see you heartbroken. And...ugh! Because I fuckin' love you!"

I covered my face with my palm after a series of monologue. I stopped practicing on how will I apologize to him.

I just shook my head as I cleared off my mind. I removed my cover, pulling it down to my arms. I started undoing the strap of my swimsuit top and dropped it down the floor. The last garment left on my body is my swimsuit bottom. I pushed my swimsuit bottom down to my ankles and leave them on the floor. I reached for the door knob and pushed the lock. Jellal might barge in, if ever he returned.

"A warm bubble bath will surely relax me." I said lazily, as I stretched my arms up. I walked towards to the bathtub and opened the shower curtain. I was suppose to prepare myself a bubble bath, but it seems like someone already prepared a bubble bath for me.

"Erza, I'm also sorry that I misinterpreted your concern for me." Jellal, who's in the bathtub having a bubble bath, said, smiling at me.

Holy sh-!

"Kyaaaaa!" I screamed, closing my legs and covering my bare breasts. I quickly bend my body down and hid my body on the side of the bathtub. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked angrily.

"Obviously, I'm taking a warm bubble bath." He chuckled sarcastically.

"Then, why didn't you lock the door?! So, I would know you're in here."

"I didn't though of that, sorry." He laughed softly. Then, his facial expression suddenly turned into sad with a matching pouting lips. "I figured you're having fun with them at the beach party."

"Me, too. I thought you're somewhere else in the resort." I said. "You know I can't have fun without you." I added.

A sudden silence occurred between us. It took a few seconds for the silence to hull between us, until he broke the silence by saying "I appreciate your concern for me. Thank you. You never failed to cheer me up" with a small smile in his face. "I love you, too."

Jellal, I wish those 'I love you's of yours were really 'I love you' as in you love me, not just your best friend or sister.

"I just hate seeing you sad, you know." I said.

He chuckled softly and says "Come here".

Huh, what? Come with him? Where? In the bathtub with him?

"How long are you gonna hide your body? You just said 'what's the point of not looking, you've already seen it'." He imitated me, the way I said that line to him.

I can feel my face starting to become warm. God, I'm probably blushing like a tomato right now. I know he already touched and seen my body, but still I feel embarrassed and awkward. When I said those words to him before, I was just checking what will his reaction be.

"I thought a warm bubble bath will surely relax you?" He said sarcastically. "I hate you, you know." He pouted his lips. Ugh, stop pouting! "You took a bath with Natsu and Gray before. Why don't you want to take a bath with me too?"

"We're just young that time! And besides we're wearing an underwear that time!"

"Even so, you still took a bath with them. I just missed you after ignoring me since afternoon."

Well, I did took a bath with Natsu and Gray before without any malice, but we're just young that time. This time, we're already adults. But, ugh -! I feel embarrassed, but there's a part of me saying I do wanna take a bath with him. Well, I guess there's no harm in trying to experience taking a bath with my best friend, right? We already did something more than taking a bath together, like having sex together...without any commitment.

"Okay, fine." I sighed and stood up from the floor. I finally stepped inside the bathtub with him, with my hands still covering my bare breasts. The suds sticked to my shoulders and breasts as I completely soaked my whole body on the water. We're sitting on the opposite side of the bathtub.

"You're really cute when you blush." He giggled.

I bent my legs up to my breasts and hugged my knees. "Yeah, right!" I rolled my eyes at him.

There was an awkward silence between us after that. It's our first time to bath together, so I guess we wouldn't be able to avoid to feel an awkwardness for each other.

"Did you have fun with them?" Jellal asked.

"You know I can never have fun without you." I replied, planting a small smile on my lips.

"Me, too."

"So...what did you do after I left you in here all alone?"

"Of course, I listened to you, I stopped stalking her profile."

"Jellal..."

"Hmm?"

"Why can't you just get over her?"

It took him a few seconds before he responded to my question.

"Erza, like I said, you haven't been in a relationship with someone. So, you wouldn't understand me. She's my - first love and of course, it's hard for me to forget her. Maybe if you already fell in love with someone, and left you, you'll be able to understand me."

Maybe, I'll do understand you...if you're the one who left me or force me to get out of your life.

"But, please...don't hurt yourself. Try to forget her. She's not worth it. I'm sure one day you'll be able to find someone who can give the love you deserve. Or she could be somewhere else near you, but you're too blind to notice her because you won't get Ultear off your mind."

I was actually referring to myself. I know myself how much I love him.

"That's impossible. So, you're saying, it could be one of our friends or acquaintances?"

"Yeah. You never know."

"Yeah, that's clearly impossible. I don't think there's someone else out there. I'm not like Gray who's appealing to all the girls. Maybe I'll be able to meet someone new when I'm twenty-eight or thirty."

Jellal, are you really that stupid and numb? Hello, that girl's just in front of you! You're even talking to her! Open your eyes please!

"That's not true." I smiled at him and moved closer to him with my arm covering my breasts. I cupped his face with my hand, which is covered by suds. "Look around you...you have us. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia and the others. We're your friends, and we love you. And me...I love you." I continued, almost confessing to him.

"I guess, you're right." He sighed. "I love you, too...thank you for being here beside me all the time. I'm so lucky to have a best friend and sister like you." He held my cheek with his soft hand. Jellal, please, love me as me, not because I'm your best friend. Is he really that numb for him not to get my main point? I'm almost confessing to him.

He pulled me towards to him, making me sit on top of him. Holy shit! I can feel his hard member touching my womanhood. I wanna get off him because I feel awkward in our position, but he snaked his arms around my back, locking my body with his. My breasts are being pressed to his muscular chest. He explored my neck with his soft lips, kissing and biting it, sending chills down to my spine. My hand crawled up to his shoulder and dug my nails into his skin as I try to ease with the sensual pleasure he's giving me. "Jellal..." I let out a soft moan. I can feel his hand slowly crawling up to my breast.

Here we go again. Kissing, touching each other and what's next? Sex?

"Jellal", I said, slowly pushing him away from my bare chest. "I need to wash my hair."

"Oh, sure go on." He looked surprised when I pushed him away. I pulled away from him and went back to the other side of the bathtub where I used to sit.

I took the small bottle of shampoo beside me. I opened the lid, squeezing the bottle softly as I pour some shampoo in my palm. I prevent myself from giving Jellal a single glance after I feel awkward from what we did earlier. But though I'm not looking at him, I know he's watching me while I'm shampooing my hair. One of the main reasons why I barely go swimming on a pool, the chlorine in the pool is always tangling my hair.

"Jellal..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you also noticed something odd in our friendship these past few weeks?"

He looked up, probably thinking. Then, all he answered was "Yes, I do".

"No strings attached aside from being best friends and yet we're doing this. Kissing, touching each other and...having sex." I said shyly. I reached for the shower placed on the corner of the bathtub and rinsed my hair.

"I know, but I need to tell you something." He said and exhaled deeply after. "After we went from the mall last few days and something happened to us, right? You told me that it was kind of an accident because you don't know what else to do just to calm me down after what I saw that day. I do wanna stop myself from doing it, but I got carried away. While we're doing it, I can feel something in me that I've never felt before." He continued.

"D-do you...lust me?" I asked.

"No! It's not that! You're my best friend, why would I lust you!?"

"Then, why?" I wondered.

He scratched his head. "Honestly...I...enjoy doing these things with you. Not because I lust you, it's just that...it's totally different. You're the first girl who made me feel this way. The first girl who gave me sensual pleasure. Plus...the way you kiss me...it's so different from the way Ultear kisses me before. It's different, really! It's like...very passionate, tender and full of love. I have to admit, there are times I'm fantasizing you kissing me like that everyday, cause you're the only girl who kissed me in that way or maybe it's just because you really are a good kisser. But, how come you'll be that good enough in kissing when you haven't experienced kissing someone else you love? And during the times when we're - you know, doing that 'S' thingy. The way you respond to my kisses, dig your nails on my back and say my name, I can say it's not just about the pleasure...it's like...you wanna make love you with me."

I can feel my face becoming warm, probably blushing already. I can feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart beating faster.

"You my best friend...the first girl who made me feel like that."

Can I just sink down the drain, so I can shout how flattered I am when he told me how passionate my kiss was? Well...I do love him, that's why. Will he be able to sense my feelings for him already? I realized My eyes were nailed on his face after he told me what he really felt.

"H-hey! Stop blushing! I just want to tell you." He approached me by waving his hands in front of my eyes.

"What about you? What do you feel whenever you kiss me like that a-and - during the times while we're doing it?" He asked me.

What do I feel anyway? I know myself he's just fucking me, not making love to me. But I'm just fantasizing he's making love to me, so it wouldn't hurt me deep inside, knowing he just used my body for pleasure.

"I know you're not making love to me...but I feel like...making love to you, like what you said. Well, maybe it's because...I should be doing this to my boyfriend or husband, but I'm doing it with my best friend." I answered and added "to my best friend whom I secretly love" inside my head. "I feel like...I wanna make love with you."

His eyes widened when I told him about it. "Make love...with me? Make love with your own best friend? Is that even possible? I-i mean, I do love you, of course as my best friend, but to make love with each other...it's totally...odd." He stammered with his cheeks as red as a tomato already. It's possible, even if no strings attached between us aside from being best friends...if and only if you'll tell me you love me too, not just your best friend. I believe it is possible for two people to make love even if there are no strings attached between them, as long as they both love each other. God, Jellal, I'm almost confessing to you! Are you really that freakin' numb?

"Jellal..." I sighed. "...make love with me."

"W-what?" He gasped. "M-make love?! I don't think I can do that!" He stuttered.

"Do those things to me for the third time. Afterwards...tell me what you really feel."

"Erza!" He sighed, face-palming. "I can do it to you many times, but to make love? I don't think we can do that! We don't love each other!" He scoffed. Yes, I do love you, it's just that you're so fuckin' numb and stupid over that girl.

"Whatever happened between us...it's just like taking our friendship in the hardcore level. Like, doing those things that best friends shouldn't really do, like kissing and having sex. That's all! I can't make love with you. I can only do that...to the girl I love. What happened between us is just casual sex."

He's referring to Ultear again! Why am I doing this? Why am I still assuming there's a chance for him to love me back? A chance for him to notice me.

"I'm sorry. Yeah, you just said that we're just doing things that best friends shouldn't really do. That's why I wanna know how you feel when you do those things to me."

"I just told you earlier, right? About your kisses and the way you act while we're doing it?"

"Is that all? Okay, fine. I'm just curious, that's all." I faked a laugh. I finished rinsing my hair with the shower and finally stood up, with my body dripping wet. I grabbed the towel from the shelf and wrapped it around my body. "Thanks for inviting me to join you in there." I faked a smile and left the bathroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Here I am, sitting on the bed while I keep brushing my hair. Actually, there are no kore tangles in my hair, but I just keep brushing my hair while I keep thinking of what he said earlier. It's completely clear that he really don't have any feelings for me. But still I'm stupidly doing everything for him.

I heard the bathroom door opened and saw him half-naked with a towel around his waist only. I glanced away from him and continued brushing my hair. But then, he walked towards me and sat beside me. "Hey..." He an arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong?! Of course, nothing is wrong!" I faked a laugh, hiding my true feelings inside me.

"Come on, Erza! I noticed you've been acting strange, since these past few days or should I say...since the first time we slept with each other."

I didn't respond to what he said, instead I remained silent.

"Come on, tell me. We're best friends, right? Is there something you wanna tell me? You know that you can tell me everything." He said, stroking my hair with his fingers.

Oh, yes there's so many things I wanted to tell you for a long time. But I can't tell you everything. Maybe, in the right time.

"Jellal, you know that we girls give up our body to a man to make love, right? I know that you don't love me, it's just that...ugh! How do I say this? Of course, that's what will come inside my mind while I'm giving my body to you."

"Erza...I'm sorry. I should have thought of that." He sighed, scratching his head.

"It's okay. I understand if you don't want to make love with your best friend. I understand if...you don't love me."

"Of course, I do love my best friend! Come on, don't be sulky!" He pulled me closer to him and gave me a noogie.

"Jellal!" I groaned annoyingly.

The "Numbest" award goes to...Jellal Fernandes.

Then, I felt his hands crawling down to my thigh and his lips on my neck. "I'll try to make love with you tonight. Make love to you, in a friendly way." He said in a sexy voice. Even in making love...we're still friends. His hands are slowly crawling up to my flower. Shit, I'm not wearing any underwear! Just my bathrobe. I can now feel his fingers rubbing on my womanhood. "No underwear?" He chuckled teasingly.

He slowly untied my robe and pull it down to my arms, exposing my bare breasts. He teased me by kissing my shoulder and massaging me down there. "Jellal!" I moaned loudly when he hits my clitoris. "You're wet." He whispered in my ear in a seductive voice. He won't stop sending chills down to my spine. "Oh...ah..." I moaned softly. "Your moans are always teasing me, you know. Because of that I'll reward you with this." He said teasingly and made me lay on the bed.

He positioned himself on top of me, between my legs. He attacked my lips, kissing and biting it hungrily. I just closed my eyes as I keep responding to his kisses. He pinned my hand with his hand on the bed while his other hand is cupping my breast. I opened my eyes when he suddenly broke the kiss and cupped my face. "I'll tell you what I feel after this." He says, then he kissed me back into my lips.

We continued kissing and touching each other, until later on he started to put himself inside me once again. The room was filled with moans, groans and screams, until we both reached our climax and landed on bed panting. Then, we both fell asleep after.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gray-sama, let's go to that part of the beach later." Juvia pleaded, Gray scratched his head as he exhaled deeply, knowing he couldn't do anything, but to follow his girlfriend. "Yeah, fine."

We're all having fun chatting while eating. I'm happily eating my three slices of strawberry cake, but something captured my attention...

"Hey, guys!" It was Gajeel. "Last night, I heard a couple making love. I bet it was one of us. Who was it?" Gajeel said, laughing creepily.

It was us. I glanced away from Gajeel and continued eating my cake nervously.

"I bet it was Natsu and Lucy!" Gray blurted.

"How can you be so sure?!" Natsu retorted.

"Oh, come on! After Erza went back to her room, you two also went back to your room, right? And before that you two kept making out in the bar, so I bet you two decided to continue it inside the room."

"N-no!" Lucy blushed, embarrassed. "It wasn't us, I swear!"

"What about you, Elfman and Evergreen? Lisanna and Bickslow?!" Gajeel keeps interrogating.

"No!" The four answered in unison.

"Cana? Bacchus?" Gajeel glanced at Cana and Bacchus.

"Us?! We're the last ones who went back to the hotel!" Cana rolled her eyes at Gajeel.

I dropped my spoon when...

"Jellal! Erza!" Gajeel pointed at us. Jellal and I exchanged looks.

"You two were the first one who went back at the hotel."

"Are you even thinking?! They're just friends, how can you expect them to make love?" Levy slapped Gajeel's arm.

I was struck by what Levy said. Just like what Jellal said. We're just friends and we can't make love with each other and because Jellal doesn't loves me.

"Maybe it's from the other room." Gray said.

"Hmm, maybe." Gajeel sighed. Thanks, Gray.

"But whoever that girl is...she's a screamer." Gajeel said.

I can feel my face turning red by now. I just bowed my head down, so they wouldn't see what my face looks like. I peeked a glance on Jellal, who's sitting beside me. He's also looking at my face while he keeps, muffling his laughs. What made me blush more is when he winked at me.

He hasn't tell me what he felt while we're doing it last night. But I don't want to assume anymore. I don't wanna try to make him fall for me. If we're really meant for each other, let love and destiny to find a way how he'll fall in love with me.

No strings attached...just friends having casual sex.


	11. Missing her (Present)

_Present_

**Jellal**

I watched the red-orange sun slowly going down as it meets the sea horizon, while sitting under the shady tree on top of a hill near the beach. I remembered what Erza told me, that this is the best spot to watch the sunset because of the peacefulness. We used to hang around in this place, like after we go jogging, biking or sometimes this is where we go picnicking. Since this place is peaceful because it's located in the out of Magnolia, so quiet and all you can hear are the whispering waves, chirping birds and wind. This is where I also go when I'm angry or sad. This is where we used to talk about our problems or cry on each other.

I miss her so much.

I haven't seem her for five months already. Five months...I don't want to get used in not seeing her. I was used to in seeing her everyday. Like, in the morning the first thing I would hear is her sweet voice, waking me up, remind me to eat breakfast before I go to work and to drive safely. Or sometimes I'll be surprised to see her early in the morning cooking some bacon and eggs for me in my kitchen.

By afternoon, I would fetch her from where she's working or she'll fetch me from where I'm working. Then, we'll eat dinner together and afterwards she'll go to my condo unit or I'll go to hers and spend a night together.

I miss baking a strawberry cake, watching movies, playing, sleeping, shipping with her. I can't enumerate all of them cause I did a lot of things with her. She's part of my everyday life.

Why didn't I realized that she was more than a best friend and a sister to me?

"Hey..." I heard a familiar voice of a female. I turned around to see who spoke. "I knew I would find you here." Ultear says, who's standing beside the tree. Now, what is she doing in here?

"So, what? What are you doing on here?" I asked, with a cold voice towards her. A long pause occurred between us, until she finally broke the awkward silence when she said "Look, I know you're mad at me for hurting her and harming your child, that's why I came here to...say I'm sorry".

"It's not just your fault for harming the child. It was mine, too. Actually, everything is my fault because I was so stupid over you."

"Yeah, that's why I'm sorry...for being a bitch because I toyed your feelings. I hope you'll be able to forgive me someday. I did loved you before, but it wasn't the same as your love for me." She says and sat on the grassy ground too, but she's about one and a half meter away from me.

"It's easy to forgive, you know." I scoffed and gave her a sarcastic look. "What's hard is to forget and fix the damage has been done." I sighed, glancing away from her. "What if we will never be the 'Jellal and Erza' who were just friends at first and turned into 'friends with benefits'? The point is, what if she really decided to get out of my life? What if I can never bring back what we used to be before? I don't wanna lose her."

"So, you really love her?"

"I love her so much, not just my best friend or my sister, but I love her as in I love her. I-i was too numb and blind to notice her feelings for me. Well, before I'm starting to doubt if ever she's in love with me because I caught her saying 'I love you' to me several times while I'm sleeping, but I mistook it as her friendly way of saying those words to me."

Another long pause occurred between us. I guess it's really awkward to talk to your ex-girlfriend and the topic is about the new girl you in your heart.

"What made you realized that you fell for her?" She asked, breaking the silence. I glanced at her and recalled the moment how did I realized I was in love with her and also how I was coward to admit that I'm falling for her. "Well...she's always scolding me for thinking of you all the time, about our breakup. She was there to catch me when I'm down. She's always there to lend her shoulder for me where I could cry on and an ear to listen to me. She's always beside me during happiness and hardships, but I didn't see that. I was too blind to see that is was her way of showing her love for me." I started.

I continued, "The night you broke up with me, I got drunk and something happened between us because I though you are her. That's where it all started. I was wondering why she let me take her first, then I realized that the reason why is she got carried away because she loves me and because she wanted me to forget you for a moment. She just did it twice, but then as time passes by I already took advantage of her. It wasn't because of you anymore, it's because I wanted the pleasure she gives me.".

"Pleasure?"

"Yes, because of her love for me, she's willing to do anything for me and even give up her own body for me. Since she's the first girl who happened to be my best friend, who gave me that kind of pleasure. I also took advantage of her love for me by making her please me in bed. I'm kissing, touching, undressing her without making any commitment with her. I was a spoiled best friend because I get whatever I want from her, without thinking of her feelings. I'm kissing her in front of me to make you jealous, not knowing I'm breaking her heart into pieces deep inside of her. I used her to make you jealous and when I failed to get you back by making you jealous. I used her as a rebound. I asked her on a date, give her flowers, kiss her, like what we used to do."

The sun is almost down and it's getting darker little by little.

"Not knowing she's in love with me for a long time, I made her assume I'm in love with her during the time I asked her out, give her flowers and kiss her passionately, which probably doubled the pain I gave her. And that time...I'm starting to feel something weird towards her. The way I felt when I was with you, but in a different way. That time I'm starting to fall for her, but I was too coward to admit it myself. Then, you came back saying that you want me back. The thought of me falling for her was completely vanished from my mind because I thought of you wanting me back is a second chance for us, not realizing I exchanged our friendship for many years just for you. I just got the courage to admit that I'm in love with her...when she's already gone."

"I'm sorry, it was really my fault. Sorry for everything, about us, for threatening Erza, hurting her and your child and for...ruining your friendship with her." She says.

"I know, I hope I can fix what has been damaged between us. Erza's right...there's another girl besides you who truly loves me. If only I opened my eyes to realize that it was her, the girl who truly loves me, then this wouldn't happen. She's always right." I sighed and looked at our friendship ring on my finger. "I can't blame her for being hurt...I was unfair. She was always there to catch me, but when the time she's going to fall, I wasn't there to catch her. I'm a useless best friend."

"Do you really love her?" She asked, planting a small smile on her lips.

"Of course, I do." I nodded, without giving a glance on her.

"Then, win her back."

"How?" I scoffed at her sarcastically. "I don't even know where on earth she is. I tried calling everyone we know, even her family and their servants in their house in our old hometown, none of them have any idea where she is. Why...do you have any idea where she is?" I glared at her.

"I do."

Wait, she knows?

"Y-you do?" I asked surprisingly.

"I was in Rosemary city last day to visit Meredy and what a coincidence...I passed by on her parents' house, her old house...she was there."

"I-i called her parents and also their servants in their house many times and they always tell me they have no idea where she is." I suddenly jumped out of the grassy ground, standing up. Then, I realized the sun has finally went down and it was completely dark by now, only the full moon serves as the light.

"Until, now you're still a little bit stupid. They're her family, of course they would protect her. They're her servants, of course they would follow what Erza will tell them to do, if ever Erza told them not to tell where she is if ever you asked." She stood up from the grassy ground and laughed softly.

Why didn't I thought of that? I should have tried traveling back to Rosemary city to make sure she's not really there!

"H-how is she? Is she still pregnant? I don't know if our baby is still alive or not after what WE did to her, I haven't heard any news about her."

"Don't worry, she's still pregnant. Her belly is very big already and I bet she's already due. I suggest you must go see her before she gives birth, so you could be beside her while she's laboring. And you don't have to worry cause when I saw her, she's with Simon and it seems like Simon is taking care of her and the baby." She chuckled.

"What?! Simon?!" I growled. "What's the matter? You're jealous? You should be thankful he took care of her." She scoffs at me. Well, she's right. Simon do love Erza ever since before, just like Erza to me.

She sighed. "I know what you're thinking...that what if Erza deserves Simon than you. Stop thinking that you don't deserve her. Show her how much you love her. Those efforts of showing your love for me before, do it to her, but this time double the effort. Fight for her and don't let her think that she doesn't deserve you and she deserves someone else. If you really love her you will do anything just to win her back and fight for your love for her. Show her how sincere you are. All those love and care she showed you before, double the love and care you'll show her and your child with her." I can feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you willing to drive for six hours just to get Rosemary city to see her?" She asks.

"Of course."

"Then, go! Go get your girl. Don't just do it for her...for your child, too."

"What about you?"

"Here you go again, stop thinking of me. I'm fine and I guess someday we'll be able to let go of what happened in the past. Meredy and I'll be moving in Crocus next month, to start a new life. You too,start a new life with Erza and your child. Again...I'm sorry for everything. Be a good father, Jellal." She says while slowly walking away, heading to her car. But before she stepped inside her vehicle she says "Don't lose her again. I promise that no one will bother you two". I forced a smile on her before she completely steps inside her car. Well, I guess this a closure for us.

All I need to do first thing in the morning is to drive to Rosemary city to see Erza. I'm finally and completely done with Ultear, all I have to do is to set things right with Erza. Simon is my friend, but I can't just let him have Erza easily just because he loves her. I can't let Erza realize that Simon is more deserving than me. I will do anything it takes just to win her back and for us to be a family with our child.

I guess jealousy can be sign if you're falling for someone, just like to Erza and Simon. Right now, I think my jealousy over Simon boosted my confidence to win her back.

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: short update only :P by next week, i won't be able to update my stories faster because school is back :( but if ever i'll be update a chapter, i'll make sure it's long enough:)) **

**Next chapter : Jealous? (Jellal's POV, past)**

**Please, review ^_^**


	12. Jealous? (Part one)

_9 months ago..._

**Jellal**

I can't imagine that three and a half weeks just passed since Ultear broke up with me, and yet I'm not that affected anymore compared before. Some people took months before they reached the stage where I am right now, but me, I'm lucky that I'm no longer stressing myself or crying over her. I haven't completely moved on, but I managed to divert my mind from her. Maybe, it's because of Erza. If it wasn't for her I still affected from our breakup.

Here she is, sitting beside me inside the cinema. She keeps crying on my shoulder when we reached the middle part of the movie "The Fault in our stars".

_"But, Gus, my love. I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity..."_

"Jellal...I don't wanna see the ending." She sobbed, with her face buried on my shoulder. My best friend is sometimes crazy - correction, not sometimes, but often. Loves watching romance movies, if the ending is sad she'll burst into tears. Plus, she loves watching horror movies and will be scared of those ghost images from the movie.

"He's gonna die..."

Great, she's a total movie spoiler!

"Why the hell did you watch this movie if you already read the book and know how the story will end?" I muttered.

"Let's watch another movie in your place later." She says as she rests her head on my shoulder and Gave her a glance. "Let's go to the grocery later, so we could buy chips, sodas and popcorn. Also, let's bake a strawberry cake tomorrow morning. It's holiday tomorrow." I know what this means, she missed me again. She's trying to be sweet-friendly to me. Okay, okay, fine, you know that I can never resist you, Erza, especially whenever you're trying to make yourself sound and look cute.

Nodding my head, knowing I can't do anything because she's so irresistible and just sighed "Fine,". "What movie are we gonna watch later?" I asked, my look returning on the big screen. She looked up, while thinking. Not another romance movie, please. She shrugged and said "I don't know. Let's just check out what we can find in your place", pulling her head away from my shoulder.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

By six-thirty in the evening, we just finished buying foods, drinks, strawberry cake ingredients and some other stuff in the grocery store that we didn't planned to buy, like lotion, facial wash, perfume, lip gloss, hair conditioner, body wash, eyeliner, mascara, lip balm, and other girly stuffs! It's a good thing that she left her credit card in her dresser or else she's gonna shop for new clothes again, but the bad thing is, yeah, she left her credit card, so that means I'm gonna have to use mine to buy all of those things in our grocery cart.

Why can't girls act normally like a guy? Right now, I already pity Erza's future boyfriend or husband. I hope he'll be able to keep himself patient to understand Erza. But, I'm still wondering how did Erza made it at the age of twenty-four without experiencing to date someone. Isn't she curious of what life is like when you're in a relationship with someone? I'm also thinking, if is it because of me? Or maybe is it because she prefers being with her boy best friend, than a boyfriend? Maybe, she got used to in being with me, her boy best friend.

Look at me right now, I'm carrying all the plastic bags which contains all the stuffs and food we bought from the grocery store, while she keeps clinging on my arm and saying "I'm hungry!" in a sweet tone. I'm the one who always accompanies her in shopping, drive and fetch her from work, treat her dinner and other things, which makes me look like her boyfriend. I'm starting think that maybe it's because she experienced what it's like to have a boyfriend with me. Maybe, that's why she never got curious of what is like to have a boyfriend.

Another thing that makes me wonder is that, isn't she curious of what life is like to be in love with someone? She never opened up having a crush or being in love with someone to anyone or to me. She never tried to get to know her suitors, she just rejected them all, reasoned out that she's not yet ready to be in a relationship. Is she afraid to fall in love? I know that only people who came from a broken family or hurt by their first love are the only ones who are afraid to be in love or to be in relationship, fearing that they might be left too. Erza's not from a broken home, unlike me, he parents' relationship are good. So, I don't see any reason for her not wanting to be in love or in a relationship.

My thoughts were interrupted when Erza squealed "Ow!" and almost tripped on the tiled floor. It's a good thing I caught her with my arms. I dropped the three plastic bags I'm holding earlier just to catch her from falling. My arms wrapped around her waist, hers are wrapped around my nape, our eyes nailed on each other and our faces are only two inches away, that we could almost kiss each other. We stared at each other for like more than five seconds, until our gaze was broken by someone who cleared its throat.

Our looks quickly turned into that person. "Miss, I'm so sorry!" The tall and muscular tan guy approached us and we didn't realized that we're still in that awkward position. The position where you can often see in movies, people sees that position wherein the guy catches a girl from falling and ends up staring at each other with their arms wrapped around each other and their faces only an inch away, as romantic. But, for both of us, I don't think so. I feel awkward right now. Now that the guy who just bumped Erza is looking at us in while we're in this position.

"Hey,", I glanced back at her, "you okay?" I asked, helping her to stand up. She just nodded, glancing back at the guy who bumped her. I can see the awkwardness in her eyes. "Dude, be careful next time, will ya?" I gave the guy a glare.

"Erza? Jellal?" He looked at us, studying our face. Who is he? And how did he know our names?

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"Erza, it's me...Simon."

Simon? If I am not mistaken, he's our playmate, neighbor, schoolmate and...one of Erza's suitor before. What is he doing here? I-i mean, I know it is a coincidence to see him in here, cause I know he stayed in Rosemary city, until college. How he looks to Erza...it's so...different! As if he's so surprised and happy to reunite with his childhood crush.

Surprisingly, she gasped "Simon?", then my eyes widened when I saw her embraced him so tight. "Simon! I missed you!"

Oh, Erza, you missed him after rejecting him and hurt him after choosing to go with the Prom with me, instead of him.

Okay...she's hugging Simon for almost like...4...5...6...7...seconds. Erza, that's enough let go of him right now. 8...9...10...that's it! Erza, let go of him, 10-second embrace with your ex-suitor is too much!

I cleared my throat, breaking the embrace between them, they both glanced at me. Erza finally pulled away from him and let out a soft chuckle as she felt awkward. But she glanced back at Simon who obviously looks happy to see her again. "What are you doing here? Where's Kagura and the others? Are they going to the Alumni homecoming on Sunday?" She asked, without looking at me. Simon answered, "Kagura is staying in a hotel with Milliana here in Magnolia. Sho and Wally, they're still busy, but they promised to go to the homecoming".

"I can't believe, it's you! It's been...five, four years?"

"Five, it's so long. I'm so glad to see you again." He said shyly, scratching his head and he's looking at Erza with his eyes sparkling and blushing a little.

I picked up those three plastic bags I just dropped on the floor earlier. I clenched my fist as I heard Erza said, "Why don't you have dinner with us? We're on our way to a restaurant to eat". Okay, Erza, first you I only agreed that we're just suppose to buy food, drinks and strawberry cake with my credit card, but then you asked me if you could also buy those girly stuffs, I couldn't do anything, but to say 'yes'. Now, that you've just reunited with our old friend or should I say your ex-suitor, you're inviting him to join us. I don't think I can say 'yes' with that.

Simon is also my friend, I don't hate him, but...this is my bonding time with my best friend, for christ's sake! We can go out sometime, but not now that I'm enjoying this day with Erza. I don't want anyone ruining my bonding time with Erza, especially not one of her ex-suitors, who can grab another chance to court her for the second time.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Well, here I am, failed to do anything to keep this day as our bonding time together. There's Erza, sitting beside Simon and it seems like they're both enjoying chatting with each other, while here I am, eating my salad as I keep peeking at the two. Simon doesn't talk to me that much, maybe it's because he still feels awkward and embarrassed from what happened before. Well, what happened between us before? He was drunk, he attacked me with a punch after I told him that I didn't ask Erza to go with me to the Prom because I love her. He's mad, accusing me for stealing his only chance to be with Erza. A gap occurred in our friendship. And time we'll talk or be with each other, there's a little awkwardness every time we'll remember that moment.

"Your body is so muscled! Let me guess, you often work out?" Erza says, squeezing the muscles in his arm with her fingers. "Yeah, Kagura forced me to do so."

"That's great, keep it going and a lot of girls will surely have a crush on you."

"Lot of girls? I don't need a lot of girls to like me...I only want you to like me." He said and winked at her.

Aaaaargh! Is he making a move on her?!

"You really are a joker!" And Erza seemed to like his new body. The muscled one, compared to his skinny body way back in high school.

My hand suddenly crawled up to my arms and squeezed it to check if ever I have a muscled arm like Simon. I don't know what made me do it, but I feel like my hand went up to my arm by itself. Wait, why am I even conscious if ever I do have a muscled arm like Simon?!

I do have a muscled body and abs, my body is completely perfect! I don't go to the gym often to work out like Gray, Gajeel and Natsu, the only exercise I do is jogging and biking, but I do have a nice body. Erza, you touched and kissed my muscular body and I haven't received any compliments from you.

"Erza, do you have a boyfriend? Have you dated someone already?" Simon asked, slowly crawling his fingers towards to Erza's soft and smooth hand on the table. Erza shook her head and answered, "Twenty-four, no boyfriend since birth", giggling softly.

Simon chuckled, planting a smile on his lips as if he's glad to hear that she has no boyfriend since birth, "Is that so?". "Would you mind if I'll try to gain your love for the second time?" He asked.

That made my whole world stopped for a second.

Okay...

Gain her love her for the second time?

"Well, it's up to you, but if I really don't feel any spark, I'm sorry." She laughed softly.

What if Erza gave him a chance this time? What if Simon made her fall for him and they'll start dating? I won't be able to spend time with her often, of course if she starts dating, her boyfriend will be her second priority and me her best friend, I'll just be able to bond with her if ever Simon isn't around or she's free, unlike what we usually do that we always meet everyday. What if Simon finds out that I accidentally took her innocence and virginity when I was drunk?! What if Simon finds out that I only slept with her is because of pleasure and because I want to forget Ultear for a moment?

What if he'll tackle me again or what's worst is...what if he decided not just to punch me for having sex with Erza, what if he'll kill me?! No, no, no, no! Jellal, you're just paranoid! You're not even sure if Erza will fall for him. She's not gonna date Simon, no, that will never happen.

I grabbed the glass of lemon juice and shoved the glass right in my lips, drinking it straightly, while I peek at the two. I don't care how cold and sour it tastes, but all I know is I want to release whatever is inside me. I don't know what am I feeling right now, but all I know is why am I so affected that Erza reunited with our childhood friend who happened to be madly in love with her and asking if ever he could try gaining her love for the second time.

"You haven't changed, Erza. Well, except for your face, you look prettier now." Is he trying to flirt with her? Why am I the kind of person who finds it hard to forget what a person has done to you before?

I didn't notice that I've already drank all the lemon juice and what's only left inside the glass is the small slice of lemon and three ice cubes. An ice cube slipped inside my mouth along with the juice, I almost swallowed the ice cube, thank god I managed to choke it out of my throat. I can see how Erza blushes from Simon's compliment to her, which made my blood boiler. To release the unknown feeling inside me, I did it by crushing the ice cube inside my mouth with my teeth, I didn't mind how the coldness is making my teeth and gums ache.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Jellal, wait for me!" I heard Erza's voice ten meters away from me.

I teased her, "Hurry up, slowpoke!", chuckling as I jogged faster and leave her behind. As I keep on jogging, I can no longer hear her voice saying to wait for her. I turned around to look at her behind, and there is she, sitting on the grassy side walk, clutching her abdomen. Oh, right, I already know what's with her. All I can do is to sigh and jog back towards to her.

"Period, huh?" I said as I approached her.

No response, she just glanced away from me with a combination of sad and upset face as if her world is about to end. "Come on, do you wanna watch the sunrise or not?" I asked. "My abdomen is cramping." She cried, with her hands gripping on her lower abdomen. Being a girl is surely difficult, especially when you're being moody, spending money to buy tampons or pads and cramping abdomen every month.

I knelt down on the grassy ground, my back facing her. I took her hand and wrapped it around my neck and did the same thing with her legs. Then, I lift up my body with a big amount of force as I maintain my balance, while carrying her behind. I started walking on our way back to the small hill near the beach where we left my car, maintaining my balance as I carry this pig.

"Mmm, this is why I love you." She mumbled in a sweet tone as she wraps her hand around me tight.

"Just shut up before I change my mind."

Yeah, yeah, just because you know that I can't stand seeing how your world ends during your period. I guess making her jog with me on her period is not a good idea at all.

That feeling that your girl best friend is more like your girlfriend already, though it's weird and different, but it's fun too. These things, like helping out a girl during her period, hanging out with her, accompany her in shopping, treating her, sleeping with her, going, driving home from work together and other stuffs. I did these things with Ultear before, it was fun, but not as fun when I'm doing it with Erza. I love Ultear, but even before that we're still together I know myself that...how do I say this? I know myself that it's a lot more fun with Erza. Ultear, most of the time she's serious or she doesn't literally play, compared to Erza. Some people sees Erza as a demon hiding under an angelic face of a girl, but they haven't seen the childish part of her. Well, I bet I'm the only person who can see it.

There are times that Erza will wake me in the middle of the night and ask me if I could get her a pad in the nearest convenience store because she's completely covered with blood, a boyfriend's job, isn't it? I just once said 'no' to her when she asked me to get her pad, then later on I found her in the corner inside the bathroom crying while her undergarments are soaking with blood, so I couldn't do anything, but to get her a pad or tampon.

I love her so much, like my own sister, and I can't imagine my life without her. She means so much to me. I don't know if this is right, but there are times I'm wishing that I'd rather fell in love with her so I wouldn't be hurt by Ultear. Jellal, please fall in love with this girl instead. These past few weeks after our breakup, if it wasn't for Erza I'm still a little bit depressed by it, but not anymore and it's all because of her. She was able to mend my broken heart. God, I'm so lucky to have her. I wish it's just the two of us who were lovers. We're almost lovers, a couple, but we just look like one, but in reality, we're just friends.

Why can't it be us? Why don't I try gaining her love like Simon? Though doing it is like risking our normal friendship and everything won't be the same anymore if I fell in love with her. That's right, she's the reason why I don't feel affected from Ultear anymore. I want to fall in love with her, to completely heal the pain inside me. But, I need to make her fall for me too. I'm not yet sure of this, but I want to end this pain as soon as possible and I think she's the only key to make it happen. What if she doesn't want me? And an awkwardness or gap might occur in our friendship. I guess I really have to think about it.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Only a few days to go before the alumni homecoming, Lucy is asking me if I could go with her for a last minute shopping tomorrow." She says as she sat under the shady tree and leaned her body on the woody branch lazily.

"Shopping, again? I don't know why girls have to wear different kinds of clothes in different occasions or events, compared to guys who can wear only one kind of clothes in different occasions or events." I scoffed, while I'm looking for the extra shirt I brought with me on the compartment of my car.

"You guys have to understand us girls, it's our nature."

"Yeah, right."

The sky is getting brighter little by little. I went over beside Erza, who's watching the sun rising up through the horizon slowly.

While watching how the sun slowly rises up, I heard her said "This is the best spot to watch the sunrise and sunset.", as she rests her head on my shoulder, then added "especially when you're with someone special,". I was flattered, knowing I was special to her, but as the same time I kind of feel awkward because of the way she speaks, she sounds different. She sounded like one of the protagonists in those romance movies we watched, that whenever the couple is in a beautiful or special place, one of them always took it as a chance to express their feelings inside or their love to the person they're with.

The thought of mine about making this girl fall in love with me, I don't know why It suddenly came in my head. I haven't healed the pain Ultear left in my heart, but whenever I'm with this girl, I was able to forget the pain for a moment. I wonder why and how. Is it because she's my best friend, that's why she make a big impact like that to me?

"How special am I to you?" I asked her.

"Very," she answered.

Now, that's more flattering.

"Really? As in very?"

"Yes, I'll do everything for you."

So, touching, how lucky I am to have this girl. Now, Erza, if I tell you not to let Simon try gaining your love, will you do as I say?

"Uh, Erza..." I sighed, trying to start a conversation. "Yes?" She asked.

"Last night, we're with Simon - again, after many years."

"Hmm, yeah, I missed him. He's got a muscled body now compared before when he's so skinny." She said as if she's too amazed on how Simon hit puberty. Oh, Erza, I've got a muscled body too, and abs. You even touched and kissed those already. How come I didn't get any compliments from you?

"He wants to gain your love again."

She suddenly pulled away from me from leaning her head to my shoulder. "Yeah, why'd you mentioned it?" She wondered.

"Don't you think it's awkward? I mean...he already courted before, and now he'll try doing it over again."

"I don't see anything awkward with that."

"So, you want to? It's okay for you to be courted by him for the second time?" I raised my voice a little.

"Uh, yeah, it's up to him and to me - if I will fall for him." She giggled softly. "Why are you asking, anyway?"

Wait, why am I bothered about Simon, anyway? Is it because I'm thinking of making Erza fall for me to move on and I think he'll just hang in our way? I have seriously no idea. I never felt this way over her before.

"Nothing. But Erza, if he did something wrong to you, tell me right away." I just said.

She let out a soft laugh. "I will, but I'm sure Simon won't do anything bad to me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fetching a girl from her work, isn't it a boyfriend's job? Like here I am, bored while sitting inside my car, waiting for Erza in front of the building of the company she's working at. Usually, it was me who's always late to arrive in here to fetch her. But this time - she's the one who's late. I've been texting and calling her several time, but I received a zero reply from her. Usually she always texts me if she'll overtime at work, but I have no idea what is she still doing inside.

"Jellal?" A raven-haired woman knocked on the window of my car. I pressed the window button to open the window. "I-i'm Minerva, Erza's co-worker. Are you looking for her?" She said politely.

"Umm, yeah, actually I've been here for almost two hours." I replied.

"Oh, sorry, but Erza's left already."

She left? How come she didn't text or call me?

"Oh, is that so?" That's all I could say, still wondering.

"She actually went out with this tall muscled man who came here to fetch her. I heard that he's asking her to eat dinner with him. Wait..." She said and rolled her eyes up as if she's trying to recall something. "Sirus? Si- oh, yes, Simon is his name!"

I've been in here for almost - one and a half hour already! My phone's battery is already dead because of playing games while waiting for her, and now I'll find out she went out with Simon without telling me?!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Jellal!" She approached me excitedly as she spotted me in the living room of my condo unit.

"Hey," I greeted her coldly. "Did you have fun?" I asked with my arms crossed while sitting here in the couch, still in a cold tone.

"Umm, yeah, actually," she nodded with a small blush in her face. "Wait, how did you know where I have been, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me you went out with him? Do you know how long I've waited for you, then I'll just find out you went on a date with your ex-suitor."

I can see how her smile fades away. "I'm sorry, my phone battery is dead. But-"

"Next time, tell me right away if you'll go on a date with him, so I wouldn't bother waiting for you to drive you home and waste my time."

"Jellal, what's the matter? I told you I'm sorry. Why are you like that?" Her voice croaked, and I could see how her eyes are becoming watery.

I stood up from the couch, "What made you say 'yes' to hm earlier? Just because he's our friend, you're gonna say yes to him already easily. It's been a long time since the last time you saw him, and you barely knew him for now because you haven't heard anything from him after high school. And he just asked you out to dinner, you said yes easily without telling me? Are you the opposite kind of girl that I thought you were?", I said coldly. But the moment I saw tears streaming down from her I stopped. Oh, no, what have I done?

"Who do you think you are, my father, my boyfriend?!" She yelled at me as she wiped her tears away.

"N-no, it's not that. I'm sorry, what I meant to say is-"

She cut me off and said, "I've rejected a lot of guys before, and I want just want to experience what it's like to be loved. That's why I want to give him a chance and see if I will feel anything for him. And, you!", the she pointed her finger at me. "You're taking me to bed whenever you're bored o-or whenever you're too depressed and you wanted to have fun. Maybe, yeah! I'm the opposite kind of girl you thought I am. Because I already gave my body to my own best friend! But did you ever hear any complains from me?! What are you trying to point out? That I'm kind of a whore? It's just a dinner, why do you have to be like that?", she cried.

She turned around, heading for the door, then left me all alone as she slammed the door behind me.

She's right...I'm not her boyfriend, but why do I feel this way? I bed her many times already even if we're just friends. I always ask her if when is she planning to entertain one of her suitors, and now she is, but why do I feel like this? Am I jealous? Me, jealous over my best friend's suitor?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sorry, it took a while since the last time I updated. This is just the part one of chapter eleven, because it's kind of long and maybe a cliffhanger for you my readers, too XD thanks for the ones who favorited, followed and posted a review in this story, anyway. I'll be updating The Red String of fate next or Mr. And Mrs. Fernandes. I know a lot of you hates Jellal in this story for being an asshole after everything Erza has done, even if some of my stories, but I hope you'll keep in touch with my stories to see how our beloved Jellal will change. **

**I have a new story "The perfect time", new story, again? I know, i know, after Being busy since school started, resulting me to update my stories slowly, but I just couldn't get off the plot off my mind every night that's why I decided to spill it out already. I hope you'll also check it out and wait for every chapter like you're doing in this story.**


	13. Jealous? (Part Two)

**Jellal**

_9 months ago..._

Gawking at the ceiling, kicking my pillows and punching the mattress of my bed - that's what I'm doing right now in the middle of the night because I can't sleep. Why? I'm such a dick for making Erza feel like a whore. Did I just get jealous over Simon? I mean, seriously? He was the one who usually gets jealous when talking about Erza. But why am I the one who looks so jealous? I get jealous at Natsu and Gray if Erza starts hanging out with them than me, but Erza going out with Simon? Why the hell did it tackled me?

I do want Erza to meet someone that could be the man of her dreams, and the man that will treat her as a queen someday. Now that she tried going out to one of her suitors, why am I so affected?

I confronted her in a wrong way about not telling me about her dinner with Simon. And, the way I talked to her earlier just made her feel like a whore. I'm so stupid! I mean, it's just a dinner. Why did I ever tell her in a way that would make her feel like that? Having dinner with someone is normal, but what I really don't know is what made me feel jealous that I have to act like that towards her?

She is right. I'm sleeping with her whenever I want. Which also makes her look like a whore. Well, mainly because she's just having sex with her own best friend! No strings attached, just plain best friends. Women are supposed to just sleep with the man they love, not with their friend, nor best friend. I am the only man who lived after touching Erza Scarlet several times. I mean, no man has ever touched her, nor hold hands with her, except me! I am one lucky man to be the one who can only touch and kiss her without any love relationship involved.

I suddenly recalled when we're at the Ryuzetsu Island. When she asked me to make love to her, not just casual sex. And, I told her that I'll tell her what I feel after we _do_ it again with each other. Until, now, I still haven't tell her what I felt that time. What do I feel anyway aside from pleasure? All I can feel when we're doing it is just pleasure. The pleasure pf casual sex, with no love. I mean, is it possible to make love with your best friend, like what she's asking me to do?

But aside from pleasure, there's something I could feel.

Her kisses, the way she touches me and looks at me, while we do it. It's just different. I don't just see the pleasure in her. But I can see love, passionate and tender in her more than pleasure, while we're doing it. How is she able to do that, while I can't even kiss her with love? This thought has been going on my mind since the first time we slept with each other. It's not that I'm assuming, but...

Is she in love with me? Secretly in love?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning. I took a deep breath first before unlocking the door of her unit with the spare key I have. I already practiced my lines on how will I apologize to her. Okay, I'm ready... I pushed the key inside the keyhole of the doorknob, and twisted it to unlock.

I slowly entered her home, while roaming my eyes around her place to check her out. There was no sign of her in the living room, so I thought of her still sleeping in her bedroom or if she's showering in the bathroom. I pushed the door to close, and started making my way to her bedroom.

Opening the door of her bedroom slowly, and peeked a little inside. And, there, I spotted her still sleeping in her bed. I thought of surprising her, and then I'll take it as a perfect timing to apologize to her. But what made me wonder is why is she still sleeping by this time, when she has to go to work early? She never liked being late for work. She was an early bird, and what she hates the most during weekdays is to stay in bed up to seven-thirty in the morning. Did she overslept? Maybe because she didn't get to sleep well from what I told her last night, is that it?

Then, I heard her moaning, with her voice shivering as if she's feeling cold. Well, me - I can feel a warm atmosphere inside her bedroom. But, her, she's shivering as if she's inside a freezer, plus the blanket wrapped around her whole body. I walked towards to her to check her out. "Erza." I tapped her shoulder softly. Then, I realized she's very hot. I touched her forehead, and she's really hot. She's got a high fever.

"Jellal.", she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Erza, you have a fever." I told her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"It doesn't matter. Wait a minute." I said, and I headed outside of her bedroom, to the kitchen. I took a bowl from the dish dryer, and filled it with cold water. And, I headed back to her bedroom with the bowl of cold water and a small towel. I knelt down beside her bed, as I dipped the towel on the water, and drained the excess water from the towel after before I place it on her hot forehead. "Here."

I took off the blanket from her body no matter how she's shivering to coldness just to exhaust the heat from her body to decrease her fever. Now, what should I do? She needs to exhaust the heat from her body, but she's feeling cold when I took the blankets off from her.

"J-jellal, i-it's cold." She shivered, while hugging her body.

"Wait." I said, and pulled my shirt up to my head to strip. "Jellal, what are you doing? We can't-" She said, while watching me stripping off my shirt. I cut her off by saying, "We're not going to do what you're thinking.", with a soft laugh. Then, I pulled her up a little bit to pull her shirt up to her head to strip her off, until the only garment in her torso is her black bra. "Jellal, what are you doing?!" I laid down beside her, facing her bare back.

I wrapped my arms around her torso as I pressed my body on her. "Body heat." I finally told her my purpose. "Go sleep, while I warm you. Then, I'll make you a breakfast later."

And, there, we laid on the bed together - half-naked as I warm her, and until she fell asleep again. Three hours later, just after I placed the hot mushroom soup on her night table, she finally woke up. "Oh, you're awake." I said, trying to be nice at her. She glared at me. "I made you a mushroom soup for breakfast. I followed your recipe.",

I smiled at her despite her deathly glares. I have to think of something to say again to be nice. "Your fever has decreased to 37.09, unlike earlier it was 39.00 degrees. It's a gold thing I keep changing the wet towel in your body. And, here, go eat already so you can drink your medicine."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still giving me deathly glares. If I were Natsu or Gray, no matter how bad she feels, she probably kicked my balls right now for visiting her and acting as if nothing happened last night.

I sat beside her. "I'm sorry for what I said last night." I apologized, while scratching my head. "That's all? Just plain sorry?" She scoffed at me sarcastically.

"Hey, come on I said I'm sorry. Look, I really didn't mean to hurt you, and...make you feel like a whore. You're right, it's just a dinner. I'm such a dick for saying those things and judging you. I mean, you have to right to get to know other man aside from me. Sorry for acting so selfish, for acting as if I own you. You're right, I'm not even your boyfriend. We're just friends." I told her, in a calm way, so she could see my sincerity.

"Jellal..." She forced to get up from the bed, and sit beside me.

"Go out with Simon, so you can get to know him well. Maybe, he's the guy for you, you never know. And, I wouldn't be selfish anymore to deprive you from meeting your 'the one'." I faked a smile on her.

I only said that it's okay for me that she should go out with Simon often. If only I could tell her that I don't like her going out with Simon. Date Natsu, date Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, or any man out there, it's fine with me. But I still don't feel like seeing her going out with Simon. I mean, is it because of our past during our teenage years whenever he starts a little fight with me just because he's obsessed with Erza, and he gets jealous every time Erza prefers hanging out with me.

No, Erza.

Deep inside of me, I don't want you to date anyone. Call me a selfish, but I'd rather see you die as the girl who never had a boyfriend since birth. I want you. I want you just to be mine. I don't want you to belong to someone else's heart, and someone to belong in your heart. Just me, I don't want any man holding your hands, treating you a strawberry cake, taking care of you when you're sick, shopping clothes with you, watching a movie with you, kissing you and making love with you aside from me!

Wait, what the hell am I talking about?! I don't want anyone else to belong in her heart! Now, I'm being fake to her in apologizing, still selfish. What the hell is happening to me? What is this ironic feeling I have right now, and these past few days for Erza? I don't think it is just simply jealousy. But what could it be?

"Hey, I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder.

"Jellal, let go." She tried to struggle from my embrace.

"No...not until you accept my apology."

"Jellal!"

"Please, I'm sorry." I gave her puppy eyes as I persuade her to accept my apology. "Okay, who wants strawberry cake?!"

"I...I...I do." She suddenly calmed down from struggling from me.

"Okay...say the magic word." I chuckled. "'Apology accepted'."

She took a deep breath before saying those magic words I persuaded her to say. "Okay, fine...apology accepted. Now, will you let me go and treat me a strawberry cake already." Then, she finally smiled at me. Then, I let go of her. "Okay, strawberry cake monster. Eat this mushroom soup, and go back to rest. Because if you don't get well sooner, you won't be able to go to the homecoming of Fairy Tail the day after tomorrow. And, if you won't be able to go, you won't be able to see Simon."

"Feed me with the mushroom soup." She ordered.

I sighed, "Sure. Be thankful I have to make up for what I did last night and you're sick."

She leaned her body against the baseboard of her bed. Then, I took the bowl of mushroom soup from her night table. Opening her mouth wide, then I started feeding this sick baby with the mushroom soup I made. "Hmm, it tastes good." She told me. "It's your recipe." I said, and fed her with more spoons of soup.

"Jellal."

"Yes?"

"Is it really okay with you that I'll go out with Simon?" She asked. "Last night, you sound like you're jealous that you almost called me - you know. I mean, what do you feel anyway?"

Oh, Erza...yes, I'm jealous. I'm jealous because I don't like you going out with another man aside from me. "Yes, I think that I felt jealous. I-i don't know why, I just felt it. I can't explain it." I explained. "I don't wanna be selfish because you deserve to be loved by someone. I don't even own you, and yet I just acted like I do. D-do you find Simon attractive or think he is probably the right man for you?"

An awkward silence hulled between us with that question of mine.

"I really don't know. H-he's nice, I want to give a man like him a chance who is ready to do everything just to win your love. But I...I find it hard to do it. I'm kind of tired of being a single. I envy Lucy whenever Natsu gives flowers and chocolates her every Valentines, I envy Juvia whenever Gray takes her on a date in a cruise, and...I envy Ultear so much for having you."

So, from what she said about Ultear...is she implying that she also gets jealous during the times when I was dating Ultear?

"I want to be loved even if I find it hard to do so. I want a man who can treat me like a queen. A man who can make love to me. A man who can be with me all the time."

"You...find it hard to love someone, is that what you wanted to say? W-why?"

"Because there's a man in my heart already. He's the only man in my life, and because of him I find it hard to look at someone the way I look at him."

Only man in his life? As far as I know, I'm the only special man in his life, because I'm her best friend.

"W-who?" I asked for a confirmation.

"You." She answered.

"Me?"

"Yes. You mean so much to me that I couldn't open my heart to another man because ever since you're the only man in my life." She told me, looking directly at my eyes.

I suddenly let out a soft laugh unconsciously. "You really are silly. Erza...I know we've been best friends since we're kids. But please, I don't want your friendship with me to hinder you from opening your heart to another man. I'm just your best friend, Erza. And, there's a man out there waiting for you to open your heart. I know I mean so much to you, and you also mean so much to me, but we both have to open our hearts to another person. We're just friends, Erza."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, after I treated Erza a strawberry cake on Clayton's for snack. She decided to spend the night at my place, so tomorrow we'll go to the homecoming of Fairy Tail together.

Well, guess what we are doing right now.

Erza and I are just making out inside the bathroom, while naked and wet.

I planted kisses on her neck and collarbone, while she dugs her nail on my back. I am pinning her against the tiled wall of the bathroom as the cold water coming from the shower pipe showers our heated bodies from the sensation we're feeling as our bodied touch. "Jellal..." Erza let out a soft pleasurable moan as I kissed her erected pink nipples and massaged her left breast as the same time.

I don't know how our make out session started, and suddenly turned out like this again. Naked. We're naked, while kissing and touching each other again.

"Kyaa!" I heard her whimper when my kisses went down to the sensitive peak of her womanhood. I can't take it. I want her. I want Inside her already. I want to refrain myself from desiring so, but she is just damn irresistible. She is the woman that any man would desire. And, I am lucky to have her, that I don't need to love her just to do it with her.

I switched off the shower, and carried her by wrapping her legs around my waist. I carried her back to my bedroom, and started kissing and touching each other again as we both landed on the bed, not caring if we're dripping wet from the shower.

I realized, there's one thing I find it hard to do with Erza. To make love with her...

All I can feel is pleasure and the desire to touch her, nothing more, nothing else. No love included.

I pulled the blanket and covered ourselves, then we continued what we're doing under the sheets. "Erza...shall I do it inside you?" I asked her as I broke our kiss. She just nodded, and tried to relax her head and body for the upcoming wild sensation and pleasure I'm about to give her. "Jellal, please try to do it with me with love." She pleaded. How? Then, I just said, "I'll try." I pulled her closer to me, positioning myself between her thighs. "Oh." She moaned as my erected manhood touched her sensitive peak before I could enter her. Okay, Jellal, try doing it with love. Just try...please, try.

I was about to slam myself inside her, when both of us were suddenly alarmed when we heard the door of the bedroom opened and a woman's voice who just entered my bedroom...

"Jellal?"

_Mom?! _

I quickly get out under the sheets, but Erza, I covered her with the blanket or else mom will see her. "Oh my god, honey, I'm so sorry!" My mom quickly covered her eyes with her palms as I quickly grabbed my boxers from the chair and wore it. "I didn't mean to interrupt your lovemaking with Ultear I'm sorry." She said, after she uncovered her eyes, and approached me with a kiss. "Honey, I miss you."

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"What the hell am I doing?! Visiting my son of course!"

"But why now?! You should have informed me." I told her.

"I was going to surprise you. But it seems like you're busy making love with Ultear."

"N-no! I-!"

Now, what should I do?!

Dear Ground,

Please suck me, before mom finds out...

Oh no...

Mom sat beside Erza on the bed who's still hiding under the sheets. "Ultear, come on don't be shy. Come out."

I can see how mom looked shocked when she realized it was Erza as she peeked on Erza under the sheets. "Hey, mom." Erza greeted her shyly. Erza calls my mom, 'mom'. Since mom also treats Erza like her own daughter. Now that mom just saw Me and Erza naked under the sheets, I wonder how will she react? Oh, god, please.

"Erza, honey, why are you and Jellal naked in bed?!"

"W-we're, umm..." Erza stuttered shyly, blushing as a red tomato.

"Mom...I cam explain."

Mom suddenly pulled Erza for an embrace. "I knew it! I knew you'd be my daughter-in-law someday, and now I think you'll really be." She's really crazy!

I just sighed. I need to fix this. I need to explain my mother everything. This is day is surely disaster for me and Erza.

_To be continued..._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: how was it? It's just a short chapter since it's just the second part of the latest chApter. Sorry, if i haven't updated for almost two months.**

**Review and rate :) **

**Next chapter : Meeting you again (Present)**


	14. Rebound? (Present)

**Erza**

_Present_

As usual, here I am, sitting on the balcony of my bedroom. While I just feel the fresh air and touch my belly that became bigger than before. God, pregnancy is just worst than I've imagined before. I thought being pregnant is just simply carrying a child for nine freaking months, but hell no! It's not just being sensitive to yourself all the time and having limitations in food, but my back always hurts and I always find it hard to sleep especially when these two babies inside me are so naughty. I can always feel them moving inside me that sometimes I just thought maybe they're playing with each other or most probably sick being stuck with each other inside my womb for nine months.

I wasn't ready to be a mother, and yet I'm already having two children in my first time. There's a part of me that has an excited feeling to see my twins, yet there's a part of me that has an anxious feeling that I might not be a good mother to them because I wasn't ready. And anxious that what if they grow up without a father. Okay, here we go again, about the father thingy.

I know Jellal a lot, and before he used to say that he'll be a good father in the future because he never experienced to have one. I was going to introduce the twins to him. I'm not selfish to hide the twins for him. Okay, what I'm doing to the twins right now, for months actually, is hiding them from their father. But can you blame me? I'm just afraid that their own father might harm them again. I was just going to introduce our child to Jellal, but he never even bothered to lend an ear for me and he just pushed me away. The girls told me last month that Jellal was looking for me, but they said he has still no idea about my pregnancy. What will be his reaction once he finds me with this big belly?

I admit.

It was not just Jellal's fault.

It was mine.

Why I got pregnant with his child.

I allowed him to fuck me whenever he wants to, thinking that maybe he could learn to love me in that way. But it turned out I was so stupidly wrong in allowing him to do that. Because no matter what I do, I'm just his fucking best friend like what he said. God, why did I ever fell in love with someone like him? I could have fall for Natsu, Gray, Simon or anyone else instead of him. By now, I'm trying to forget him and open my heart to another man who deserves my love, but honestly I still couldn't. He means so much to me. And no matter what I do to forget him, he'll always be attached to me, especially now that I'm carrying his child.

Can someone still loves a woman like me who spreads its legs for its best friend just to be loved back?

Knock! Knock!

Then, I was suddenly awakened by the knocking from the glass door. "Erza, you have a visitor.", our maid said and left immediately. A visitor, eh? Who could it be?

A tan skin toned guy with a muscular body came in, and of course it's none other than but our childhood best friend, Simon. "Erza?" I hear him as he slid his head between the sliding door. "Oh, hey. Come in." I told him, then he came inside along with a basket of fruits. "For you and your twins." He placed the basket on the wooden coffee table. "T-thank you." I said shyly. "You don't have to give me fruits every week. I mean, I could ask the maids to buy me, anyway." I added.

Jellal as the father of my children and supposed to be my husband, he's the one who should be giving me fruits to maintain the baby's good health inside me. But what can I do? He's not here. And, it was Simon who's been with me for these months.

Simon has been taking care of me as if he was the father of my twins. He buys me fruits every week, accompanies me in my checkup, takes me in the park for a walk to exercise, asking me in the middle of the night if I'm having cravings and he always touches and kisses my belly. Yeah, as if he was the father. But really, I do appreciate what he's doing. Though he is not the father, he shows concern for the twins, and me too. At least, he never tried to harm us like Jellal.

"How are you and the twins?" He asked as he sat on the wooden bench beside me. "Any cramps or pain?"

I caressed my big belly once again and answered, "They're fine, we're fine. No need to worry at all like before when I felt mild cramps."

"Just make sure you two are fine." He reminded. "You can always call me when there's something wrong. No need to be shy. I mean, come on! We've been together since we're kids. We're just separated at college, but it doesn't end our sibling-like bond. And, so when are you due anyway?"

"Hmm, in the next two weeks, the doctor said."

"And, I hope you're already ready for a painful childbirth."

Oh, childbirth.

Honestly, I'm not yet ready. Especially the father of my children will not be there beside me while I'm laboring in pain. All I could do is to pause instead of saying something I'm not even sure. I know after the painful childbirth, it'll be worth it, but I can't take off the anxious feeling in me.

I wish Jellal will be with me during labor at least.

I can feel Simon's hand on my belly. "Hey, you can always call me. Especially, call me one your water broke."

"Thank you." I told him.

I have no words for this guy beside me. He's just so caring and a gentleman to me. Right now, I'm wishing that he could have been the man I've fall for and could have been the father or my twins instead. "I wish you're their father." I blurted out and touched his hand above my bloated belly. "You'd be a better father and husband." Because of that a long pause occurred between us - an awkward one.

Call me a bitch or whatever. Because before I was just madly in love with Jellal and now I am wishing to be with the man I rejected before.

"Erza..." He sighed. "I've always loved you and you know that, right?" I just nodded as a response. "Remember those times when I always envied Jellal for having you most of the time? God, I almost beat him up when I was drunk. Just because I never get to ask you for the prom because he already did, and it was just because to prove he isn't...gay."

I let out a soft giggle as I remember Jellal that time. "I know, and I was the one who pushed him to do it. He was desperate that time."

"Don't you think I am too before? I was kind of obsessed with you an you just- rejected me."

"I know, because I was so stupid that time...over gaining Jellal's love." Then, the small smile in my face gradually disappears. Why do I always remember my stupidity for years? Simon suddenly cupped my cheek, while gazing at my eyes. "Erza, like what I've said before...I wanna try gaining your love for the second time."

Oh, Simon, if only I could, I would. But for now, I'm still in love with Jellal and I don't want people to think I'm just using you as a rebound. "Simon...I want to. I want to open my heart to someone, to someone like you. I want to love someone who deserves my love. You, I want to love you. But, I don't know if I could." I sighed and glanced away from his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Simon, the truth is I'm still in love with Jellal-"

"I know that's why I'm here to change that."

"No, Simon. I...I do want to love you back, seriously. But I don't want to be like Jellal."

He stoked my long scarlet hair with his fingers and forced me to look at his eyes directly. "Hey, don't say that! You are nothing like Jellal. Jellal is a dick who don't deserved to be loved by someone like you. But you, you deserved to be loved and treasured. You gave everything to a guy like him, but he never saw it."

"What I meant is...I don't want to do what he did to me. I know he never looked at me the way I looked at him. What I meant to say is that I don't want to use you as a rebound. Like when he used me to forget Ultear. Even if I do fall out of love from him and fall for you already, I'll always be attached to him because of the fruit of my stupid love over him."

"Don't call your twins a fruit of your stupidity, they have nothing to do with their asshole father. They are given to you for a reason. Definitely, your twins has a purpose in your life once they're born."

Then, I realized I'm already bursting into tears. "Plus, I may deserve a man like you, but you don't deserve a woman like me. Look at me. Can you still love a woman who spread its legs to gain its best friend's love? Can you still love a woman like me who is now pregnant with an asshole?"

He wiped my tears away with his thumb. "People make mistakes. Nobody is perfect. I'll always love you no matter what you are right now. I don't care if I'm not the first man who touched your soul. I don't care if you had a child with another man. I accept you for who you are."

"I'll wait for the time when you can love me already. I will, Erza. And, I will always be here for you." He added. I took a deep breath before I speak. "Me, too. As much as possible, I'll try to step forward so I could finally be with the right man for me. But Simon...please don't expect or assume to much. But you know if I could, I would."

He smiled at me and said, "Thank you, Erza. And, I promise I'll be the man you won't ever regret loving." Then, I was surprised when he pressed his warm lips on mine. "I love you, Erza." And, he lets go of my face and leaned back on the wooden bench.

Another awkward pause occurred between us again. Until, he finally broke the silence by saying, "I need to go. I just wanted to check you out before I return to Magnolia. I've got some stuff to do there for three days." Then, he stood up from the bench. "Let me come with you outside." I said.

Outside in front of the gate, Simon opened the door of his car. "Two weeks. In case your water broke early, still call me. Are you sure you're gonna be fine?" I nodded, "Yes, I will. Have a safe drive." Before, he hops inside his vehicle, he bent over to kiss my big belly. I watched his car driving away from our house.

I guess I'm alone again with my two angels. I couldn't call Lucy, Juvia, Cana or any of the girls since they all have stuff do at their work. What can I do? I'm on a maternity leave.

I rubbed my belly and told my babies insides, "Who wants some strawberry cake and mangoes?". I usually do this, talking to the, as if they would respond or they could hear me. Maybe they could hear me, but they don't understand it. And, maybe their kicks inside me were their response. I opened the small gate and was about to head inside, but then I heard a familiar baritone voice of a man behind me.

"Erza?"

No. Please, don't let me be right.

I turned around to see who spoke and it turned out I'm right. That it is my blue headed best friend who got me pregnant. "J-jellal?" I suddenly froze from where I am standing.

"Erza, it's you!" He quickly grabbed me and embraced me tightly after not seeing me for months. "I thought I'd never see you again." But instead of embracing my best friend back, I pushed him away and struggled when he tried to stop me from going. "Let me go!" I struggled from him. "Erza, wait! Please, don't go! Let's talk!" He gripped on my arm.

I held my belly, while I run away from him inside. "Don't let him!" I ordered the guards, while I ran back inside the house, up to my bedroom to lock myself away from the man who almost killed my children.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: sorry if i haven't updated this for long. **

**Jellal finally found Erza o.O what will jellal do with the girl who despises him right now? Find out in the next present chapter on how he'll do everything to approach her.**

**Please, review because I kind of feel bad when some of my stories only get few reviews when I work hard on a chapter so much. It could lead me to deleting stories once i feel like continuing the story isn't worth it anymore. :(( i just want your feedback of what you think of the story. **


	15. Love or just hormones? (Part One)

**Erza**

_9 months ago..._

What happened earlier...was just superbly awkward and embarrassing!

Jellal's mother just caught us naked in bed together! She doesn't even know that he's not with Ultear anymore. What's worst is that...we're not even dating! What will I tell her if she asks us? What will Jellal tell her? This is bad! This is totally bad. Interrogation starts in 3...2...1...

We're in the dining area right now. I was really shocked when mom arrived that I barely find time to get a nice dress from my wardrobe closet in the bedroom. Jellal was so panicking earlier that he just made me wear his loose nike shirt and striped boxer shorts. I haven't even comb my wet and tangled hair yet. And there's Jellal who was shirtless and just wearing his jeans.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you two." Mom told us, then she took the cup of coffee Jellal placed in front of her. I can't tell that it's okay cause it's not! Like I said, Jellal's mother just caught us naked in bed together without any strings attached. I've known her for years, since childhood. She is very conservative of Jellal who is her only child, though Jellal is a guy. She wants the best woman for Jellal. Because obviously she is also a conservative woman. It takes time before she gives her blessing to a girl for her son. I remember those times when Ultear has to go through a lot of stages of getting to know by Jellal's mother. She has a high respect for dating, sex and marriage. I knew how much she likes me for Jellal, like what she was always saying since we're teenagers. Because she saw me grew up as a descent and lovely lady.

But what if she finds out that I slept with his son several times already without any relationship aside from best friends? Her respect for me as a descent lady will probably sunk in the ground. She'll think that I'm an easy-to-get kind of woman. She'll think that I'm just probably feeling horny that's why I allowed Jellal to do it with me. She'll no longer look at me the same way.

Nooooo!

What about my dream of dating, getting married, having children and growing old with Jellal?!

"That's why next time, Jellal, you should always remember to lock the door if you're gonna make love with Erza." Mom chuckled. I can see how the 'make love' phrase sent creepy chills down to Jellal's spine. Yeah, okay, I know that he still finds it hard to do it with me with love included. But he said he's gonna try, right?

"And you, mom. You should always remember to knock first before you enter whether if you have a surprise or not." Jellal said. And me, I could just ride on them. I'm just there, sitting quietly, while I totally feel anxious in the inside.

"Honey, when are you planning to tell me that you and Erza are already dating? And, what happened to you and Ultear? I thought you're relationship with her is going well, but what happened and since when did you two uh- broke up?" She asked, which created an awkward yet silent atmosphere in the dining table. Jellal and I exchanged looks, like we're communicating through looks and arguing whoever will try explaining everything.

Should I say, "Oh, Yes, we're dating already. Because your son has been secretly in love with me all this time and he finally realized that he'll be happier with me, not with Ultear". But I know it was just my own fantasies. I know it will never happen. Well, we never know if it could really happen or not, but probably not right now. But I am wishing one day it will.

"Yes, mom."

What Jellal said just made me froze from where I am sitting.

He looked at my eyes that were just widening open. "Erza and I...started dating just last month." He said, stuttering a bit.

What the hell, Jellal?!

Oh, I do love what he said though it's a lie. But what if mom finds out the truth?

"Really?!" Mom gasped in surprise. We just rode on his reaction by laughing softly and saying, "Yes, we are". But we both gulped nervously when mom's expression changed and said, "And yet you two are already making love? Isn't that too early? You two could have waited to get married first."

Oh no.

What will I tell her? That your son just got drunk and he thought I was his beloved ex-girlfriend?

"And Jellal...since when did you and Ultear split up?" She asked once again and took a sip from her black coffee. I hear Jellal gulp once again as he heard his mother's question. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, uh- just last month. Exactly last month tomorrow, I could still remember. She uh- fell out of love from me and found a new one. It hurts, but I'm moving forward." He said.

So, he even knew the exact _monthsary_ of his breakup with Ultear? Great, so I can see he hasn't moved on yet.

Jellal moved his chair near me and placed his arm around me. "That's when I just realized...I'm in love with Erza, really mom." He said, smiling at me and mom.

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Rewind, rewind, rewind!

He's in love with me?!

Is it true? If it is, god, it's a dream come true! I'll be happier than Cinderella who found a prince, because the man I've been secretly loving more than a friend is now in love with me.

"Really, honey?" Mom scoffed at him. "Exactly one month after you broke up with Ultear you easily realized you're in love with your best friend? Because the last time I checked, you're my son, and I know when you love a person so much, you'll find it hard to move on in less than a year. So, tell me, are you really in love with Erza or is she just a rebound or your fling?" From what mom said, we just totally froze from where we're standing, especially Jellal who is totally speechless. "Oh, come on honey, I'm just kidding!" She suddenly burst into laughter when she saw how Jellal's speechless expression and reaction lasted for seconds.

"Hehe. Yeah, alright." I just rode along with her. This is awkward, with my future mother-in-law- oh, I mean Jellal's mom.

"Mom, don't be silly." Jellal just laughed along, still stammering a bit.

"Oh, don't take if seriously, you two. Jellal...you do love Erza, right? Please make sure you really do. Because this time, I wanna make sure your latest girlfriend will be my official daughter-in-law. I really like Erza for you than Ultear. And, please do make sure there's no more Ultear left inside your heart. Make sure Erza completely owns your heart." She told Jellal. Oh, mom, I wish that would really happen. If you only knew how much your son still loves his ex-girlfriend. I wish the day would really come that I would completely own his heart.

A long pause occurred in the dining area. But then Jellal's crazy mom suddenly broke the silence by saying, "When should we plan the wedding?".

"Mom!" Jellal face-palmed. "We're not even lasting for more than a month and yet you're already thinking of tying knots." Correction Jellal - we're not even dating. You don't even love me. You're just saying you're gonna try.

"Jellal, with a beautiful, smart, descent, lovely and talented lady. You should think of a possible way to keep her with you. Don't ever do something that will push Erza away from you. You may not take me seriously in saying this, but you will remember what I said, if the time has come when you're willing to do everything to win Erza back just not to lose her."

She suddenly became serious in that. What does she mean by that? Will Jellal ever do something that will make me push him away? He loves me right? Okay, not love as in more than as a friend, but at least as his best friend and sister. I'm sure Jellal won't do anything. He is a very nice guy after all.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the middle of my sleep, I was awakened by the light of the lampshade on the nightstand in Jellal's bedroom. That's when I suddenly feel coldness because I was naked. The white blanket is only covering half of my body, so I pulled it to wrap up my whole bare body. My head and body hurts, tired after we just did it. Yes, we did it. Jellal said not because his mom caught us, we're not gonna continue doing it. And yes, I allowed him to enter my soul again. I made love to him again, but I don't even know if he is doing or feeling the same thing with me.

I saw him sitting at the end of the bed with his MacBook. Damn, he looks sexier than Gray on his boxers, shirtless and his muscles are clearly obvious. It makes me wanna kiss and touch him. I wanna embrace him so bad, feel his warm body against me. And make love to him again. Waaaah, no! I'm desiring for him again. Erza, you're too much! You're not lustful or horny, you used to be innocent! Wait, but it's not being lustful at all, right? I just wanna make love to him, and as far as I know that sex is way different from making love, not literally though. I just want to love him and make love to him that's all!

His laptop keeps making consistent beeping sounds of notifications. Looks like he's chatting with someone. I carefully crawled up towards to him, so he wouldn't notice I'm gonna take a peek on what he's doing. So, they have this secret group chat called: **MILF**

What the hell is that? I think I've heard it from those pervert guys during high school.

** Natsumee: Yo guys. Sup?**

Seriously? The boys are chatting in...2:30 in the morning?

** coffeeJelly: Boo! Late reply.**

CoffeeJelly? Now, I like Jellal's username. No wonder his mother doubted him being gay before because of his slight girly side.

** Fullbastard: show's over! Natsu's online**

** Natsumee: back off, ice freak! *insert angry emoji***

** Natsumee: what are u guys talkin about this late?**

** GajeelRedFucks: can anyone explain why a high school nerd is tryin to make herself look like a chic? **

** ItsMeLaxus: levy?**

** GajeelRedFucks: yeah. she said she wanted our fellow high schoolers not to recognize and see her as the nerdy bookworm anymore. **

** Fullbastard: ur a guy. u won't understand.**

** GajeelRedFucks: *insert poker face emoji***

_ Fullbastard changed his username to ChristianGray_

** CoffeeJelly: wtf?**

** ChristianGray: dominant mode: on *insert rape face-like emoji***

** CoffeeJelly: *insert poker face emoji***

_ ChristianGray logged off _

So, they're all chatting about pervertness again?

** Nastumee: he's gonna bang juvia already *insert laughing emoji***

** GajeelRedFucks: anyone else in this group will log out to bang someone?**

** Natsumee: maybe tomorrow. lucy just got her period yesterday *insert crying emoji***

** CoffeeJelly: MEEEE! *insert laughing and rape face-like emoji*. Me wanna make love with someone.**

Jellal! Make love?! I-is he referring to me? I mean, like what he always tell me. No, no, Erza, you're not sure. Stop assuming again.

** Natsumee: get over her jellybean. **

** CoffeeJelly: huh?**

** Natsumee: ultear, duh. or you just go sleep and dream about making love to her.**

** GajeelRedFucks: sucks being jellal. **

** GajeelRedFucks: let her go. there's no way you could still make love to her. someone has already claimed her *insert peace sign and laughing emoji***

Okay, why is Ultear involved already. You guys! Stop reminding him of the pain Ultear caused him. I'm trying to be the one who'll mend his broke heart.

** CoffeeJelly: lol**

** CoffeeJelly: who says im referring to ultear **

Okay? So, he is referring to whom?

_ ChristianGray is now online_

** ChristianGray: to erza? **

Holy-!

He's not planning to tell the boys, isn't he? God! Boys mostly spill out secrets unconsciously. Aside from being drunk, but also when they're joking around, they sometimes accidentally spill out a secret to ride along to the funny conversation.

** GajeelRedFucks: nah. dont think so. do you?**

** Natsumee: possible. but not make love...but to pleasure himself. Hehehe :) right jelly?**

Oh, yes. What if he just really wants me for pleasure and lust? What if he's just saying he's gonna try it with love just to shut me up and start fucking me already? I hope not.

I seriously looked the box where Jellal is gonna type his next reply. I thought was gonna reply a yes or no response to Natsu's question. But then he just simply replied:

** CoffeeJelly: stfu**

I was expecting for a meaningful answer, Jellal.

Then, I could just pull a poker face and reveal myself to Jellal already, that I was awake and reading their conversation. I surprised him by biting his bare muscled shoulder softly. He almost jumped and toss his MacBook in the air in surprise. "Holy-!" He screamed shockingly. I could just laugh the way he looked and sounded when he reacted.

"Erza, what are you-?"

"Why are you awake in the middle of the night and- and-!"

"So?" I scoffed at him with a little laugh. "You? Why are you awake in the middle of the night and chatting with the boys about-_hmm_." I decided not to mention the phrase 'make love with Erza' or the word 'sex'.

"God, Erza, that was nothing. You scared me to deathA-and, come on! We're guys! It's normal for us to talk about it." He scratched his head. "H-have you read anything else in our conversation?" He asked in a stuttering voice.

"Nope." I lied and shook my head. I just don't wanna mention the part wherein they're talking about me - about the friends with benefits. "Why is there any part of the conversation I'm not supposed to see?"

He sat beside me. Still speaking in a stuttering voice, "Of course, nothing! I-i mean, I guess so. Whatever! There are things that girls shouldn't be reading."

"Well, sorry. I didn't mean to." I apologized, but inside me I wasn't that sincere at all. So, girls like Juvia, Lucy, Levy and I shouldn't be seeing your conversation with the boys, while all of you are talking about us in a lustful manner? Guys, these days. If this blue-haired gay wasn't my best friend and the love of my life, I would have sent his balls flying.

He closed the monitor of his laptop and placed it on the nightstand. Then, he went back on sitting at the end of the bed, while I'm behind him. "Hey, are you mad?" I asked him, and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. "No, I'm not. I'm just thinking about something that's all." He sighed and tilted his head to gawk at the white ceiling.

"Is it about your mom? What you told her?"

He looked at down at the carpeted floor this time. He just gave me a nod as his answer. "It's okay. I don't mind if she thinks we're dating." I forced a soft laugh. "I mean, we're best friends and yet we act like as if we're dating. We meet everyday, you drive and fetch me from work, we go malling during weekends, shopping, dinner, sleeping together and...having sex. Doesn't it make us like a real couple already?"

He didn't say anything, not a single word. Oh, was he affected from what I said because it is true?

I crawled towards to him, while I kept the blanket wrapped around my naked body. I snaked my arms around his bare torso, and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Jellal...I know we're not really dating. We're just best friends and I know that. But..." Then, I gulped before asking him what I've been wanting to ask. "Do you really meant what you told your mom? That...you're really in love with me? Is it true?" I asked him, then I kissed his shoulder, biting it softly.

"Erza,", he scoffed with a laugh, "of course not."

What he said just broke my heart...again.

Why am I always assuming I have a chance with him? It is clear what he always say, that we're just friends, nothing more, nothing else. And yet I keep asking him if he is feeling the same thing for me.

"Erza...you know my mom. If I tell her that we don't have any relationship, she's gonna kill both of us. Especially she caught us naked in bed." He laughed sarcastically and then he gave me a noogie. "Don't be silly! You know that we're never going to fall in love with each other. Maybe one of us could fall, but I don't think the two of us would. Besides, if one of us develops feelings is...the loser! Come on, if it happens, it's just a total infatuation."

Jellal...you actually think everything I show you is a joke?

"Don't I have any chance with you?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You're my best friend, and I've known you for a long time. Just like what mom said that you're beautiful and talented, so why not? But come on! As if you're gonna like me. I'm the one who doesn't have a chance with you."

God, Jellal! Wake up!

"Jellal, right now if I tell you I love you-"

"Erza, don't be silly! Come on, it's just the effect of being single for twenty-four years. Don't worry, someday I'll set up a blind date for you. Or...you could go with Simon at the homecoming tomorrow."

I don't know what else to say to this- ugh!

My eyes stretched open when he all of the sudden pressed his lips on mine. He started biting my lip tenderly and forcing his tongue inside my mouth. I could just close my eyes and feel his warm hands crawling up to my shoulder. Then his kisses went down to my neck which always send chills down to my spine. "Jellal..." I moaned, digging my nails on his arm.

"Erza..." He broke the kiss. "We're just friends. And this is the farthest point our friendship could go. No commitment."

"But you said...you'll try."

"I know...but I don't think it'll happen when we don't even love each other. Erza, you don't love me, right? You can't love me, I'm your best friend. And I can't love you more than a friend. I don't want you to...fall in love and be with someone like me. You deserve someone better."

So, I can't fall in love with you because you think I don't deserve you? And because it's not normal for our friendship anymore? But what about you taking off my clothes whenever you want to? Is it normal?

"Why? What's the matter if I fall in love with you?"

He shrugged as if he is totally not taking me seriously. "Erza, love is something else. It could change anything, and if we both love each other more than a friend, our friendship could change forever. And I don't want that to happen. I love what we are right now, just friends."

So, you love making me your fling? You love pleasuring yourself by using me just like what Natsu said.

"How can you say that I don't deserve you?

"Erza, again, I don't deserve someone like you. You deserve someone better. Besides...if I'm the best best friend that anyone could have for you, I cannot be the best boyfriend and lover. I mean, would Ultear fall out if love if I was the best boyfriend?"

There he is again. He's always degrading himself because of her! Why is it always because and about his breakup with Ultear? It's not his fault Ultear is too stupid to let go of someone like him. God, I could have been in her shoes instead so he wouldn't be acting like this. Jellal is absolutely the best boyfriend that anyone could have, for her information! He was the best best friend for me, and imagine how is he like to be a boyfriend.

He kissed me back on my lips. Probably to shut me up from persuading him to be with me for real. He broke the kiss and said, "I thank you for being with me all the time and I'm happy with that already." And went back in kissing my lips tenderly. But this time, he pushed my body to lay down on the mattress of the bed. Our eyes met, and he was staring at me with lust and desire. He attacked my neck and collarbone that I could just tilt my head and dig my nails on his back. I could feel his erection between my thighs.

My body has always been betraying me whenever he's doing this to me. I knew this isn't right because we do have no commitment at all. I don't know if I'm lascivious as him, if it's just hormones I am feeling too why I'm allowing him to touch and enter my soul. But no. I'm just desperate to get him. I want him. If this is the way I could make him closer to me, until he wants me not just for lust anymore, but for love, I will.

My best friend started to pull the blanket off my body down, but just down to my thighs. Until, he became more lascivious when my bare torso was exposed. "You wouldn't mind if we'll do it again? I mean, we're almost there already." He smirked at me. There he is again, desiring for my soul again. And here is the stupid me, allowing him. I just gave him a nod. He attacked my breasts, my nipple actually. He sucked it like a hungry baby. I could just moan for him as he tickles it by circling his tongue.

Why are you so damn irresistible?

Seconds later, I realized he's already down there - at the gap of my thighs. He spreads my long legs open and bent it, allowing himself to access to my womanhood.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part one only. Sorry if i only update every month or every two months because i've been really busy since school started. There are lots of school projects and home works. Plus, im updating two parts in every chapter because i can no longer write a 5-6k word chapter/update like what i always do during summer. **

**Thanks for those who reviewed on the precious chapter :D we're almost at the climax of the story ;) **

**And, i wanna ask something : if is too much already that there are lots of lemon scenes in most chapters? xD and if there's something weird with erza's character because she's too desperate of gaining jellal's love.**

**Anyways, please review and wait for the next chapter (part two) ^_^**


	16. Love or just hormones? (Part Two)

**A/N: finally an update! :D this is just another short update because it's just the second part of the latest chapter. The next chapter by the way will be present, Jellal's pov. Let's see if he'll get to talk to Erza ;)**

**Warning: This chapter is R-16 XD**

**Erza**

Jellal kept moving inside and out of me. It was so energetic of him to move as fast as racing horses, after we just did it before we fall asleep. If I'm correct, I think this is our third round for tonight. I remembered our previous "best friend bonding times" in bed, we only have one round and one position. Unlike tonight, aside from having more than two rounds in bed, earlier he was so naughty! He just made me ride like a cowgirl on top of him which I still find it awkward until now. To forget that awkward moment with my best friend, I just keep telling myself that I shouldn't feel awkward anymore because it wasn't new to me anyway. God, my guy best friend has _fucked_ me several times already that I'm not sure of the exact number of times anymore.

There, we kept doing it under the bed sheets. Our bodies kept rubbing against each other, which I think we could already create a fire or an electric ground because of the intense and lascivious friction we make. I tightened the lock of my legs around his waist as he moved faster with more lustful desire. I love and hate as the same time this feeling he gives me whenever we're doing it. I do admit that what we do is – great, so sexually pleasuring. But as the same time, I hate it whenever I become too showy of how I'm enjoying it. Well, who wouldn't be? And, I think it is surely impossible for someone not to show its excitement during – this. That moment when I could just scream and moan for his name, dig my nails on his back and lock my legs around his waist tight as he forcefully slam his whole manhood inside me.

He pinned my hand on the mattress of the bed and squeezed it tight. "Erza, I'm gonna…" He moaned, panting a little. Well, I don't have to worry about him releasing his juices when he has protection in _his – _you know. His muscled body is just simply seductive. I love the way he presses and rubs it against mine. I stopped biting my lip when I realized I could really, really no longer keep the excitement inside me.

" Jellal!" I let out a loud moan with my head tilting upwards. "Ah!"

Then, he finally released his load inside me – the condom actually. He heavily panted as he crashed on my chest. He's a little bit sweaty. I heard him let out a soft chuckled as he lays his head on my neck. I can still feel him inside me. He isn't withdrawing himself from me because he obviously got tired after banging me more than once this night. "Erza…" I can feel his breath on my neck. Finally, after completely catching his breath, he withdrew himself inside me and lay down beside me. He pulled the blanket to cover my bare chest.

"That was a one…mind-blowing orgasm. Erza.

_Jellal, you-!_

I suddenly felt my cheeks increasing heat which probably means I'm blushing. Damn, he's really crazy. No wonder why I love him.

He curled his body sideward to face me with his head resting on his arm. "You should have seen yourself while we're doing it." He laughed. I positioned myself same as his to face him. I gave him a deathly glare – the kind of glare I usually give Natsu and Gray. "Why? How do I look like?" I asked, while killing him inside my head. He let out another laugh. "You look funny whenever we're doing it. I just…don't want to tell you before. But now, I think you should know how you exactly look like."

Jellal lay on his back to imitate my position. "You were like, 'Oh shit, Jellal! Oh, God! Ah! Oh! Jellal, please! Something is gonna come out! Yeah, oh!". He mimicked me with matching head tilting and clenching fists, even the movements actually.

I could just spank his belly in annoyance of seeing myself earlier and those previous times we did it. "Argh! I hate you!"

"Oh, yes, please. Do it with love!" He kept on mimicking me. "I can't imagine if we're actually making it with love. You'd probably go crazier as we uh – you know, bang."

"Okay, shut up."

Jellal, really, you should be thankful you're a special guy in my life. If you're just a guy whom I banged with without feelings deep inside, I probably broke your dick already. If only you knew I wasn't doing it with you because of pleasure, but because I want you to try looking at me the way I look at you in this way. I've been with you for years. I've done everything I could to make you look at me the same way. But you never did. I thought maybe standing as a rebound for your slutty ex-girlfriend (whom you stupidly love until now) will make you notice me more than a friend. But we both turned out to be like this. I became your _fuck_ buddy. I think I'll let us be like this. This is the only way I haven't done before. Maybe if I do it, you'll finally look at me the same way. Even though it is clearly obvious that it's just hormones and you really weren't trying to do it with love.

"Erza…" I hear him call me. I wondered, what is he looking for underneath the blanket?

"What's the matter?" I asked wonderingly. But he just kept lifting the pillows and stuffed toys, looking for something.

"Erza, I'm kind of being used to in forgetting things in a short period of time. Earlier, before I do it inside you…" He scratched his head.

"What?"

"I took a condom from my wallet, did I?" He asked. I gave him a nod as an answer. "And, I did put it on before I-, right?" Why was he wondering if he used protection? I even helped him in putting it on. How come he easily forgets it?

"Yes, you did. I even helped you put it on."

He gulped, then asked the most doubtful question ever, "Then, where is it?".

I suddenly jumped from the bed to start helping him find the condom. I lifted every pillow, stuffed toys and blanket to find it. "Jellal, this isn't good! I did witness you putting a condom! But where the hell is it? I can't let your sperms form a human inside me! No!" I panicked.

"Erza, I told you the condom is too short. It doesn't perfectly fit my uh-! And so, I think i-it probably-!"

"What!?" I started to totally freak out.

He didn't say anything. He just pointed the middle part of my body.

That's when I got what he's trying to say with his silently freaked out facial expression.

Holy shit!

Oooo

"Erza, wait!" I heard Jellal scream my name right after I run quickly towards the front desk of the nearest public hospital of Magnolia. I don't care if I was just wearing a short robe with only my underwear underneath the thin fabric. All I could think of right now is just to…get that freaking condom out of my vagina!

"Excuse me, miss. I-I need a doctor this instant! Where is the emergency room?" I asked the blonde woman on the front desk. I think I freaked her out too because of the way I approached her, panicking as if I was shot by a machine gun and bleeding to death already. I know what's been playing in her mind right now. The way she looks at me, to my face, messy hair and what I'm wearing. I know she thinks I'm probably an insane person who escaped from a mental hospital.

"What seems to be the problem, miss?" She asked.

"I-i-", I stuttered. I don't know how will I tell her. How will I tell her that my best friend's condom got stuck inside me. "I uh- ugh! I just need to see a doctor right now." I just said. "I uh- stuck something-"

"I'll call a nurse to take you to a doctor, but I'm gonna have to write down whatever your medical problem is." She said.

Goddammit!

I saw Jellal finally caught up with me after I run from him so fast from his bedroom to the nearest public hospital. "Miss, what she's trying to say is that- that-". He couldn't also say it clearly. This is the worst thing that's ever happened in my entire life! I'd rather lose my virginity to a stranger than this! This is so embarrassing!

"Okay! Fine, I'll say it!" I screamed. "A condom was stuck inside my vagina and I need to get it out this instant!" The woman's eyes widened in shock that she reached for the telephone to call a nurse to come pick me up. "Hello? There's a woman here who needs a doctor right away to get a condom out of her vagina."

In less than a minute, a nurse with a wheelchair came. With a wheel chair?! I'm not injured or something! My best friend just accidentally left his condom inside me. Did I really freak them out?

The nurse took me in a ward. For the meantime, I just laid on the bed while waiting for the doctor to come. Jellal was beside me, still shocked of what happened. He just held my hand to calm me down as we couldn't stop picturing how would I look like and how would it feels like removing a condom- argh! I don't wanna talk about it anymore.

Then, a tall man in white coat came and closed the curtains. "So, Ms. Erza Scarlet. A condom got stuck inside you?" He said, trying to muffle from his laugh.

"Umm, yeah." I nodded, embarrassed. How dare he laugh at me! If only I don't meed him I would have kicked his ass already.

"Okay, we'll get it out." He said and started wearing his surgery gloves.

"Wait! I-is there a female doctor in here?" I asked shyly.

The doctor let out a chuckle. "I'm the only one you have. There are no female doctors at night."

No! I can't let any man aside from Jellal see my...

I could just gulp as I picture how awkward and embarrassing would it be like.

"Okay, come on. Let's do it." He said and used his fingers to tell me to spread my legs. I just looked at Jellal who's beside me, face palming.


	17. Cold Encounter (Present)

**Jellal**

_Present_

"Erza!" I yelled as loud as I could just for Erza to hear me from her bedroom. "Please, let's talk!"

The guards of their house won't let me in, even the maids from the back door. Mainly because Erza had told them not to let me in no matter what happens. From the way she was shocked to reunite with me after months of having no communication with each other, especially after our last encounter, I already knew myself she's afraid that I might hurt her again. Our last encounter was very painful for her and I know it. Not just I rejected her in a very harsh way, but also I harmed our child. I didn't even lend my ears to her. Right now, she was the one who isn't bothering to lend an ear to me.

Some people who walking by the house are probably thinking I am insane. Well, Erza ignoring me like hell will really drive me insane. She won't even bother to take a look from the window. I suddenly recalled the time after she confessed her true feelings for me, I didn't talk to her for a month. I'm not really sure what was my reason that time, if it was because she's just my best friend and I don't feel the same way for her or if it was because Ultear and I got back together. What's worse is that I rejected her in a harsh way. I didn't just simply tell her that I don't love her, but I also made her feel that I value my relationship with Ultear than our friendship for years since childhood. I wonder how was she when I completely ignored her for a month, as in no form of communication. I rejected every call and message from her. I treated her like a ghost whenever she approach me after my work or even when she comes to my condo unit just to attempt talking to me. I'm such an asshole for treating her like that as if we haven't been best friends for years.

I've come this far just to talk to her. Approximately six hours of drive just to get to her. I wouldn't waste this opportunity to approach her, talk to her and ask for her forgiveness. I promise, I won't give up no matter how she pushes me away like I did to her. I will get my best friend and lover back. She's carrying our child, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes just for us to be a family, even if Simon tries to gain her love.

Hours flew fast, and I'm still standing in front of the balcony of her bedroom. It was almost midnight already. I'm just waiting for their servants to fall asleep as well as some of their guards. So, I'd get a chance to sneak inside. Just like what I always do when we were kids. Whenever I want to run away from home for a while, I'd simply wait some of their guards to fall asleep so it would lessen the chance for me to get caught sneaking inside her bedroom.

Just like the old times, I started grabbing the lower branches of the tree just planted beside the terrace of her bedroom. Then, I grabbed the higher branches to climb up, until I can already reach the railings of the terrace. I carefully let my feet land on the floor. The moment I succeeded in climbing up to the balcony of her bedroom, first I checked if she was already asleep or not. Then, it turned out she was already, which is a good opportunity for me sneak i side without her screaming for the guards.

I slowly slid the glass door to open so I could step inside. It seems like until now, she still forgets to lock the balcony door. Inside her bedroom was a little bit dark for only the lampshade on her nightstand serves as the light. I slowly walk towards to her. She was in a deep slumber already. As I reached her, I knelt on the floor to have myself near her. I stared at her angelic face, that makes me guiltier for hurting her. She has been a kind and caring friend to me all this time, without knowing she was not just doing it for the sake of our friendship but because she loved me more than just a best friend. And all I could do in return is to make her a rebound to the love one I lost, a sex toy, reject her love, end our friendship over a girlfriend, and get her pregnant and make her feel she's got to raise the child by herself.

I softly caressed her big belly. My conscience keeps attacking me more, realizing how myself how was I able to hurt the little angel inside her womb. Her belly is very big already. I wonder when she is due to give birth, but I think maybe this month or week already. I was surprised when I realized it wasn't Erza just simply breathing, but it was the baby kicking inside her. It's like she has a beating heart inside her belly. I find it just simply adorable. Maybe my child could feel my touch from inside or maybe he or she has hiccups.

Suddenly, I almost jumped in shock from where I am when Erza opened her eyes and gasped in shock to see me beside her. She quickly moved her body backwards towards the headboard of her bed and was about to scream. But I stopped her from doing so by covering her mouth with my palm. "Shh! Erza, please quiet. Don't let the guards take me out again. I-i'm not gonna hurt you and our baby. Please, just let me at least feel our child."

"Mmmf-", she muffled.

"Please, just talk to me. Let's make things between us clear. For our baby, I'm begging you." I pleaded.

She forcibly take my hand of her mouth and slapped me with her own hand. "Make things clear between us?! Didn't you already cleared what we really are? We are just friends like what you said. Oh, I mean, ex-best friends. Cause our friendship is over like what you said. I thought you don't want to see me ever again and not to butt in your life anymore? And why do even miss me? You miss having a sex toy?!" I could see the pain and hatred in her eyes.

I took her hands and held it tight as I begged her. "No! Erza, no! For what I said before, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was too blind that time. I want you back. Our friendship, the way we used to be. I miss you so much. Please, come back to Magnolia." I said with my voice croaked. I am desperate.

"Why? Jellal, why? I am trying to forget you, why did you came back now? I am trying to get over the pain of losing...my best friend. And trying to fight the thought of regretting that you've been my best friend."

I won't give up. "I'm sorry. Erza, please forgive me. I-i'm willing to change for you and our child. I'm sorry for being such an asshole. Please, let's work it out together for our baby."

A long pause suddenly occurred between us. Then, she forcibly changed her facial expression to calm. "If you just came back for me because you got me pregnant, you don't have to. I can raise the child by myself." But a tear fell from her eye. She didn't mean what she said, did she? I know she still wants me, but she is afraid that I might hurt her again. "G-go back to Ultear. S-she's the one you love, right? You gave up our friendship just to get her back. W-why would you waste it over me again? I don't want to get in the way anymore. I love you...and I want you to be happy."

I suddenly felt the urge I want to hug her tight, closer to me that I won't ever let go of her again. And so I did. "It's you whom I want. Not Ultear, not pleasure, but you as in you. I want you back. Ultear and I...are no longer together. I broke up with her already. I wanna be with you-", I wasn't able to continue what I'm going to say because she cut me off.

"You broke up with her?!" She scoffed at me sarcastically, and pushed me slightly away from her body, unclasping our embrace. "I thought you love her? Until now, you are some special kind of stupid. You had the chance to start over with her, but you broke with her just because of me. I'm just your best friend, right? Why choose over me over her? Y-you're so- confusing and complicated! You rejected me in a very harsh way, you ended our friendship so easily and you almost killed our child, and now you're going to tell me how much you love and missed me?!"

"Erza, I know, I know. I just...realized it when I lost you. I realized I couldn't live without you. You've been part of my everyday life and routine already ever since. I felt like there was something missing as days keeps passing by. I thought it would be that easy to lose you, but I was wrong. I love you, Erza. And I don't wanna lose you ever again." My hand went down to her belly. "I want us to be a family. As in you and me together with our baby. I know it can't happen that easy after what happened between us. But please, at least let me show you that I am sorry for what I did and that I will be worth-forgiving."

Then, again, she gave me a silent response again. Most probably, she's thinking of an answer. Conclude everything that happened between us from the very beginning up to the most painful part of our friendship. Please, Erza...

Damn, I never thought this would be harder than coping with my breakup with Ultear. Losing the one you've been with you since childhood was harder. I thought choosing the one I love over her would be worth it, but it wasn't. It was different. It was more painful. The person who's been there for you during good and bad times is gone. It feels different with Ultear. I did love her and begged her not to leave me, but begging for that person who's been there for you for long is a lot difficult. In one snap, my friendship with Erza changed. Just because of my stupidity and blindness I lost her. She may be still in my life, but not usual her anymore. And it would take me a long time to bring back the old her and to rebuild our friendship. But this time, I want her not to just be friends with me. If she can no longer feel the same love she felt for me before, I'll do whatever it takes to make her fall in love with me again.

"Jellal...u-ugh!" She was about to say something, but she suddenly groaned in pain and clutched for her belly.

"Erza, what's the matter?" I asked. Then, I noticed between her legs, a water is forming a small circle on the mattress of her bed.

"Jellal, my water is broken."

"S-so?" I started to ask, a little bit panicking already.

She let out another painful moan before she blurted out, "The baby is coming!".

Oooooooooooo

**A/N: Short update for the meantime :D thanks for those who posted reviews on the previous chapter. And sorry if it took me a long time before i get to update this story. This story is ongoing for a year already :D i can't believe time just really fly fast.**

**For those who are asking if the condom scene was inspired by the scene from Love, Rosie, yes it is . i just love that movie :D**

**Anyways, please review and follow after reading**


	18. Birth (Present)

**A/N: Finally an update! It's not supposed to be a present time chapter. But I ran out of ideas of jerza scenes that will fit in the plotted chapter so i just posted about this chapter. If ever there are medical students reading this chapter, no criticizing please xD i have to admit i really have no idea about medical situations. I'm not that sure if those medical vocabulary included in this chapter are correct. Not even sure if erza's case os accurate hehe. Just concluded the ideas i got from birth scenes from movies. **

**Anyway, just enjoy the chapter and review after :D**

* * *

**Jellal**

_Present_

"Jellal...my water is broken."

Oh no.

What now?

I just froze beside her, shocked of what she just said. I could just stare at the

"Ughhh!" She moaned in pain once again while holding her abdomen. "It's coming out!"

Why now?!

Now, what should I do? I'm not even prepared to panic with a woman who's having a baby! But this is Erza, she'll have our baby already. Jellal, move! You have to take her to the hospital!

"I-i'll get you to the hospital. Just hold on for a while." I told her in the calmest way I could. I positioned my arms to carry her in a bridal style and put her arm around my nape. I wasn't expecting her to be so heavy, because I don't experience any hardships whenever I carry her before for she is lightweight. I feel like carrying a sack of rice right now. But I'm willing to do it without hesitation. I gave every strength in my body just to carry her out of her room. She needs me right now. This shall be the first step in winning her back. At least I came to see her just exactly the time she'll be needing me.

It was a good thing Mrs. Mills and their other driver are still awake at the kitchen, where they heard Erza screaming in pain. Mrs. Mills immediately rushed for the telephone to call her doctor and inform that Erza is on a labor already. And her driver assisting us to the car at the garage outside.

I carefully made Erza sat on the backseat of the car. While the driver was starting the engine of the car, I initiatively opened the big gates to avoid having a delay. As the driver is ready to drive on the way to the hospital, I quickly went for the backseat with Erza. "Ahh! I can't take it anymore!" She screamed in pain once again while clutching for her belly.

I did my best to calm her down. I held her hand with my arm around her shoulders. I used my arm to serve as her pillow for the meantime. We started driving to the hospital. As far as I could remember after living in Rosemary during my childhood and teenage years, hospitals are kind of far away from Erza's house. I could just pray that we could get at the hospital on time. I could feel my hand being crushed by Erza as her grip becomes tighter and tighter. "Erza, stop pushing. Just hold on." I said while fixing her messy hair and wiping her tears away.

By the time we're almost at the hospital, like only three streets to go. An argument between two driver who accidentally hit each other while changing lanes started on the middle of the road. Resulting a traffic at the whole long street on the way to the hospital. We can no longer maneuver to take the other street because there are so many honking cars at out back already.

"Jellal! I can't take it anymore!" She sobbed while squeezing my hand tight to ease with the pain.

Now, what should I do? Why does it have to be now? Why does these two idiots have to argue in the middle of the road and cause a traffic while Erza is on labor?!

"I'll take her to the hospital by myself." I told the driver.

"Are you sure? Can't it wait?" He says, obviously panicking as well.

"I can't! Jellal...please, help me." She pleaded me with those helpless and frightened teary eyes.

"Alright, let's go." I pushed the door of the car open, not caring if it almost hit the car next to us. I carefully carried heavy Erza in a bridal style again. Not caring how heavy she is despite walking two more streets on the way to the hospital. I suddenly felt an adrenaline rush. I started walking as fast as I could while carrying her. I excused ourselves from every person walking in the sidewalks that we almost bump.

I just unlocked a new life goal, which is to run over the sidewalks while carrying a laboring woman. But I never thought it would be that fun deep inside me. Though Erza is not feeling good at all, I am happy that I could scream inside me...

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

We finally reached the hospital. The nurses who saw us at the main entrance quickly assisted Erza to get on a stretcher. We started wheeling her towards the delivery room. Then, I realized she's still holding my hand tight. "Ughhh!" She moaned in pain. God, I wonder how near is out child out of her? It took a long time before we managed to get in this friggin' far hospital. I was surprised when she suddenly said, "Jellal, please don't leave me. I'm scared..." She kept whimpering in pain helplessly. But we were separated from each other when the nurses wheeled her inside the delivery room which is a restricted area.

I want to come inside with her but will they let me?

I went for the small circular window on the door to see Erza inside. The two nurses quickly assisted her in changing in a hospital gown. After doing so, the doctor made her to spread her legs wide and probably ordering her to start pushing already while the other nurse is doing an ultrasound on her.

"Sir, are you a family member?" The other nurse came out from the delivery room to ask him.

"I'm...her boyfriend. I'm the father of the child." I answered.

"Alright, please come in, sir. She might need you in the process of labor." Then, she made me wear a hospital gown and disposable surgical cap and mask before going inside. I quickly went for Erza at the delivery bed the moment I stepped inside.

"You're 5 cm dilated. You can start pushing now." The doctor said.

"Why don't I have an anesthesia?" Erza cried.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late to give you an epidural at this rate. Don't worry, you can do this. Go on, push!"

Erza grabbed my hand and squeezed it again as she started her first push, but this time, her grip was a lot bone-crushing. "Ugghhhh!"

"That's good. Keep it going. Push harder."

"Ahhhh!" Then, she let out one loud scream this time. Well, I do understand her. I feel bad for her for not having an epidural at this kind of situation. "Jellal!" She suddenly screamed for my name. Just reminds me of those times when we are having fun in bed. "I-i can't-! It's hurts!"

I cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away with my thumb. I held her hand tightly and said, "You can do this, Erza. You're a brave girl, right? Do it of our baby. Go on, I'm right here."

"Okay, one more push."

She started breathing heavily once again before... "Ahhh!" This time I think she literally broke my hand already. I could barely move my fingers.

"I can see the head already. You're doing a good job. Keep going on." The doctor said.

I could see how tears and sweat kept on flowing down to her face. Maybe that's why they said a mother's love will always be unconditional and priceless. Giving birth is so difficult as hell already, no wonder why most mothers always strive the best for the child they've raised with blood, sweat and tears. I don't know if it is just right for me to feel guilty for getting Erza pregnant, not because after I 'used' and rejected her harshly despite what she has done for me. But because it was too young for her to have a child. She should just be starting on living her life as an adult. Improving her career, partying every friday night, shopping clothes all for herself and traveling, but look what I've done. She's only twenty-four and yet I already gave her a responsibility she can never ever escape anymore.

Minutes later, after lots of screams and painful pushes, the doctor finally said, "One last push and he's finally out! 1, 2... 3!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" She let out one last scream from her mouth. Then, finally, a cry can be heard throughout the delivery room.

Erza and I were suddenly silenced by the loud cry of the newborn infant. Our child. "Congratulations, the first one is a boy." The nurse wrapped the infant with a piece of cloth and handed it on Erza. Erza looked at him, smiling happily with a tears of joy. She kissed our baby boy's head despite the blood left on his head. She allowed me to kiss him as well, am so I did.

I'm a officially father as of this moment.

"Doctor, we have to deliver the second baby through C-section. She's in a breech position." The nurse said, the one who did an ultrasound on Erza to check out the infant's position. The nurse took our baby boy already and took it on the small bed to clean him up.

We're having twins?!

"C-c-section?" Erza started to tremble nervously.

"We can't deliver her through C-section anymore. She's almost out. We'll just do it in the normal way. She's just small, I'm sure we could do a breech delivery. Miss Erza...you can do this."

I could feel Erza holding my hand so tight again. She started pushing hard as what he doctor said. I could see how tired she is already from the pain. What's worse is that she didn't have a single shot of epidural.

"Push harder. Her legs are almost out."

"Ughhhhhhh!" She groaned painfully.

"Good. One mor big push and his her legs are out. 1, 2...3!"

"Ugh- ahhhhh!" She let out one last painful scream and push. Afterwards, she just panted heavily and weakly, desperately gasping for more air. I felt nervous when her hand's grip kept loosening every second, until her hand lets go of mine on its own. "Erza? Erza, hey. It's not yet over." I told her, trying to help her regain strength. But she just looked at me with her watery and weak eyes. Until, her eyes started to close on its own with Erza unable to do anything. When I heard her heartbeat monitor beeping consistently, it's when I started to panic. Then, the lines instantly became flat.

"Erza?!" I kept shaking her head to wake her up.

No, no, please. You can't die. You haven't seen our second child.

"Revive her!" The doctor ordered. The nurses quickly prepared the CPR monitor to revive her.

"Sir, please excuse is for a moment." The nurse lightly pulled me away beside Erza. They prepared the CPR monitor.

"I need the forceps." The doctor commanded. A nurse handed her the forceps. Even of I'm a bit far from them. I could clearly see Erza being on the verge of dying and our child not yet being delivered completely.

Please...please, don't let anything bad happen to them.


	19. Untitled

**Jellal**

_Present_

Night quickly passed by after Erza successfully delivered OUR babies. Last night was a once in a lifetime experience. It's absolutely terrifying for an unprepared guy like me to fly at a hospital from Erza's parents' house on the spot. Especially the part when I had to pass two more streets up to the hospital while carrying her. She became thrice heavier than she was before. Especially, when I found out we're actually having twins. No wonder why her baby bump is bigger than the usual ones. What's more terrifying than taking her to the hospital with a limited amount of time? Well, probably when we're already inside the delivery room.

I could see how she is in pain. What's worse is that the doctors didn't have much time to inject an epidural to her body because our first baby is almost out. The first one is a boy. I wonder what would Erza name him. Would she pick a name that rhymes or similar to my name or hers, like what most parents do? I hope she does. Our baby boy is completely safe inside the nursery, sleeping with the other infants. But our second baby, the nurse told me last night they had to put her inside an incubator for observation.

Erza had a flat line during her delivery for our baby girl. Yes, it's a girl. It's so wonderful that it's one boy and one girl. I almost died in nervous because I thought she wouldn't be able to make it. But I'm glad she does. Well, she is a strong woman, no wonder she was able to fight for her life. Especially when she had a big reason of surviving. Though she is still asleep, since she lost consciousness during delivery, but the doctor said she'll be fine and they'll only have to monitor her condition and our baby girl. The doctors managed to deliver our girl through forceps. But then, again, they had to put her inside the incubator because there are some parts in her internal organs that are not yet fully developed.

Right now, I am beside Erza, while she is still sleeping after losing consciousness. I just got back in her hospital room after I gave all my prayers for them at the chapel. I couldn't pay our babies a visit at the nursery room because there's a schedule when to see the infants. I held her cold hands tight and rested my head on her arm. I promised myself that no matter what happens I won't give up in winning her back. And, I just hope when the nursery room opens later, Erza will finally be awake...

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

_9 months ago..._

**8:06 AM**

I gathered plates on the tray, while I wait for the fried bacons and two sunny-side ups to be ready to serve. Gladly, the Ham and Cheese croissant I made are finally ready to serve. Then, I poured coffee on our mugs. It's very unusual for me to be the one to prepare breakfast. Usually, it was Erza who cooks since she is the woman. Or sometimes we'd just eat at a breakfast cafe or pancake house nearby. But since I did something that totally embarrassed her, I'm going to cheer her up this morning by being the one prepare breakfast. Later, what can I do for her? Well, I'll see...

After the eggs and bacons are finally ready to serve, I carried the tray and made my way back to my bedroom. I pushed the door open with my leg to get inside. Then, I placed the tray of food on the bedside table. Erza is still sleeping, on her loose white T-shirt and panties.

Last night, again, is a total disaster for the two of us. We got home by three-thirty in the morning after the condom was finally removed inside her. I could still picture how she looked like when we left the hospital. She was only wearing her short robe with a thin fabric. Every time she passes by an area with a strong lightning, her robe becomes see-through that you could clearly see her bra and panties underneath. If only I wore that condom properly, it wouldn't get stuck inside her. Sorry, Erza, that's life.

I sat beside her. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her skin is so flawless, her hair and its color is just seductive as her perfectly carved body and her pretty face. This is why lot of guys are so insecure of me since high school. Not a single guy aside from our guy friends were able to touch Erza. She didn't let any guy near her to win her heart. She instantly rejects a guy who tries to court her. For those who are not giving up despite her rejection, I'll allow her to use me to get those guys wake up from the reality that they don't stand a chance on her. Until now I am still wondering why she doesn't want a boyfriend.

For someone gorgeous and hot like her, she should use it as some kind of bait to hot guys. I was actually expecting her to have a boyfriend during college years because we're apart from each other. I understood that she didn't liked those boys at out high school who are absolutely immature and childish. But now that she is an adult already, it's still making me wonder why she still doesn't have that guy who'll make her feel special and loved?

"Mmm..." She mumbled in her sleep, and lightly flipped her body on the opposite side from where I am sitting. I hope she wakes up cause I'm hungry already. "Requip...!" She says in her sleep. Okay...? Alright, she's dreaming again. Damn, so cute. I wonder what's her dreams about this time? Requip?

I moved my body on top of her, and started planting kisses on her neck and shoulders. I couldn't help it, even though we already did it two times last night. She's damn irresistible and yet so seductive. She mumbled as I kept kissing her neck. "Jellal...mmm..." She moaned. I stopped from kissing her, since I already woke her up. "Wakey wakey, sleepy-head." I whispered on her ear. She didn't do anything, nor open her eyes at least. Instead, she just grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it. "I made breakfast. If you don't want it, I'll eat it all by myself." I told her.

Then, she finally flipped her body on the opposite side to face me, and started stretching her body. "You made breakfast? That's unusual." She said while rubbing her eyes with her arm. She sat on the bed with her back leaning on the headboard. I took the tray from the table and placed it above her legs. "Breakfast in bed. Consider it as a make up from what happened last night." I told her with a bit awkwardness. She rolled her eyes as she recalled her 'most' embarrassing moment. "Let's just eat. I don't want to remember what happened last night- ever again!" She groaned, and just started slicing her bacons instead into small bites.

"Like i said- I AM SORRY MY CONDOM GOT STUCK INSIDE YOUR FANNY." I chuckled, trying to annoy her.

"I said-!", she groaned once again.

"Disaster, yes, but probably one of the most unforgettable and once in a lifetime experience for me." I laughed softly.

"Oh, Jellal! Stop teasing me about it! You think it's funny to have a condom stuck inside your- yeah, that thing!" She rolled her eyes at me annoyingly. I could see how annoyed she is, from the way she holds the fork and bread knife and how she chews the food. "And, don't you dare tell the boys about it or to anyone else, not even your mother! Who...caught us yesterday - banging. I won't be able to look at her anymore once she finds out you stupidly left your condom inside me!"

"I took responsibility, so let's just move on and forget about it." I told her, and took a sip from my coffee.

"I will never ever forget that moment, until the day I die. I will never forget how the girl at the front desk looked at me, a-and how the doctor keeps hiding his laughs while removing the condom from me."

"Yeah, one thing. I'm sorry that a male doctor has to insert his whole fist inside you just to get that thing." I sighed, trying to hide my laugh. "It's not my fault the condom is too short unlike the normal ones. I want to sue the company who made that condom Or maybe my- boner is just really small that's why."

"Oh no, it's not." She giggled. "In fact...it's too, big? It was one of the reasons why you always make me scream and moan loud, and probably...the reason why I bleed so much after our first time."

"I'd take that as a compliment. Thank you." I told her.

I'm surprised she isn't that aloof or feeling awkward with me after we've done it so many times. But I'm wondering why having sex with a friend many times isn't a big deal for her? In fact, she seemed to like what we're doing. It's like she's considering it as a part of her life already - to sleep with me, her best friend. Until now, her actions always makes me curious.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After Erza and I ate breakfast, we just took a quick shower together, then I drove her to Lucy's house so they could prepare for the Alum party of Fairy Tail. Yeah, a quick shower together. It's not something unusual anymore. We've been doing it mostly ever since the first few weeks after we 'accidentally' slept with each other. Like I said, 'touching' each other, or most likely doing stuffs that are usually done by couple has been part of our friendship already. It's really confusing and weird, but that is what we are. We are that kind of best friends. We didn't have a quick one earlier, not after the incident last night. Despite my desires to do it with her, I controlled it for the meantime.

Moving on, I am here at Natsu's place along with the gang- Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus. I also have no idea why do we have to be in one place before going to the Alum party. It's not like we needed a long time to prepare to put on make up, fix our hair and try out different clothes. We, boys, could just simply make ourselves look good and presentable with a gel or hair wax and perfume, then finally put our clothes on. I can't believe how I managed to survive with Erza being that kind of girl.

"Jellal, you look- groggy! What seems to be your business with Erza last night?!" Gajeel chuckled, trying to annoy me. Damn, if only he ain't got deadly piercings on his face, I would have punched him already.

"Shut the fuck up, Gajeel. Your face is making me shiver." I groaned and looked away from him.

"So, tell us, Jellybean...how's banging with Erza feels like?" Laxus joined, who is sitting on the other couch. "Is she good?"

"What-! I did not bang with- Erza!" I hissed with my teeth gritted, denying what I really did. I'd rather have them find out that I used to play dolls with Erza when we're kids, than let them find out we've been really 'touching' each other. And, especially, I won't let them find out my condom slipped off inside Erza last night! If they do find out, it's going to be a total nightmare.

"Yeah, why would he even bang with her, if they're 'just friends'!" Gray scoffed, they all laughed. "You never know...they might be the kind of friends. The 'friends with benefits' and 'no strings attached' kind of friends."

Gajeel, who keeps annoying me, sat beside me and patted my shoulder. "Someday a 'no-boyfriend-since-birth' girl like Erza will soon crave for her needs in bed. And, once she does, take it as one of your biggest opportunities in life and for your status symbol as a man."

So, is this pierced-freak beside me trying to implement that I should take advantage of Erza? We've done it so many times already, without telling anyone. Gray is right, we are that kind of friends. We are getting benefits from each other through fulfilling our needs in bed without any strings attached to each other aside from being best friends. Erza, yes, she didn't have a boyfriend, and I've been the only man who's around her for years. I also concluded maybe that is why it is fine for her to do it with me. But a part inside me saying that she deserves a man who'll love her and only do that thing with her in bed for love.

I don't love, Erza, again. I do, but just as my best friend and sister. Is it possible I could fall for a girl like Erza so doing it with her in bed wouldn't make me feel guilty?

She's perfect in the eyes of most men, and I'm the luckiest man of all to do whatever I want with her. But I don't know how would I fall for her? I mean, how do you even fall in love with someone whom you just used to see as a friend and a little sister? I don't want to force myself to fall for her. There are lots of ways for a person to fall on love with someone. I don't want to fall for her just because I kept registering in my mind that she is the one or because she is my best friend who's been there for me. I just want to suddenly feel my heart beating for her one day without thinking of any material thing or benefits from her. That is if we are really made for each other...but if I'm really meant to fall in love with her in the future...God, let it happen this instant. My only question is, if it really is meant to happen, I am wondering how would I start to feel it?

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: Sorry for not being able to update for months :(( i hope not many readers have forgotten about this story. I just got home from a family trip, and it's a good thing I found time to write a chapter because of the good ambiance of the place :D To those who are asking when will I update the perfect time...I will try my best to update it and improve the storyline for those who still feel disappointed about the hanged :(( i'm just really busy these past few days. But I am doing my best to give you all an update :))**

**So, please review so I'd get motivated to update it sooner **


	20. A Night to Remember (Part One)

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello, readers :D I'm sorry if I'm not able to update this for almost a year. I hope none of you have forgotten about this story already :( I've really been busy at school and also having writer's block problems. But here's a 3k word chappie for you all :D This is just the part 1 because if I write all happenings in one chapter, it'll be too long. I'm sorry about those grammatical errors and spelling from the previous chapter. I was just using my phone in writing that update, sorry :( Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and please don't forget leave a review and let me know what you think. Also, thank you for all the reviews and comments you left from the previous chapter, and check out my other stories as well. I'll see you all in my next update :D XOXO  
**

**-Sophia G**

* * *

**Erza**

_9 months ago…_

Exactly four and a half hours left before the Alumni Homecoming of Fairy Tail. The girls (except for Levy who can't do her own make up and hair decided to go to a salon instead) and I are still here in Lucy's bedroom where we all decided to get ready after we took a bath in the Heartfilia bathhouse. We brought our make up, curling and straightening irons, hair blower, outfits, accessories and shoes with us. By 5 o'clock the boys will come to pick us up and we'll all head together at the homecoming venue. Just like the usual partnering system of our squad. Lucy goes with Natsu, Juvia goes with Gray, Levy goes with Gajeel, Cana goes with Bacchus and Mira goes with Laxus. All of them are dating, except Jellal and I. We're the only duo that doesn't date and are just friends.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Lucy and Juvia shouted. Juvia formed her hand into a rock and Lucy formed hers into a scissor, making the blue-haired the victor.

"Ha! Juvia wins!" She boasted by rolling over the bed and screaming out loud.

I'm sitting in front of a mirror on Lucy's vanity desk. I could see what they're doing behind my back through the mirror while I'm curling my hair. Sometimes I can't stand my friends' immaturity and childishness. How can they start threatening to end their friendship with each other over a limited edition lipstick color? I am immature and childish at some times too, and I don't deny that, but I only show that side of me to Jellal.

"NO! I battled so hard with a lot of girls in the mall just to get this limited edition lipstick color. " Lucy threw a pillow on Juvia's face. "There's no way I would go the Alumni homecoming with the same lipstick color as yours."

"Juvia too! Juvia almost died swimming through those ocean of girls! There's no way Juvia would let Gray-sama compliment you with that lipstick." Juvia stood up with her hands on her waist.

"For God's sake, I am dating Natsu and you are dating Gray already. And, ew, puh-lease! Gray is not my type." Lucy rolled her eyes at Juvia. "And, will you quit calling him, 'Gray-sama'? Can't you call him other sweet names? 'Sama' doesn't suit him, like ew. I don't like a guy who could be mistaken as a male stripper in a gay bar."

"Don't insult my Gray-sama, love rival!" I saw Juvia throwing the pillow back at Lucy.

This is getting annoying. Them, fighting over a limited edition color of lipstick is making me a lot pressured in getting ready. It's like they really prepared for this homecoming. What I prepared for are just my outfit, shoes and accessories, but I didn't do a research about unique or trendy make up and hairstyles like what they did. What if they look so stunning later and I look very plain and simple? I know that simplicity is beauty, but what if my simple look would make me feel left out? What if my simple look wasn't appropriate for the homecoming theme? What if I look awful? What if Jellal hates my look?

"Girls, stop this childishness and just get ready." Mira scolded them. "The boys might arrive anytime, so we have be ready as early as possible. We still have a two-hour drive to get to the homecoming venue."

I'm finally done doing my curls, so I started putting on make up on my face. I really can't stop myself from being anxious about how I'll look later. A lot of men are into me, I know that. But I can't stop from thinking about my insecurities and imperfections. Is it because I want to get more compliments from other people? Or is because I want Jellal to at least keep noticing me that way - even just through my looks?

Mira and Cana sat beside me to start putting on make up after doing their hair. Finally, Juvia and Lucy had enough of fighting. Lucy gave way and decided to find another lipstick color through her collection of Mac cosmetics, but I could still sense the bitterness in her face and tone. "It's okay, I have better lipstick colors than that!" She told Juvia in a bragging manner.

"Oh, come on, it's just a lipstick, you two. A limited edition lipstick color would not permanently enhance your beauties. Look at Erza…she's very simple - yet gorgeous!" Mira said and elbowed me while I'm doing my brows.

"MIRA, I'M DOING MY BROWS!" I freaked out when I almost draw a huge line across my forehead.

"Sorry." She just giggled. "Why are you all so serious? Do all of you are planning to impress or flirt your old crushes and…" Then she lowered her voice. "…ex-boyfriends?"

"Kind of." Cana giggled along with her.

"Poor Bacchus. I guess he'll have to replace his date with a bottle of rum." Lucy butted in as she sat along with us in front of her huge mirror. "Oh come on, don't leave Bacchus all alone later. He's actually not an Alumni of Fairy Tail, he just wanted to escort and be your date."

"Oh, I'm not gonna leave him of course. My first love will always be alcohol. I could sense a night full of alcohol with him later after the homecoming. We booked a hotel room near the venue." Cana said in a sexy voice. "We're going to have a good time at midnight."

"Natsu and I are going to visit Igneel afte and we'll spend the night there. It was a good thing his dad's house will only take half an hour of drive." Lucy sighed. "It's not that I don't wanna go, but I was expecting to do something special with him after the homecoming. I hope we'll do something romantic though."

"Gray-sama and I booked a room in a Lake resort nearby. We're gonna swim tomorrow. I'll make sure we're gonna start making those 33 babies I promised him" Juvia

Now, I'm getting out of place here. Here they are talking about their plans with their boyfriends. Jellal and I don't really have plans after the homecoming. I didn't expect these girls to make plans with their boyfriends. If only I knew they have these kind of plans, I would have asked Jell what he wants to do after the homecoming. And even if I ask and plan with Jellal, I can't help but feel left out because he isn't my boyfriend. Even if Jellal and I booked a hotel or resort, it would still be different compared from their plans with their boyfriends. Theirs are all going to be full of lovey-dovey moments, while Jellal and I are just friendly and treating each other as siblings, as usual. Nothing has changed between us, except that we slept with each other without any strings attached.

"Girls, stop talking about your boyfriends." Mira suddenly said, then she turned her head at me. "There's someone in this room who haven't been in a relationship and in love." Finally, someone who is actually socially responsible has showed up. Not that I'm bitter for being the only single and 'No Boyfriend Since Birth' in the group, cause a part of me wanted to be one anyway, but sometimes I couldn't help picture how my life would be like right now if I opened my heart to other guys who are willing to do anything for me.

"Oh, Erza. How long are you gonna watch you flower wilt? I mean, you never experienced what it's like to have a boyfriend nor fall in love or have mutual feelings with someone. Do you enjoy being a virgin? Being a virgin sucks and it's boring, you know. I hope you don't waste that great sex appeal and unique beauty of yours." Cana sighed as if she feels bad for me. I could just do the same. Sigh and feed kind of bad as I imagine what would their reactions be like if I tell them or if they find out that it's been Jellal all this time and that, you know - we're actually _doing_ it. Especially the part that I lost my virginity to Jellal because he was drunk and thought I was his first love. "I'm sure a lot of guys at the homecoming later would be stunned to see you and start making a move on you again. And, once that happens, I hope you finally give one of them a chance." She added.

Lucy joined in, "Remember that guy whose head over heels at her? What's his name? Sirius…Si-simeon…Simoun…?".

"Simon." I told her to stop her wrong guesses.

"Yeah! That guy who picked a fight with Jellal because he wasn't able to dance with you at the Prom."

"We keep in touch since we saw each other about two weeks ago." I told them. I remember eating dinner with Simon and Jellal. I could sense the awkwardness between them that's why Simon just kept on talking to me to avoid remembering what he did to Jellal way back in high school.

"Really?! Gurlll, this is your chance!" Cana slapped my shoulder out of excitement. "Your chance to get laid. I guess you don't have to meet other guys in the homecoming later. You have Simon already."

I rolled my eyes on her as the thought of being with Simon popped into my head. "Cana, please, we're just friends. And, the feelings he had for me way back in high school, I'm sure he already got over it. It's not impossible for him to meet girls in College and at his work who are way hotter than me." I scoffed at her. I'm finally done doing my make up. I just have to fix my hair a bit by adding more hairspray to keep the bun in place until evening. "Oh, girl, I thought you're watching young adult movies and reading cliche novels. This guy likes a girl during their senior year, they got separated after graduations and meet again after ten years. They call, text and meet with each other, and that's the time the guy realizes he was given a second chance to make a move on the girl he used to or he always liked."

"Yeah, they'll go on a dinner together where one of them or both of them finally confesses their feelings for each other, they have sex, and- and-! Oh my god, I'm loving this kind of story. Erza, this is it! Never ever ignore an invitation nor a phone call from Simon." Lucy squealed. Meanwhile, I just sit there and cringe at the thought of being with Simon. Not that Simon is ugly or gross, he's still got looks and appeal though, but I really can't imagine myself with a guy who isn't Jellal.

The only word I was able to respond was, "No."

"You can't be serious!" Lucy cried. "You're twenty four and an adult already. Don't you like Simon or don't you find Simon attractive?"

"I can't just go like an old friend just because I'm single. I'm really not yet interested in dating. Simon is, okay, he hit puberty. He's not ugly, he isn't very handsome either, but he got looks."

Mira, who just stopped from doing her make up, turned her head on me once again. She faced me and made a direct eye contact with me. "Erza…tell me…are you in love with Jellal?" She asked in a serious voice. Oh God, how? How and where did she get a hint to ask me that? Almost ten years of hiding my feelings to Jellal, I can't let them find out about it. I'm not yet ready to tell the whole world about my feelings for Jellal. I'm not yet ready to risk our friendship. I faked a laugh at Mira, "M-mira, what kind of question is that? Where did you get such idea?".

"You don't let other guys get close to you, but you let Jellal be with you everyday and even sleep at each other's house." She said.

"I'm close to Natsu, Gray and even to Laxus and Gajeel too. But Jellal just happened to be special t-to me. I mean, he's my best friend since we were kids. We've been through a lot of things together." I explained with my voice stammering a bit.

"You never had any special feelings for Jellal?" She raised a brow on me. Damn, this woman is putting me in a hot seat right now!

"N-no! O-of course, he's just my best friend. The only special feelings I have for him is that I treat him as the brother I never had, that's all." I lied. I kind of feel bad keeping a secret to my friends, especially to Jellal. I feel like a backstabber friend to Jellal. I'm his best friend in front, but I'm his lover behind his back.

* * *

I just finished putting on the black off-shoulder dress I bought earlier this morning. Yep, I changed my mind about the second outfit I bought. This is the third time I shopped for a new dress that I'm supposed to wear for the homecoming. I don't regret having a last minute shopping earlier. I am absolutely loving this elegant and classy black dress with matching four-inch heels. It makes me looks sexy in it, I'd say. My curves became a lot noticeable with this dress. My collarbone and cleavage could be seen as well. I'm all ready, it's time to follow the girls downstairs in the front door. The boys are already outside, waiting for us.

As I reached the hallways downstairs, I could hear their voices from outside, so I quickly made my way to follow them. I'm the only one left upstairs because I really want to check and see if I look good. I pulled the door open, and saw five cars parked in front. Natsu just assisted Lucy to get in the passenger's seat of his car. Juvia was jumping out of joy that she succeeded gaining Gray''s compliment with the look she made for herself. Cana just got in Bacchus' car where I could see her taking a sip of wine already. Laxus and Mira were already in the car. Then, I saw Jellal standing down the foundation of the porch. He's wearing a formal coat and tie. Damn, he looks handsome.

I stepped down from the porch and walked towards him. I met his eyes as I reached onto him. He was looking at me seriously. "Hey." I spoke to break the silence between us.

"You…uh…" He stammered and scratched his head. "You look…beautiful."

"T-thanks." I smiled at him. I know he said the word 'beautiful' to me numerous times already since we were kids, but this time, I don't know. It just feels different. Butterflies are starting to conquer my stomach and I just felt my heart skipped a beat when he told me that. What's happening to me? "You too, uh, you look handsome in that formal attire." I laughed softly.

"Thanks." He smiled at me. God, he's so cute I wanna rape him right now. No, no, no, Erza! Quit having sexy thoughts! "I look handsome with or without formal attire." He suddenly bragged with matching hair flip.

"I take it back now." I scoffed and rolled my eyes on him.

"Hey, guys, we better be going already!" Natsu shouted with his head popped out of the driver's seat window. Why does he have to ruin moments like this? Ugh! If only Lucy wasn't with him in that car, I'd wish for his motion sickness to attack him.

"Coming!" I shouted back annoyingly and made my way to the passenger's seat side of Jellal's car. I was about to grab the door open, much to my surprise, Jellal did it for me. Why does his aura towards me seem different this time? Okay, Erza, don't assume. Never assume! Maybe he's just being a gentleman to his best friend that's all. "Mademoiselle…" He pointed his hand on the passenger's seat. I stepped inside his car and sat on the passenger's seat, he finally closed the door and walked on the opposite side where the driver's seat is. There's still a silence between us as he got in the car and start the engine.

He moved his body close to me and reached for the seat belt on my right. I couldn't stop staring at his face as he was pulling the seatbelt from my side. My eyes met with his while buckling the seatbelt on the opposite side. Damn…his eyes, his kissable lips, his jawline, God…they're all killing me. I saw his eyes lowering down to my collarbone and chest. "You look sexy in this dress." He smirked before going back to the steering wheel.

"T-thanks." I said, then felt my cheeks starting to feel hot. No, don't blush, please.

"By the way…" He spoke and turned around to reach something from the backseat. "…these are for you." Then, he placed a bouquet of flowers in my lap.

My heart started beating faster. What is this? It's not my birthday, not Valentines Day either and no other special event or occasion aside from the homecoming. Flowers? The last time he gave me flowers was when he went to the prom with me. Why is he giving me flowers? It's not like the homecoming is a romantic night as the prom.

"T-t-thanks", I stuttered, still surprised. "W-what are these for?"

He scratched his head and looked away from me to avoid an eye contact. "Well, I, uh- just wanted to give you that. You know, I'm your date. And, I just felt like I need to give one to you. I don't want to be just your friend and date this night, but…at least, I want to make you feel special this night."


End file.
